Heart of a Sith
by SphinxScribe
Summary: ROTJ AU: The battle on the Sanctuary Moon of Endor doesn't quite go as planned, and Luke and Leia are given to the care of Darth Vader. While training under his tutelage, Luke and Leia learn more about their father's past and the secrets he keeps hidden from the galaxy, and even from himself. Can they turn him back?
1. Capture

Chapter One: Capture

Darth Vader's thoughts were only of his son when his shuttle settled on the Imperial landing platform of the Forest Moon. He could sense Luke nearby; Luke's presence hung over the small moon like a gentle fog over the forest, and with each step Vader knew that he was drawing closer. He headed straight towards it; Luke's presence signaled like a beacon, and as he drew nearer, Luke's force presence became more and more defined, slowly evolving into distinct emotions and thoughts. These emotions seeped in bits and pieces to Vader, and grew all the stronger as the distance between them narrowed. They would meet soon. Vader did not doubt it.

As Vader walked down the loading ramp of the shuttle, his thoughts returned once more to their last meeting on Bespin, which had been enough to confuse Vader immensely. Luke's choice of perceived death rather than cooperation had both stunned and shaken him more than he was willing to admit. He had offered Luke everything: riches, fame, ultimate power, a place by his side as his son, and yet Luke had refused. This unexpected rejection had cast him deep into fits of pensiveness and emotional unrest, and he had spent many of the months since replaying the scene in his head and brooding over its outcome. And now, as he was about to face his son again, he could not but help wonder how they would reunite. How will his son have changed?

Vader calmed his mind, narrowing it onto its present course. Cool. Calculating. He would need to release his feelings into the Force if he was to keep his emotions out of the situation and think clearly. Timing would be vitally important, and he could not afford to be unready.

Darth Vader headed across the illuminated landing platform towards the elevator that would take him down below into the Imperial outpost. He dimly observed the forest surrounding him, noting the dark pines that stood like tall buildings over him, their towering tops touching the darkening sky, and the cool night air that gently touched his suit, but his attention was already averted when he noted the Imperial Walker, an AT-AT, docking below.

Not stopping or hesitating, Vader stepped into the platform's elevator, which lowered him onto the level of the docking AT-AT, and headed across the small bridge. He could sense Luke's presence, this time closer than it had ever been since Bespin.

Vader was almost to the opposite end of the bridge when the door at the end slid open, and an officer and three stormtroopers stepped out. Luke was with them, just as Vader had anticipated, and his eyes were fixed on his father.

The officer immediately stepped up to Vader to address him. "This is a rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area."

As the officer spoke, Vader studied his son, looking at the boy closely. He had grown little since they had last met, but his features had aged. Dressed in black, he seemed older and wiser than his years, and although his hands were bound in front of him, his blue eyes shone intelligently and fearlessly at Vader. There was no fear in them, as there had been before.

"He was armed only with this," the officer continued, handing a lightsaber to Vader.

Vader accepted the lightsaber, feeling his leather glove close over its hilt. His eyes still on his son, he replied, "Good work, commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me." Luke had not come alone; Vader knew that. A whole group of rebels had penetrated the moon, and capturing them would not only force them to abort their mission, but it would also give Vader leverage over Luke. He knew how close Luke was with his friends, how far he would go for them. Luke had fallen into that trap before, at Bespin. Luke had done it before, and he would do it again. Of this, Vader was sure. Because more than anything, he was his father's son.

"Yes, my lord," the officer replied, and then bowed and retreated, the three stormtroopers by his side.

Not quite knowing how to initiate a conversation with the boy, Vader said simply, "The Emperor has been expecting you."

Luke did not look at him. "I know, Father."

Vader glanced at him. He had not expected his son to address the topic of their relationship, especially when their previous meeting had not gone ideally. "So," he replied, "You have accepted the truth."

Luke looked at him now. "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

Vader turned sharply with a hiss, the name stirring up anger deep inside of him. "That name no longer has any meaning for me," he replied, shaking the hilt of the lightsaber at Luke.

Luke looked surprised at his reaction, but he refused to be intimidated by the reply. He shook his head firmly, dismissing Vader's statement. "It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten," he said insistently. "I know that there is good in you; the Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully." Luke turned away from Vader then, and headed toward the railing of the bridge, putting his hands up on the metal railing. "That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader watched his son closely, observing the Light Side whirling around him like an aura. He had grown stronger since their last meeting, of this Vader was certain. Vader's attention dropped down to the lightsaber in his hand, and he ignited it. Out burst a brilliant green blade, which hissed and hummed in his leather hands.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber," he said, turning the weapon to observe it. His eyes moved carefully across the hilt, noting the handiwork and mechanics of the weapon. It was an impressive model, and even though modeled closely after Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber, Vader begrudgingly acknowledged the time and skill needed to complete such a feat. Only one truly strong with the Force could hope to achieve the task. "Your skills are complete?" he asked Luke, but the boy did not reply. With a bit of surprise, Vader realized he felt immense pride for his son. Pushing the emotions back, he extinguished the blade, which slid back with a _hiss_, and he turned away from his son."Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen," he said.

"Come with me," Luke said suddenly from behind him.

Vader felt a touch of anger at those words. Was he really so naïve? "Obi-Wan once thought as you do," he said slowly, and then turned to look at Luke. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I _must _obey my master."

Luke shook his head, once more refusing to be intimidated by Vader's rush of anger. "I will not turn," he said, his eyes fixed on Vader's mask. "And you will be forced to kill me."

A small burst of pain pricked Vader's heart, but he pushed it aside. "If that is your destiny," he replied simply, refusing to show Luke any attachment.

Luke stepped towards him. "Search your feelings, Father," he said insistently. "You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate."

"It is too late for me, son," Vader replied. His anger resurfaced at these words. Luke didn't understand. Darth Vader motioned for the door of the elevator to be opened, and soon two stormtroopers approached them. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force," he informed his son. "_He_ is your master now."

Luke shook his head. "Then my father is truly dead," he replied simply, and went away willingly.

Vader waited until the sliding door of the elevator had closed on his son, and suddenly he felt tired, wearier than he had felt in a long time. Is this what his son did to him? Made his thoughts confused like this?

Vader approached the railing that looked out over the Sanctuary Moon. In a way, Luke was right. It had been Anakin Skywalker, that Jedi Knight so long ago, who fathered him, who had given Luke his name. Was Vader's acceptance of Luke as his son an acknowledgment of this past self? He had spent much time denying Anakin Skywalker: clearing out his name from the records, erasing the identity from the archives, demolishing remnants of his past life, blocking out the memories he once lived… For the past twenty years, he had denied that he was no longer that man… but yet here Luke was: a remnant of that past life, a reminder that it _had_ happened, and that once Vader had been truly happy.

It had all been taken away from him. That life. That happiness. Anger deep inside of him resurfaced as he redirected his thoughts to the one who had started it all. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan had done this, taken everything away from him. He had turned his son against him. He had filled his head with lies, told Luke what wasn't true so the boy would become rooted against him. Obi-Wan had known, just as Vader did, that the boy would have joined him. Would have. If Obi-Wan had not planted those falsehoods.

Vader felt his heart burn with anger and pain inside of him. Let Luke believe that he was still good, but he wasn't. Luke would soon see the truth, the error of his ways and those of Obi-Wan. He would have to turn, or he would die.

Darth Vader spun from where he stood by the railing and walked with a determined gait towards the elevator. He would not fail this time. Luke would turn.

The elevator descended and opened at the shield generator bunker. As Vader stalked into the control room, Imperial officers and stormtroopers stood hastily, a sudden hush falling over them.

"My lord," said one of the officers hastily. His hands snapped from the datacomputer where he was working, and he awkwardly placed them by his side. "How fortunate we are to have you… We were not expecting your arrival-"

"My arrival was unannounced," Vader cut across him, and the idiot halted his bumbling, clamping his mouth shut. "A small group of rebels has penetrated this moon, whose intent is to disable the shield generator."

"My lord," the officer said, fumbling with his words, "We will take care of them immediately."

"I want extra squads to be sent out," continued Vader. "Use whatever means necessary to force them into surrender, but arrest their commanders and send them to me immediately."

"Of course, my lord," said the officer hastily.

"Use whatever means necessary," Vader repeated once more, "But do not harm them. If they are harmed, I will personally ensure your execution." If he were to use Luke's friends against him, they would need to be alive and well.

"Y- yes, my lord," the man gasped. He was beginning to perspire; Vader could see a line of sweat along his forehead.

Content that they were intimidated enough to carry out his orders, Vader turned, his cape sweeping behind him, and exited the control room of the bunker. The Emperor was waiting for them.


	2. Arrest

Chapter Two: Arrest

_One day later~ Shield Generator Bunker, Endor_

Leia quickly worked at the datacomputers in the shield generator bunker, feeling her fingers fumble over the machinery. They would need to disable the machinery, and quickly, if they wanted to destroy the bunker in time. The Imperial squads were so irregular and unpredictable that everything was under time constraint. She glanced sideways at Han for help, and saw that he was herding the surrendered Imperial officers into the room's corner.

"Han, hurry," she said sharply. "The fleet will be here at any moment." Now that they had finally made it into the bunker, they had better make the time count, or the fleet attack on the Death Star would be unsuccessful.

Han left the cornered officers to Chewie, and turned towards her. He strode to her side, and motioned impatiently to one of their men. "Chargers, come on," he snapped, and the man tossed him a large bundle.

Just as Han was fumbling with the chargers, however, approaching footsteps interrupted them.

An intruding officer whirled around the corner. "Freeze!" he shouted, pointing his blaster at Han.

Han, apparently finding that he could not reach for his own blaster when his hands were holding the charger, did the first thing that came to his mind. He flung the charger at the officer, who stumbled backwards over the railing with a surprised cry.

Just as all seemed under control once more, however, only a minute later, even more stormtroopers hastened into the room, surprising them all and overwhelming them in numbers.

"You rebel scum," sneered the officer leading the Imperial squad, pointing his blaster at Han.

Leia, Han, and Chewie had no choice but to hold up their hands in surrender.

They were roughly hastened outside, where Leia observed with dismay the vast amount of Imperial troops waiting for them. AT-ST walkers had formed a ring around the bunker, and stormtroopers and Imperial officers were stationed everywhere outside, rounding up the rest of their rebel crew. A group of Alliance soldiers was ready herded up, their hands resting on top of their heads. They had been forced into surrender as well.

"All right, move it," snapped a voice behind them. Leia felt the head of a blaster on her back, and she stepped forward.

Just as they were moving forward, another officer came forward to meet her. He was young, perhaps a few years older than her, with dark hair and a stern face. He frowned as he stopped in front of her and Han. He looked straight at Leia, addressing his question to her. "Who are the leaders of this mission?"

Leia pursed her lips shut stubbornly. There was no way they could trust this officer.

Seeing that she would not reply, the officer tore his gaze from her and moved it to Han, who greeted him with a scowl.

"As if we'd tell you, buddy," Han said in a low voice.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "General Solo? Am I right to assume you led this group?" His eyes darted to Leia. "And the Princess, I'd expect?" Their silence seemed to confirm his words. The officer nodded, and then signaled to a few stormtroopers to his side. "Very well. Bind the Princess, Solo, and the Wookie, and take them to the shuttle immediately. Prepare the shuttle for takeoff."

Just as the stormtroopers nodded in understanding, Han's head snapped toward the officer. "What?" he said in surprise.

"I apologize, General Solo," the officer replied. "I have my orders."

Leia glanced up in shock. "Whose orders?" Leia asked him. Who could have ordered them to be taken away? Who could have even known they were there? But right as the question crossed Leia's mind, it had already been answered. Luke's words repeated in her mind. _He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay I'm endangering the group, and our mission here. _Horror spread through Leia. No. This couldn't be happening.

The officer did not hesitate to answer. "Lord Vader's," he replied. "You are to be brought to him."

Han seemed to snap in anger. "Well, you can tell your Lord Vader to _shove it up his ass._"

The officer smiled grimly. "How about I leave it to you to relay the message yourself?"

Leia felt a stormtrooper tugging at her wrists, and, still shocked at the turn of events, moved compliantly. The stormtrooper bound her hands together, and then moved to do the same with Han.

"I assure you," the officer said. "You will not be harmed. Lord Vader gave us specific instructions."

Han's lip curled. "I bet you're good at that, aren't you?" he jeered in a low voice. Stormtroopers moved to take them away, and Han looked back to the officer, shouting: "You better watch your back!"

Leia shared a sideways glance with Han as she, Han, and Chewie were being moved towards the shuttle. Han gave her a worried look, his true concern passing over to her. Although he mocked the officer like he was fearless, in reality, she could tell that he was worried. Like Leia, he was not sure why Vader had specifically ordered their capture and transfer, but they were about to find out.

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed Leia's mind. Would Darth Vader figure out that she was his daughter? What would he do to her then? Pursue her like he did with Luke? The thought made her feel sick.

Leia glanced around her as they were herded towards the elevator that would take them to the docking platform. Stormtroopers surrounded them on all sides, as if not only to ensure they didn't escape, but also to ensure that any attacking rebel squads were not successful. Leia looked for some type of gap in the stormtrooper lines, some possible way that they might be able to seize for escape, but no errors presented themselves. Leia forced herself to breathe, even though she felt like her chest might burst with tension.

Chewie growled at the stormtroopers as they were led into the elevator, but none of them resisted. Leia felt Han's shoulder brush into her at their proximity, and she imagined it rooting her to the ground, keeping her steady.

"We'll figure out a way to get out of this," he murmured in her ear.

With a _hiss, _the elevator doors opened to a large docking platform. To the edge of the platform, a large Imperial shuttle was waiting for them, its loading ramp already extended.

"Move," ordered a stormtrooper behind them, and he nudged Han with his blaster.

As if to keep his promise, suddenly all hell broke loose. Before Leia understood what was happening, Han had whirled around, elbowing the stormtrooper in the neck, and wrapping his arm around the stormtrooper's blaster, and had wrenched it from his grip.

Understanding immediately what Han was trying to do, Leia seized the moment as well. She twisted behind her and managed to disarm the stormtrooper next to her, surprising him, and used his blaster to shoot some of the other stormtroopers guarding them. It was difficult handling the blaster with her bound hands, and she found her shots to be clumsy and poorly aimed. By the time she had finally managed to target them, and the stormtroopers had crumpled to the ground in a heap of white armor, Leia looked up to see that already more stormtroopers were on the way, alarmed by the rogue shots.

"Han," she called out warningly, and Han's head turned to see the fresh stormtroopers. Chewie let out a frustrated growl, and Han cursed loudly. There was no way that they could face all of those stormtroopers and survive. Leia thought desperately. There had to be another way out.

Suddenly, Leia felt someone seize her, trapping her arms forcefully by her sides, and then suddenly something hard and cold pressed up against the side of her head. She was forced to her knees. Her blaster slipped from her hands and fell to the concrete.

"Freeze!" snapped the voice of an Imperial officer above her, and his grip tightened on her arms. "Or she gets hurt."


	3. Prisons of the Mind and Body

Chapter Three: Prisons of the Mind and Body

_"Freeze!" snapped the voice of an Imperial officer above her, and his grip tightened on her arms. "Or she gets hurt."_

Han and Chewie whirled around, and Chewie let out a long wail. Han grew pale. "You have orders not to harm us," Han said angrily to the officer.

"I can tell officials she was harmed in crossfire," said the officer. "I will do what I must. The orders first and foremost instructed for you to be arrested and brought in. As long as you aren't mortally wounded, I'm sure Lord Vader will be forgiving."

Han and Chewie seemed to be frozen.

"Drop the weapons," snapped the officer. "Now."

They obliged.

Leia felt the officer give her a push, and as he released her arms, she fell face-first onto the concrete. She winced when she felt her cheekbones collide with the hard surface. Han protested angrily at the officer's violent gesture, but he was silenced as a blaster was fixed on him.

"Get up," snapped the officer. "Into the shuttle. Now. No more funny business."

Leia got up obediently, brushed off her clothing as best as she could with her hands cuffed, and followed behind Chewie and Han to the shuttle. They were led to the loading ramp and boarded in silence, still shocked by what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Leia," murmured Han as they were directed to sit in a heavily guarded area of the shuttle. He shot her a sympathetic glance.

Leia looked at him, not quite knowing what to say. The whole mission had been a fiasco. She doubted that other rebels on Endor would be able to regroup and succeed, even with the help of the Ewoks. The fleet, which was depending on them to lower the shield, would be left stranded, and the months of work and preparation for their attack would be discarded. Who knew if they might ever get another chance like the one they had just lost? The whole thought was heartbreaking. Leia felt her heart sink in her chest. Perhaps one day they would raise enough strength to continue their battle against the Empire, but right now it felt like their situation was hopeless.

Leia leaned her head against the metal wall of the shuttle, suddenly feeling like all of her energy was depleted. The wall was cold against the back of her head, but the cool calmed her and soothed her flushed face.

"We'll figure it out, Leia," Han said softly.

Suddenly feeling the need for comfort, Leia moved to Han's side and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, as if he was her support and solace.

"If they ordered us to be captured alive and unharmed, there's a reason they want us," Han told her.

"Luke," Leia said softly. "It's Luke they want, not us. They will use us to get to him."

Leia could not see Han's expression with her head by his chest, but she knew him well enough to read his surprise. "Why do they want Luke?"

"His power as a Jedi," Leia answered. "They want him to join them."

"Vader and the Emperor?"

_And they'll do the same to me_, Leia realized. If either of them figured out who she was, she would be subjected to the same trials as her brother. Luke's words returned to her. _You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too, and soon you'll learn to use it as I have. _As long as she was alive, they would try to corner her, to manipulate her, to use her friends against her… The thought made her sick. "Yes," she replied softly.

Chewie let out a long wail.

"We've gotten out of difficult situations before," Han reassured her, although it seemed as if he was also comforting himself. "We'll be able to make it out of this one."

Leia was silent then. Not if Vader and the Emperor were holding them. Either of them by himself would be a formidable enemy, but with the combination of them, escape would be near impossible.

Leia's thoughts drifted off to Luke. When he had parted from her the night before, he had confessed that he believed that there was good in their father, that Vader wouldn't turn him over to the Emperor, and that he would be able to change his heart. Leia sighed softly. Luke and his idealistic thinking. She almost wished she could think like him; he spent his time looking at things in a positive light, even when circumstances grew dark. Even when his home was destroyed, when he lost his family, when he found out his true parentage, he somehow always managed to keep himself focused and centered, never losing himself in grief or despair. But this time, Leia worried if his idealistic mindset had gotten him into trouble. Luke still believed Vader was good, and would not turn him over to the Emperor, but ultimately Vader had, in the end, done so anyway. Leia tasted something sour in her mouth. Unlike her brother, Leia did not expect anything higher of Vader. Like Palpatine, Vader's mind was sick and twisted, and he sought nothing but his own selfish gain.

Leia calmed her angry thoughts, giving in to resignation, but as soon as she had cleared her mind, the worry began to set in once more. She worried for Luke; she could sense his emotions faintly over their bond, but he remained largely distant from her. She did not know what the Emperor would do to him, and she could not get over the feeling that he would be sentenced to a certain doom. His situation left little to no options. If he refused to turn, as she hoped and prayed he would, he would be killed, deemed useless and disposable. But if he followed their wishes and surrendered himself to the Empire, he would become just as sick and twisted as the rest of them. That was what the Empire and the Dark Side did to people. Leia had seen it happen. Their evil crushed out all good in the galaxy, poisoning and corrupting wherever its dark hands touched, and people fell to its charm.

Leia calmed herself and tried her best to relax. Having an angry mind would only cloud her judgment, and she would need to be both well rested and clear-headed if she was to be ready for the next few hours, all of which would be crucial.

Weary, Leia allowed herself to drift off, and before she even realized what was happening, soon her thoughts were growing progressively disoriented, and her emotions were slowly becoming more and more muddled, until Leia finally slipped off into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

As Leia slowly regained consciousness, she became aware of the ground trembling beneath her, as if she was sitting through an earthquake or on top of a rumbling engine. Growing more and more confused at the unusual sensation, Leia drew out of her dream world, and once more became aware that she was seated on the floor of the Imperial shuttle, with her head leaning against Han's shoulder.

Leia lifted her head off Han, and found that her neck had developed an uncomfortable cramp. She moved her head around on her shoulders to try and relieve the tension.

"How do you feel?" Han asked her softly.

Leia looked at him, surprised by how gentle his voice sounded. "I'm okay," she answered. She glanced around the shuttle, at the stormtroopers stationed around them. "What's happening?" she asked Han as the floor rumbled underneath them once more.

"We're docking in the Death Star hangar," Han said in a low voice. "I heard one of the pilots talking to one of the officers. We should be off momentarily."

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked him.

Han shook his head. "They didn't say. I expect we'll be taken into custody or something, or held until we're needed."

Chewie let out a mournful growl in agreement.

Underneath them, the shuttle settled to a stop, and the rumbling beneath them ceased. Leia glanced at Han nervously. She didn't know what to expect; none of them did, and that made her anxious.

From her place on the shuttle floor with Han and Chewie, Leia could see the loading ramp of the shuttle lower, and soon a young officer stepped onto the shuttle. He looked around the shuttle, and then locating where they were being held, turned towards them. He stepped up to them, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You are to follow me to the holding cells," he informed them.

"What does that mean?" Han demanded.

The officer looked down to him. "I expect it means you will be held there until my superiors issue orders."

"Who is going to see us?"

"I know nothing at this point in time," the officer informed them. "Right now, I am instructed to lead you there."

Han and Leia glanced at each other, reading each other's hopeless expression, and then they both rose.

Appearing satisfied, the officer signaled to the stormtroopers near them, and then turned to head back down the loading ramp. The stormtroopers surrounded them, blocking any room for escape, and they all followed the officer.

The hallways of the Death Star were very much alike those that Leia remembered from her time in captivity a few years ago on the first battle station. They were long, seemingly stretching and winding forever, and their walls were lined with metal plates and pipes. It was a cold feeling; there was no warmth or comfort in it, no matter how Leia searched.

As she, Chewie, and Han were led down the hallways, Leia's mind strayed back to her first time in captivity on such an Imperial battle station. She could remember her treatment very well: not only had she been starved and abused, but also tortured and personally interrogated by Darth Vader. Darth Vader, her own father. It brought bitter memories back to her, and her hate for the dark lord resurfaced.

One of the things Leia did not understand us how her adoptive parents could have lied to her all of those years. They had known her true parentage, she was sure of it. Why had they chosen to hide it from her? She understood they must have thought only of her protection, both from her father and from herself, but now that she knew she wondered if it had been the right decision. The revelation had shaken her to the core, had led her to question both herself and everything she had become over the years. Ultimately, she worried if each step was leading her to becoming more and more like her father. Had her adoptive parents ever looked at her and saw how much she was alike him? If he had had it in his blood, she had it too. Ultimately, she was afraid of becoming like him.

The stormtroopers escorted them into an elevator, which opened to a hallway of detention cells. Leia, Chewie, and Han followed the officer down the hallway, until the officer stopped at one of the cells. He swiped some sort of card through the machine, and the cell door slid up.

The officer turned to them. "You are to be placed in group confinement until further notice."

At prodding from the stormtroopers behind them, the three silently bent to enter the cell. From what Leia could tell, it was very much alike the one she had stayed in previously, except this one was larger, and it had multiple metal benches for prisoners to rest. Leia felt her heart sink, feeling like she was returning back to those lonely days.

The stormtroopers and officer did not address them after that. They silently filed out of the cell, swiped a card, and the door slid back into place. Leia, Han, and Chewie were trapped inside.


	4. Temptation

Chapter Four: Temptation

Luke pressed himself into the shadows of the low ceilinged area below the Emperor's throne. From in between the cracks of the fallen bridge he could see his father searching the area nearby, his lightsaber alit and casting sinister red light over the ground. Darth Vader moved slowly and carefully, his dark cape swirling about him and his mask swiveling slowly, as if to scan the whole area.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," he said in his low, mechanical voice.

Luke shook his head. He knew his father was right; he could not hide forever, but he was trying to push off fighting his father for as long as possible. He could not bear to move so close to the Dark Side again; his anger at the Emperor's trap for their mission had been enough to set him off, and he had experienced what he felt like. It had been like power surging through his veins, giving him focus and strength, enticing, luring, and tempting. He knew he could not go that far again, for he feared that he would be lost like his father had been. "I will not fight you," he replied to his father.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side," Vader tempted. "It is the only way you can save your friends."

His friends. Luke's heart ached for them. He needed them now, their support and encouragement. They were his strength and focus; they rooted him down and kept him grounded. They were the ones who were always there for him, even when times had grown rough and he had begun to question his beliefs, especially after Bespin. Luke worried for them, and wondered how their mission on Endor was going. He could only pray to the Force that it would be successful, for the Alliance fleet was depending on them to destroy the shield bunker. The Force only knew if they might get another chance like this.

"Yes," Vader continued. "Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong."

Luke struggled to close off his thoughts, realizing all too late what his father was doing. Vader's ability to read thoughts and emotions had gotten many into trouble, and Luke could not risk Vader finding out about Leia's identity.

"Especially for…"

Luke closed his eyes, anguished. No. Force, no. His father could not know…

"Your sister," finished Vader, and Luke sensed shots of confusion emanating from the Dark Lord.

Luke shut his eyes tighter, suddenly feeling nauseous. He had given Leia away. He did not know what Vader and the Emperor would do to her, but he knew that she would undergo a similar torture he was now enduring. The part that made Luke worry, however, was that he didn't know if she would survive. With no training or experience as a Jedi, would she give into the temptation of anger? She was full of fear and confusion, especially after the revelation of her parentage, and if the Sith used that fear, they might be able to twist her mind. Luke swallowed, blocking the horrible thought from his head. He could not let his father read that thought, or Vader might utilize it. …If only he had been stronger, perhaps he could have blocked his mind from Vader…

Luke sensed his father's surprise melt into deep anger. "So… you have a twin sister," Vader hissed slowly. "Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete." He turned, and began to pace closer to Luke. He seemed to be thinking. "…And if you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will."

Luke felt his heart drop from his chest, and suddenly hate surged in his blood, whirling around and around like a tempest. "Never!" he yelled, leaping up and lunging at his father, who he found to the root of his anger.

He brought his lightsaber down on his father's, and they clashed heavily, sending sparks flying in all directions. Luke continued the assault, his thoughts intent on driving the Dark Lord back and away from himself and his friends. Vader would not touch them. Luke would never let that happen. As long as he lived, he would do anything in his power to protect them, keep them safe from the Dark Lord's twisted mind.

Continually driving his lightsaber at his father, Luke drove Vader backwards, out of the sheltered area and towards the bridge. He found Vader's blows easy to block, and took the time to aggressively give some of his own. The farther he got, the more his mind seemed to whirl with anger, and his blood pulsed hot under his skin. He released himself into the Force, allowing it to guide his actions and push him forward. Soon, it swirled around him, powerful and driving.

Eventually, Luke drove his father to his knees. Vader clung to the railing of the bridge as if it was his lifeline, holding his lightsaber up in defense, but Luke continued to bring his blade down on it. His anger escalated, and soon his blade found the wrist of Vader. It severed the hand clean off, and both hand and lightsaber of the Dark Lord tumbled down into the abyss. Stunned, Vader let out a cry of pain and fell backwards onto the ground. Knowing that he had just won, and feeling the satisfaction of victory, Luke held his green blade to his father's neck. Vader's breaths were coming in labored gasps, and he was holding his remaining hand up, as if to calm Luke.

The Emperor's cackling shook Luke from his trance, and he turned his head to see the cloaked figure coming down the stairs from his throne. "Good!" he exclaimed, and continued to cackle. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny. Take your father's place at my side."

With horror, Luke looked down to see what he had done, and found his father lying weak, at his mercy, on the ground. He was breathing hard; it sounded like there was something wrong with respirator, and he did not seem to have the strength to stand.

At that moment, something within Luke snapped. Is this what things had come to? A moment ago, he had been contemplating taking the life of a defenseless man. The Dark Side had not only been intoxicating, but it also had driven out all of the morals that Luke had ever lived by. And here he stood, not knowing how he got there, his blade at his father's neck. This is where the Dark had led him.

Luke pulled up his mechanical hand, clenching it and unclenching it, feeling the workings of the mechanics underneath his glove. A second realization spread through him. It was if he was standing at the edge of a cliff that he had previously been approaching at full speed, and was now looking down into the dark chasm, realizing that his father had just gone one step further and had fallen. While Luke had always believed that he was moving in the opposite direction, taking care to never follow his father's footsteps, intent on never going down the path to power, he now realized that he had been approaching the Dark Side anyway. The Dark Side was elusive and cunning, hiding in ways unsuspecting. It prayed off anger, not hunger for power, or riches, or rank.

Luke realized his father had not realized he had been starting down the Dark Path either. Like Luke, the Dark Side had snuck up on him. Like Luke, he had thought he was doing the right thing. Like Luke, he had been doing it for the ones he loved. Luke clenched his hand. He was even more like his father than he had thought, and now he was slowly becoming machine, losing his conscience and his morals, ready to give them up in order to silence the ones who he believed were evil. That was the manipulation of the Emperor. That was the trap.

Luke extinguished his blade. "Never," he said, tossing the lightsaber to the side. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You have failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Instead of the Emperor growing angry, just as Luke had expected, the Emperor just cackled again. "Perhaps, my young apprentice, you will soon change your mind when you see our guests." He clasped his gnarled hands in front of him and looked at Luke with a disturbingly knowing smile.

Luke stared at him in confusion. Guests? What could the Emperor be talking about? Torture? Did he plan on torturing Luke into joining the Dark Side?

"You see, young Skywalker," the Emperor said, "You and your father are very much alike. You share the same weakness, that same inescapable downfall. You grow too close to the ones near you."

Luke's eyes widened in horror, now unsure of what the Emperor was talking about. Was the Emperor suggesting he would use Luke's friends against him? How could he? They were still on Endor, away from the grasp of Vader or the Emperor. One of the reasons Luke had left the Sanctuary Moon was to draw his father's attention away from their Alliance mission.

Suddenly, Luke's mind clicked into place, and the dread blossomed within him. His father's words to the officer on the Endor bridge came back to haunt him: _Good work, commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me. _Luke looked down at his father, who was slowly rising from the ground, cradling his stump of an arm. What if they had found them after all? Luke's head snapped towards the Emperor, who grinned widely at Luke's alarm.

"I think it's time, don't you, Lord Vader?" the Emperor said maliciously, although he didn't seem to expect a reply from Vader. His eyes were continually on Luke when he snapped, "Guards, bring them in."


	5. Price of Friendship

Chapter Five: Price of Friendship

The red guards rounded towards the elevator, and the door slid open. Six stormtroopers and two officers pushed three individuals into the throne room, and Luke's horror grew when he recognized them. No, this could not be happening.

Han was led towards the Emperor first. He was struggling against his guards, attempting to rip himself from the stormtroopers' tight grasp on his upper arm, but the stormtroopers were holding him fast.

Chewie was pushed close behind Han, his arms likewise bounded, and a blaster was fixed on him. His crossbow, which Luke had grown accustomed to seeing by his side, was missing, and he did not appear happy; he was growling his captors at each jostle.

Lastly, Luke's eyes flickered to his sister. Leia did not seem to be making much resistance: instead she seemed to be stunned. Luke realized she was seeing Vader for the first time ever since the revelation that he was her father. Her brown eyes were round, and only fixed on the two Sith lords to whom they were being led.

_They know, _was the only thing Luke could think as he watched his father and the Emperor stare at her as if they were seeing her for the first time. They knew. She was no longer safe.

"Luke!" Han called out, shaking Luke out of his despair. The call sounded surprised, as if Han had not been expecting to find his friend there. The guards led Han closer, to the point where Han was only a few steps behind Luke.

Luke's heart felt like it would burst, and it pounded against his ribcage insistently like a caged creature threatening to break free. Han's call was so innocent, so naïve, and it brought bitter pangs to Luke. Han didn't know yet what they would do to him, Chewie, and Leia; he didn't realize the extent of pain they would endure soon, all on Luke's account. Luke ripped his eyes away from Han guiltily, suddenly finding that he could not meet his friend's eye and tell him he was safe.

The Emperor cackled once more. "Well, well, what have we here?" His horrible lips spread out over his teeth in a wide smile. "Another Skywalker? How unexpected."

Leia's head snapped towards the Emperor, and she stared at him wide-eyed, her lips parted in alarm. She seemed to unconsciously withdraw in fear as he began to draw nearer, although she didn't seem to realize she was doing so.

The Emperor drew level with her, his smile widening. "And none other than Princess Leia Organa." He appeared to be studying her, watching her closely. "I sense much fear in you, young Princess," he said, "But much potential. The Force is strong with you."

At those words, Leia's eyes flashed, and she raised them to look straight at the Emperor.

"It runs in the family, it seems," the Emperor said. "One of the reasons, perhaps, it was forbidden for a Jedi to have one. How foolish of them."

Luke's head snapped from Leia to the Emperor in surprise. Forbidden to have a family? Was that truly the way of the old Jedi Order? He glanced at his father, who was standing on the dais a little ways off. He seemed to be making no attempt to participate; instead, he seemed weary, with his shoulders slightly hunched, his head lowered, and his arm cradled in the other. He did not seem to contradict the Emperor's words either.

"Yes, young Skywalker," the Emperor said, noting the look on Luke's face. "Your father very much broke the code. It was unfortunate for him that you came into existence."

"Luke?" called Han. "Luke, what's he talking about?"

The Emperor's smile widened. "You have not confided in your friends? How interesting." He waited for a moment, in which Luke squirmed uncomfortably. "Shall you tell them, or shall I?"

No, thought Luke. No, please, no. He wished desperately that Han and Chewie would not find out in this way. He had wanted to tell them himself, in his own time, when he had been ready himself.

"I'm afraid your _friend _has not been quite truthful with you," the Emperor said. "I expect he told you something of his family, perhaps that he lived with adoptive guardians, that his parents were dead, and that he had never met either of them." The Emperor paused, enjoying how Han's face grew in confusion. "Your friend lied. He discovered not too long ago that his father was not only alive, but one of the most powerful Imperial leaders of our time."

Luke closed his eyes, suddenly finding that he could not meet Han or Chewie's eyes. He knew how surprised they felt; he could feel it radiating off of them through the Force. He knew they did not believe what the Emperor was saying, and knowing that sent sharp pangs to his heart. Suddenly, Luke found that he could not bear to meet their gazes. For him, doing so was a confirmation that all their hours together had not been completely truthful, that Luke had been lying to them… lying about his own stability, lying about his identity, lying about what really happened that day on Bespin. Simply enough, their trust in Luke, built on all those hours of lies, had led them to be blind and stubbornly loyal to a man they only half knew. Luke watched Han and Chewbacca's faces harden in disbelief. They did not want to believe what the Emperor was saying, and were looking to him for annulment.

"His father is Darth Vader," the Emperor said, cackling. "Making your friend the heir of the Empire."

Han and Chewbacca's faces swiveled to Luke, and Luke lowered his eyes. He could feel their gazes on him, penetrating him, studying him closely for any signs of negation.

Chewie let out a long growl, and Luke heard Han's incredulous voice echo in the wake: "Luke?"

Luke felt shame wash over him. He turned his head away, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Han, Chewie."

"I hope you realize the situation you're in, my young apprentice," the Emperor continued. "Should you continue to refuse the Dark Side, I will have no choice but to tear your friends away from you. I assure you, your pain at their passing will be enough to push you into the Dark." Suddenly, the smile faded from the Emperor's face and was replaced with an angry sneer. "What shall it be, young Skywalker? Either chose to cooperate, or your friends will die."

Luke felt like he was being torn in two. He may stand for Jedi ideals, but what was the use of his friends' deaths if he would soon follow? Was it not better to spare their lives? They were only affected because of who he was; he was the reason they were being dragged into this.

Hadn't Yoda and Obi-Wan prepared him for this? That his friends would suffer because of him? Luke knew that suffering would be inevitable, as much as he tried to protect them, but how far could he go for their lives?

_I'm sorry, Ben, _Luke thought, hoping desperately that Obi-Wan would understand. _I can't give them up for my sake. _He wouldn't give up the light either. He would bargain for more time.

Luke calmed his emotions and cleared his thoughts. He raised his eyes to look at the Emperor, studying the wrinkled face and hooded eyes. "I will cooperate," he said softly. "On one condition."

The Emperor's glee was evident. "What would that be?"

"You let my friends go. Only then will I come voluntarily."

The Emperor's smile slipped, his sneer becoming more evident. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you need me to cooperate," Luke replied calmly. "I assure you I will not do so until they are released."

The Emperor stared at him for a few beats, as if he could not believe Luke had the audacity to make that demand. He must have realized that Luke had cornered him, however, because he spat, "The Princess will stay here."

Luke met his sister's gaze. Although Leia looked frightened and unsure, she gave him a look of resignation, as if to say, _what other choice do we have? _She was right: they didn't have a choice, not really. And getting both Han and Chewie to safety was better than all be at threat of death. Luke was lucky the Emperor had even listened to his demand.

Leia nodded to Luke, and Luke felt her emotions calm a bit. Luke reached through the Force, attempting to pass on his comfort and strength. They would go through it together. They would need to, if they were to both come out alive and in the Light.

Luke turned to the Emperor, met his scrutiny, and nodded. "Agreed," he said.

The Emperor nodded as well, then signaled his hand to the guards beside Han and Chewie. "Take them to a nearby planet and release them," he barked. The guards jumped into action.

"Leia?" Han called out as the guards laid their hands on his arms and began to pull him and Chewie from the throne room. He didn't quite seem to understand what was happening, or perhaps he had just realized the full consequence of the agreement. "Luke? Leia!"

Chewie let out a mournful wail.

"We'll come find you," Han insisted the guards began to lead him further away, back towards the elevator. "We'll come after you, I promise!" The guards pushed Han and Chewie into the elevator, at which point Han turned back to look at Leia. "I love you," he said after a beat.

Leia's lips parted, and she seemed to be struggling to get words out. "I know," she finally answered.

Then the elevator doors shut.


	6. Consequences of a Choice

Chapter Six: Consequences of a Choice

"Good," the Emperor said, "_Good._"

Luke watched his sister carefully. She seemed to be struggling to control her emotions, but in a way seemed relieved that Han and Chewie were being brought to safety. Luke was relived as well, but he was also worried; he could only hope that the Emperor would have enough integrity to keep his word, and Luke could not deny the pattern of corruption and lies. With a small sigh of acceptance, Luke turned back around towards the Emperor. He would face whatever would happen next.

"You and your sister shall remain here, on this Death Star, under my supervision," the Emperor continued, addressing Luke. "You will both undergo further training. Only with my help can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi."

Luke's eyes glanced in his father's direction. Vader had not moved or spoken the entire time, which seemed odd to Luke. Luke wondered if it was the shock from the revelation of his daughter, or perhaps respect towards the Emperor, or perhaps pain from his mechanical hand. Perhaps it was a combination, but either way the Dark Lord seemed to be more tired and impassive than usual. Luke was surprised that he had not noticed this before. Was it a usual state for him? Luke didn't know his father quite well enough to be certain. One thing was for sure: his silence throughout the whole ordeal unnerved Luke.

"Powerful, you two shall be," the Emperor continued in a low voice. "I sense much of your father's potential in you." He smiled knowingly, his lips curving over dry and cracked teeth, and turned towards Darth Vader. "Lord Vader, take your son and daughter back to private quarters near yours. Keep a watch on them, and I expect you to bring them back to me tomorrow, with a lightsaber for the girl."

"…Understood, Master," came the low rumble.

"Very well," snapped the Emperor, his patience suddenly coming to an abrupt end. He turned and walked back up the dais towards his throne, the action on of clear dismissal.

Darth Vader did not say anything to Luke or Leia. He simply motioned to the guards near Luke and Leia, who nodded and snapped into motion.

Luke felt one of the guards grasp his arm firmly. Although he could have squirmed out of the man's grasp, Luke went willingly. He found he was eager to get out of the throne room and leave the Emperor's presence. He was also very keen to put as much distance between him and his father as possible. Their relationship was tense enough as it was, but with the addition of a new family member, Luke figured that both he and Leia needed some time away. It seemed their father did as well.

* * *

It turned out that the "private quarters" referred to by the Emperor were not quite the private quarters Luke had in mind. In fact, the small room looked more like a cell to him, a sort of upscale cell for high-class prisoners, an ironic concept to Luke. It was spartan in style, and gray in color, and the only pieces of items of interest were two simple beds, a refresher, and a small gray table.

"It's not so bad," Luke said to his sister when the guards finally departed and they were left alone in the room.

Leia's mask of serenity seemed to fall a bit, as if her façade was slowly slipping now that she was alone with Luke. She was silent, however, and she did not acknowledge Luke's comment.

"You're worried about Han," Luke said softly.

Her eyes flashed suddenly. "Yes," she said abruptly. "Because we don't know if really he _is _safe, or if the Emperor will keep his word, or if he even has somewhere to go to with the Alliance in pieces."

"Leia, you have to understand I did the best I could!" Luke said, approaching his sister in an attempt to soothe her. He took her arm gently and turned her towards him.

"You shouldn't have gone to Vader in the first place," Leia snapped. Suddenly agitation was in her voice. "You and your high ideals. Look where it has led us, Luke!"

"There is good in Father-" Luke insisted, but Leia cut across him.

"Don't call him that!" she said vehemently. "He's not and never will be my father. I'm ashamed to be his offspring."

Luke was silenced for a moment, taken aback at the sudden revelation of Leia's strong feelings. Finally, he decided to adopt a more sympathetic tone. "Leia, I know how you feel," he said. "I felt the same way when I discovered the truth. But please, give Father a chance. I know he will side with us. His loyalty is not to the Emperor."

"What does that say?" Leia challenged. "It speaks nothing but the corruption and windy nature of politicians and those in power. Their loyalties lie with no one but their own greed and self-gain."

"Leia," Luke continued, his voice hard. "You know what I mean. I mean that, given the choice, Father would chose us."

Leia was silent then, her lips pinched together in disapproval.

"Leia," insisted Luke. "What would you have done in my situation?" He waited a beat for her to answer, and then, receiving none, sat down on one of the beds and addressed her softly. "From my experience with Vader, I have noticed on more than one occasion he has hesitated to kill me, even after I had refused to join him. He does not have the same pattern with others. You know his character as I do; he is impatient, demanding, and will not stand for failure. Yet he has given me many chances, offered me much, and passed opportunities to end my life." Luke's eyes flickered across Leia's features: over the dry cheeks, downcast eyelashes, and stubborn mouth. "As a Jedi, I sense conflict inside of him, the good battling the evil. He has experienced much pain and bears much hate, Leia, but that does not mean that he cannot come back to the light. From what I know of Anakin Skywalker, he was a good Jedi, the best of the best, loving, caring, and good. I know that man still exists in Father, and I want him to return." Luke paused for a moment, casting his own eyes downward. "…As for Han and Chewie, I did what I could… and I worry about them too. I can only hope that the Emperor will have the decency to keep his word. I could ask Father tomorrow if they were returned safely. I have a feeling he will not lie to me."

That seemed to elicit a response from his sister, and Leia's eyes rose to meet Luke's. "You will?"

Luke nodded, touched by Leia's concern. "If it would make you feel better."

Leia nodded, and she unconsciously released a breath.

The two faded into silence then. Luke brought his legs up on his bed and leaned his head against the bed's gray headboard. He crossed his legs, trying his best to find a comfortable position on the shapeless bed.

It was a couple minutes before either spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Leia said softly from her place on her own bed. "I've been worried lately, and I've kind of taken it out on you."

Luke turned his head to look at her, slightly surprised at the apology, which he found touching and unexpected. He already understood how his sister felt; he could relate to her perfectly, and she had every right to be as angry and frustrated as she was.

"Not only have I been struggling with what you told me last night," continued Leia, "But with Han and Chewie being taken away, and facing Vader so soon afterwards, and struggling to stay calm in front of the Emperor as the Alliance was suffering and dying because of him… it was a lot for me to handle. I'm sorry."

Luke nodded in gratitude, and the two faded into silence once more, although this time the silence was not uncomfortable. Both siblings were content to know that their bond had been repaired and the conflicts of their relationship resolved.

"I'm glad it was you, Leia," Luke said softly after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Of all the sisters I could have had, I'm glad it was you," Luke repeated.

"…I've always wanted a brother," Leia replied quietly, her eyes fixed on the ceiling above them.

"…We're going to have to stay together over the next few days, Leia," Luke said. "The Emperor will try to break us up and turn us against one another. We can't let it happen." Luke turned his head to look at his sister, and their eyes met.

"It won't," Leia said finally.


	7. Conflict

Chapter Seven: Conflict

Darth Vader was in pain.

Droids had cut the insulation along his right arm and had stripped it up past his elbow, now working to replace his mechanical prosthesis, but it was not the sharp nerve signals moving up and down his arm that were causing him pain, but the emotional turmoil he was feeling inside.

For almost twenty years, he had successfully left buried the hurt and regret he felt over his turn. He had recovered from his regret-filled nightmares and fantasies of what life might have been like if his former self had remained. Quite simply, over the years he had adapted, stored those feelings deep down inside him, and moved on to more important matters. But yet here he was, now, of all times, filled with the pain and confusion he had not experienced since the beginning of his life as Darth Vader, the same pain and confusion from which he had believed he had recovered.

His children were doing this to him –he knew it. The revelation that he had a daughter had been enough to shock him, but the further knowledge that she was Princess Leia Organa had been almost crippling. The memory of torturing her those few years back on board the first Death Star was suddenly sickening to him. He had tortured her, his own daughter: harmed her physically, emotionally, and had stood motionless as her home, people, and family were stripped away from her simultaneously… Darth Vader turned his head away violently, as if to block the horrible thoughts from running through his head. How could he not have seen past her Alliance identity? How could he have not seen the Princess' resemblance to, well, _her_? Everything. Everything about the Princess reminded him of her, from her hair to her features, from her interests and manner of speaking to the way she carried herself. She was _her_ child through and through.

Darth Vader watched as the droids connected the mechanical prosthetic to the stump of his arm. The flesh there was still pale white, and scarred horribly, so much so that Vader felt disgust and repulsion. The flesh had never been allowed to heal completely; the poor treatment he had received after his defeat on Mustafar had not been enough to fully restore or heal him. He knew it had been the Emperor's doing, the Emperor's way of keeping him in line and under his control. Put simply enough, Vader could have become stronger than him. He had had the potential. He had had the abilities and the skills. And then it had all been thrown away. Tossed to a lava bank and let burn.

Vader's distaste for the Emperor increased. Not only had the Emperor purposefully kept him chained and trapped, like a slave, but he had also lied to him about the deaths of his children. He had known, just as Vader had, that Amidala had not died on Mustafar. She had lived long enough to give birth. Yet the Emperor had lied, knowing that the pain of loss would be enough to drive Vader completely into the dark, completely into loss and despair. Vader knew that he was not strong enough to overthrow Palpatine and his tremendous power in the Dark, but with the help of his children, with the help of his son, he knew that he would be able to.

His son. Luke. It had been a long time that Vader had noted such power and potential. Luke reminded him of himself at that age: filled with strength, enthusiasm, determination… He had been well trained after all. Vader had questioned his powers on Bespin, but now there was no question of his talent. He had become a full-fledged Jedi, just as the Emperor had predicted. And, even though Vader denied it, he was proud of everything his son had become. Luke was everything Vader had once hoped to be.

Vader shook his head once more. Not for the first time in the last few months, ever since Bespin, he noticed that his thoughts were turning soft. With a burst of annoyance, Vader shook out the idealistic thoughts that had been plaguing his mind. His current situation was where his mind needed to dwell, not on possibilities that would never come to fruition. Quite simply, his life could never turn around. He had chosen a path, and was left with the results, both good and bad. It was what he had wanted: power, respect, a name that would be spoken throughout history… Had he not gotten all of that? Vader knew what the Emperor was planning to do; he knew that he would try to turn his children against him, so they could overthrow him and replace him. So why were his thoughts returning so readily to them?

"Sir, your insulation will be stitched up momentarily," the droid said in its mechanical voice. "The arm has been reattached in whole, and should be functioning normally."

Normally. Normally, how could a droid say that? There was nothing normal about a mechanical prosthesis, nothing normal about being half droid. He was more machine now than man, and he knew deep inside of him that if _she _were ever to see him again, she would despise what she saw. He knew that he would too.

Vader clenched and unclenched his fist, watching his fingers curl against one another with soft mechanical clicks. This new hand seemed sufficient enough.

The droids began to roll down the insulation and stitch it back together, slowly working to encase his arm once more in the thick black layer. Once they were finished, Vader rose quickly from his seat, pulling on his new black glove, and made his way towards the exit of the medical bay.

He had barely gone a few steps into the outside hallway when he was approached as a lower-ranking officer made way towards him. Not bothering to contain his annoyance and exasperation, he immediately snapped at the unsuspecting man.

"What?"

The officer seemed to mentally take a step back, and his eyes widened. "My lord, I have a message from the Emperor."

Vader's mood darkened. "Well?"

"Lord Vader, he requests your immediate presence in the throne room."

"The Emperor knows I'm taking my rest," snapped Vader. What was he, the Emperor's lackey? The Emperor knew that he was still recovering with his mechanical limb.

"He- He was very specific," the officer answered.

"What does he want?" snapped Vader.

"He- He didn't say," the officer replied.

With a growl of frustration, Vader reverted his course for the throne room.

* * *

Approximately five minutes later, the elevator door opened to the throne room, and Vader swept into the dark area. The Emperor's throne was turned away from him as he approached, but the chair soon swung around as its occupier noted his presence.

"Lord Vader," the Emperor snapped impatiently when Vader drew to a halt a few paces away from the throne.

Darth Vader chose to remain silent, waiting for the Emperor to speak first, as he sensed Palpatine wished.

Sure enough, the Emperor continued on without waiting for a greeting. "I have had an urgent notice from my spies in Tames. My presence is demanded immediately."

Vader was taken with surprise. This announcement was both unexpected and abrupt. Tames? So soon after the recent defeat of the Alliance? Why was the Emperor himself leaving, and not an ambassador? Surely relations were not that poor. "What type of notice?"

"Political confusion and traitorous ambassadors, nothing else," the Emperor snapped back, communicating more of his annoyance of the situation than anything else. He seemed to be too irked to go into detail, because he continued on aggressively. "I shall be leaving immediately, and I leave Skywalker and Organa in your care."

Vader's eyes reaffixed themselves on the Emperor, noting the irritation in his features. Although he was still curious about the situation in Tames, he remained quiet.

"I wish you to take them back to the _Executor _with you," the Emperor continued. "And keep them there until I return."

"Do you wish for me to train them?" he asked in his baritone voice. It made sense that the Emperor would want Luke and Leia to stay under his care for security reasons, but somehow Vader doubted the Emperor would be willing to entrust him with such a delicate task.

The Emperor's lip curled. "If you can manage," he replied cruelly, and Vader knew he was referring to his previous failure in his duel with Luke. "I expect them to be ready when I return."

"Do you plan to turn them both?" Vader asked him. He managed to keep his voice level and casual, although his curiosity and confusion as to the Emperor's agenda were growing. Vader knew the Emperor to be paranoid and suspecting, yet the Emperor wished to have two powerful trained Sith at his side.

The Emperor cackled, as if he interpreted Vader's pause to reflect his concern of success. "They will both join us; never fear, Lord Vader."

"…What about the Rule of Two?" Vader asked him. For centuries, or perhaps longer, there had always been a law for Sith that stated that only a master and an apprentice should rule. Surely Palpatine did not expect them all to live in peace together?

The Emperor's laughter increased, as if he sensed Vader's growing confusion. "No, Lord Vader, I'm afraid you are mistaken."

"Then-"

"One will have to kill the other."

The Emperor's words hit Vader unexpectedly, stunning him into silence.

Vader's immediate reaction was disbelief. There was no way that one would kill the other; he had seen them together, they were obviously close… friends who trusted one another more than anyone in the galaxy. _But the Dark Side can twist beyond recognition…_ a voice in his mind reminded him. Had he not once believed himself incapable of killing innocents? Only a few hours after his turn, he had slaughtered Jedi children. Who was to say the same would not go for Luke or Leia?

No. No, he vehemently denied it. It would not happen. As his repulsion grew, so did his anger. The sadism of the Emperor was abhorrent. The only reason the Emperor would have them kill one another would be to appease his own thirst for blood and hunger for ultimate power and stability. He was only looking to spill blood for his entertainment and for trial, as if Vader's children would have to fight for a position as a slave. The very thought was suddenly disgusting to Vader. How could the Emperor suggest such a thing?

_You've inflicted worse upon others… _the voice inside his head insisted. Had he not tortured and killed for less? What made Luke and Leia any different to him? Why did he care? Was it their force potential? He had killed warriors just as strong. Was it their loyalty to him? They had no loyalty to him; Luke had chosen perceived death over joining him, and Leia was a steadfast leader in the Alliance. Although Vader hated to admit it, he knew there was a part of his past self clinging to them, a connection forged between them even through their differences. They were his children. They had come out of his love. They were _her _children, the last thing he had left of her. Was Luke right after all? Was there a piece of Anakin Skywalker still inside of him?

And there he went again, the emotional turmoil, the conflict. Vader pushed the thoughts violently from his head. His mind shields were tightly erected, but he still hated for the Emperor to have any hints as to his thoughts and state of mind.

"Yes, Lord Vader," the Emperor said slowly, patronizingly. "I'm afraid that's how it will have to be." He paused for a moment, as if to let his words sink in. "Very well, Lord Vader. Dismissed."


	8. The Emperor of Two Faces

Chapter Eight: The Emperor of Two Faces

Leia jolted awake from her dream, the swirling world of semi-consciousness shattering around her. Just a moment ago she had been dreaming, so convinced that the world around her had been real, but now her mind was quickly returning to the present, and the dream was fading away so quickly that she could not recall what she had been dreaming. It was ironic how dreams worked: one moment you were so certain of a world, and then the next you are convinced of another.

As her mind adjusted to the present, Leia once more became aware that she was lying on the gray metal bed of the "quarters" bestowed on her and Luke by Vader. In reality, it was more like a cell, but Leia had endured far worse, and she was not ready to complain. Her detention cell back on the original Death Star had been far less comfortable, and then she had been left in isolation. This area was far more spacious, comfortable, and better heated. In the back of her mind, though, she wondered why Vader had even bothered to give them good "quarters", and her scorn for him led her to believe it was just another method of bribery. Leia felt disgust at the thought. Darth Vader's ways, just like the rest of the Empire, were corrupt and unjust; he had consistently proven himself incapable of anything more honorable.

The loud _hiss _of the cell door opening startled Leia from her thoughts, and her head snapped towards the entrance. A short, young officer was standing there. He gave a short, stiff bow.

"Good morning, Princess Organa," he said, his polite greeting making Leia suspicious. "If you are hungry, the kitchens have prepared breakfast."

Leia's expression must have been more disgusted than she had believed, because the officer chuckled. "It's not bad, I promise."

"I thought we were prisoners," Leia said warily. Prisoners did not receive prepared kitchen food.

The officer smiled. "Distinguished prisoners," he corrected. "You're lucky Lord Vader likes you, or you would be in worse conditions, with no food at all."

Leia frowned and folded her arms tightly across her chest. Yes. She had experienced Vader's 'disliking'. "We weren't made dinner last night."

The officer hesitated. "Yes, well, there was a miscommunication."

Leia raised an eyebrow in vague curiosity.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," he explained. "Vader was indisposed, and we did not receive the message."

"What does that mean?"

The officer appeared uneasy that Leia was asking questions about his superior, and he appeared even uneasier that he had let it slip that Vader was indisposed. "Personal reasons," he replied.

"Medical?" asked Leia.

"I can't say any more, miss," the officer said, looking uncomfortable. "That's asking for trouble around here."

Leia nodded. Even though she was vastly curious, she did not want to get the officer in trouble, especially because he was one of the first who had shown her respect.

The officer returned to his original question. "Breakfast, miss?"

Leia nodded in affirmation, and the officer exited the room. When he returned a moment later, another officer was following him closely with a small tray of food. The tray of food was placed on the room's only table, after which the officer turned back to Leia.

"If you need anything else, miss, you may call for me," the officer informed her. "I'm called Corporal Link."

Leia inclined her head in respect and gratitude. "Thank you, Corporal."

Link gave a stiff smile and a bow, and then exited the cell.

Once he was gone, Leia glanced over at her brother, who had not woken at all throughout the interruption. Leia knew him to be a heavy sleeper, but he didn't seem to be stirring at all. Luke looked exhausted, with dark lines under his eyes and premature wrinkles on his forehead. He was lying on his stomach, one hand under his chest and the other under his messy blond head, and was breathing deeply, obviously still in sound sleep. Leia smiled in affection. She would let him rest for now; she didn't expect them to leave the room anytime soon, so there was no need to wake him up.

Leia ate very little. She wasn't feeling very hungry; nervousness already filled her stomach, and she thought she would save some for Luke. The food wasn't appealing anyway. She soon set the tray aside, uninterested.

It was not long after that the door hissed open a third time for that morning. Leia's head snapped upward, and her heart dropped in her chest when she saw the familiar black armored figure bending under the door to enter their room. It was her father.

Darth Vader straightened, placing his hands on his belt. "Your highness," he greeted her. Not Leia, not Princess Organa, not daughter. Leia stared back at him warily, wishing now that Luke was awake to lessen the discomfort she was feeling. "Wake your brother," he commanded in his baritone voice.

Leia, her eyes never leaving her father, gently shook Luke's shoulder. "Luke," she whispered gently. "Vader's here." Her challenging gaze remained fixed on the black figure, even though the mechanical breathing threatening to overwhelm her senses.

"Hmm?" was Luke's sleepy reply. He raised his head and frowned, and then seeming to register the mechanical breathing, he sat up and looked across the room at Vader. "Father?"

"Luke," Vader greeted briefly.

"…Are you taking us to the Emperor?" Luke asked him, unsure, just like Leia, of why their father had come for them.

"No," was the abrupt reply.

Luke frowned. "Why not?"

Leia looked at their father closely. She was finding it hard to read his emotions behind that cold black mask, but she could sense his irritation in the way he held himself. Why would he be irritated?

"The Emperor has been called off on an urgent political mission to Tames," Vader informed them, and folded his arms tightly against his chest.

To Tames? Why did that name sound so familiar? Then, with a click in her mind, Leia remembered. Two spies for the Alliance had been sent there, not many months ago, in disguise of two Imperial ambassadors. Their mission was to help sway the natives there towards their cause. Satisfaction spread through Leia, and she stifled the small smirk growing on her face. They must have been doing their work well if the Emperor himself had felt the need to make a political trip there.

"You are to come with me back to the _Executor_," Vader continued in his deep voice. He did not seem to notice the small smile on Leia's face, or perhaps did not comment because he knew his last words would be enough to startle it off. "I will further your training there."

Sure enough, the remnants of Leia's smile died away. Leia looked at him, indeed startled by the words. Uncertainty seeped through her like a poison. She was not sure how she felt knowing that it would be her father, not the Emperor, who was training them. Her hate for the Emperor was prominent, sure, but her disgust for her relationship with Vader was almost just as great.

"You will be training us?" repeated Luke. He frowned, as if he had not heard Vader clearly.

"Yes," Vader replied, sounding impatient. "Until the Emperor returns, at which point I am to take you back to him."

There was silence for a moment, as all drank in what was happening.

"When will we be leaving?" Luke asked finally.

"As soon as possible," Vader answered. "I suggest you eat now," he said, glancing at the barely touched food tray a little ways away. "You'll need your strength for later. Be ready in ten minutes."

With that, he turned to exit, but Luke spoke up. "Father?"

Vader paused, and turned back around.

"What about Han and Chewbacca?" Luke asked him, glancing sideways at Leia's worried gaze. "Were they returned safely?"

Vader did not say anything for a few beats. "The Emperor sent that order. I have no sure way of knowing if his original command came to completion."

Leia's heart dropped in her chest, and anger spread through her. What did Vader mean he had 'no sure way of knowing'? Luke had made a bargain, and they had the right to know if their end was upheld.

Luke was silent for a few moments, as if he sensed Leia's alarm. The frown lines on his mouth grew tighter. "You don't know if they were returned safely."

"The Emperor and I keep things from one another, Luke," he replied cryptically. "You of all people should know that." Then, without another word, he turned and bowed out of the room. A moment later, the door slid back into place, cutting the black figure from Leia's sight.


	9. Transfer

Chapter Nine: Transfer

Once alone, Leia whirled on Luke. "What does he mean he doesn't know?" she hissed angrily.

"Leia, you heard him," Luke said defensively. "He and the Emperor do not trust one another. Even if the Emperor told him that Han and Chewie were returned safely, he would have no way of knowing if the Emperor was lying. And investigating the Emperor's claim would be seen as challenging the Emperor's words."

Leia relented, knowing that her brother's words made perfect sense. She had been on edge lately, but taking it out on her brother would not help. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Leia covered her face with her hand, as if trying to scrub out the worry and fatigue. Soon, she felt Luke's arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, Leia," Luke said gently. "I know you're worried, but think about it. If the Emperor truly did not uphold his end of the bargain, he would not have killed Han and Chewie. He would have imprisoned them, like us, in case if he needed future bribery."

Leia nodded, Luke's words soothing her, as they almost always did.

"We'd better eat," Luke said. "We don't know when we'll get food next."

Leia was silent for a moment, and then watching Luke inspect the food, spoke again. "What did Vader mean when he said you should know best about him and the Emperor keeping things from one another?"

Luke hesitated to answer for a moment, poking listlessly at the food they had been offered. "When tempting me to turn to the Dark Side, he offered me a place by his side as we overthrew the Emperor," he finally replied, his voice low.

Leia absorbed Luke's words with a mixture of surprise and expectancy. Leia was not shocked Vader held such ambition, but she was confused he had offered Luke such a share of power. "Did he hope to use your powers?"

"He offered to complete my training, yes," Luke replied. "I don't think he's strong enough by himself to kill the Emperor."

"Do you think he would have kept that promise?"

Luke looked into Leia's eyes. "Yes," he answered honestly. "I think he would have." He broke eye contact. "I think that there's still a part of him that clings to his former self, a part that is still Anakin Skywalker, a part that is unwilling to sacrifice his children. When I refused him, he could have killed me. But he didn't."

Leia was silent for a moment. Although reluctant to acknowledge her relationship with Vader, she was curious about what Luke knew about their father and mother. "What do you know about him before his turn?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head. "Next to nothing. I know he was a Jedi, trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. He fought in the Clone Wars and was a pilot." Luke shook his head, his gaze turning downwards. "That's pretty much all. My uncle didn't like to talk about him. I've tried to research him, but everything about the Jedi has been censored and blocked on the holonet."

Suddenly Leia felt bitterness towards her adopted parents. Like Luke's, they had also avoided the truth, twisted it and softened it so she was raised on lies. And like the government, they had blocked truth from her, made it invisible, so she had never really realized what she lacked. It made Leia wonder, with a hint of irony, who she could really trust. Was it better to live in blissful ignorance or tormented enlightenment? "…What about Mother?" Leia asked him, shaking her mind free of the depressing thoughts. She herself recalled very little of their mother, only what she had related to Luke, but she was curious to see if Luke had uncovered anything else.

To her disappointment, Luke shook his head in negation, and Leia's heart sank. Although hesitant to broach such a sensitive topic, the thoughts had been in the back of her mind ever since she had found out about her parentage. She pushed herself to ask: "You don't think Mother was a… prostitute or someone of the like?"

Luke's eyes met his sisters, as if the same question had been dwelling with him. "I don't think so," he said slowly. "I was given my father's name and sent to live with his family." He pushed the tray of food away from him, mostly untouched, as if the topic turned off his appetite. "That would not have been the case if there had not been some emotional attachment." He paused for a moment. "She kept us, rather than terminate her pregnancy, which is saying something."

Leia pursed her lips. "Have you asked Vader?"

Luke shook his head. "He won't even talk about being Anakin Skywalker."

Somehow, the thought was confusing for Leia. Why would the Empire and Darth Vader try to suppress the history of Anakin Skywalker, as if it was something to be ashamed of? Perhaps it was Vader's association with the Jedi? Or perhaps his association with the Old Republic? But even if this were true, it would not explain Vader's adamant denial of his former self. What did that say about Anakin Skywalker? Although Leia wished to discuss the topic further, the door to their room slid open and six stormtroopers walked in. An officer followed close behind.

"Lord Vader says he had informed you of your transfer," the officer said, glancing from twin to twin for acknowledgement. After receiving it, he gave a curt nod. "Follow us, please."

Deciding it was useless to resist, Leia got up and followed Luke and the stormtroopers from the room.

The stormtroopers led them to a hangar bay filled to the brim with numerous new and shiny Imperial ships, from TIE fighters to Imperial shuttles. The hangar was wide, and much like the ones Leia had encountered on her first trip to the Death Star, as was to be expected; Leia supposed the vastness of the Death Star would call for uniformity in their resources. The hangar was also bustling with life. Stormtroopers moved all around the hangar, patrolling the area, moving form transport to transport, and workers worked on repair and refuel.

"Lord Vader's shuttle," the officer told Leia when he saw her staring at the impressive shuttle in the direction where they were headed. "He had the Corellians install some of the Empire's newest technology."

Ashamed to be caught admiring the ship, Leia said sourly, "I'm sure he needs plenty of help to show the ship off."

To her surprise, the officer just laughed. "He doesn't need that. He can do it by himself. Lord Vader piloting any ships should be enough to scare any Rebel from the skies. You of all people should know that, Princess."

Yes. Yes, she did know that. Leia pursed her lips tighter. She should keep her mouth shut. This was not her domain of expertise, and her distaste for everything Imperial was going to get her into trouble.

They boarded the ship, and Leia was surprised to find the little amount of security that held them there. It was if Vader trusted them not to try any nonsense, as if he knew, just as they did, that if any escape attempt would be vastly unsuccessful. Because of this, she and Luke were granted access of most parts of the ship, even including the cabin, although Leia was wholly reluctant to breech any premises which would be occupied by the Dark Lord himself. Instead, the two settled themselves in the main hold to wait.

"Where does that door lead?" Leia hissed to Luke after they had settled. Towards the rear of the shuttle, a large metallic wall blocked their vision from the rest of the main hold. Leia did not remember seeing that in the previous shuttle she had been transported in, and she supposed this was an addition to Lord Vader's shuttle.

"His meditation chambers," Luke replied softly. "I saw them when Vader brought me to the Death Star."

"Meditation chambers?" Leia echoed.

Luke nodded. "Trained force-sensitives often have a place where they can go to clear their mind. I don't expect Vader has anywhere else he can retreat to."

"Why is it sealed off?"

"I suspect it's also a life-support chamber."

Leia looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Where he can take off his mask, eat, and sleep. The chamber's sealed so he can be in an environment where he can breathe."

The idea had never occurred to Leia, that there was actually a badly injured human being under the suit and mask. Somehow, she had always thought of Vader as a human being who had merged with a machine, and perhaps in some ways he had. But that didn't mean that there weren't still parts of him that were human, that needed treatment and care just like any other human, or any creature, for that matter. Leia remained silent, pondering these thoughts.

Darth Vader boarded the ship shortly after they had settled, and without so much as a second glance toward them, made his way to the cabin, followed closely by two Imperial pilots. The cabin door hissed behind them, and soon Leia felt the shuttle rumble with life beneath her. Within minutes, the shuttle was pulling away from the Death Star.


	10. The Executor

Chapter Ten: The Executor

Leia did not say much for the remainder of the trip, which Luke expected might happen. He knew that she, just like him, was adjusting to the new idea of living aboard the_ Executor_, and he also knew that she was still adjusting to the idea of Vader being her father. Luke had gone through the same stages: denial at first, then anger, and then a brooding phase of self-reflection. When Luke had first discovered the truth, all of his senses had screamed against what he had been told. It made no sense to him at first; he had always viewed Vader as a machine, as he was rumored to be, and had seen him as something other than a human, therefore incapable of the same emotion and abilities. But when his consciousness had confirmed the truth, he had dug deeper for explanation and had uncovered the reality, which he knew his sister to be currently doing. From these questions he had discovered Vader was human, or at least had been, but had been brutally injured so as to regain the appearance of a machine. The knowledge had been, in a way, comforting to Luke. It meant that there was a person behind the dark suit and all of the wires. It meant that this person had emotions, just like all other humans, as well as weaknesses. It was from this knowledge that Luke had developed compassion for his Father, and had grown to believe it was possible to turn him back from the dark. Luke glanced toward his sister. He knew that Leia was going through exactly what he had experienced, and hoped that one day she would find enough peace with herself to forgive Vader and let go of her hate. She would need to.

They docked in the _Executor's_ hangar bay a few minutes later, and when the ship had settled on the onyx-like ground, the door to the cabin hissed open and Darth Vader stepped through. He turned to Luke and Leia this time.

"Follow me," he instructed them, and swept away.

They walked down the landing platform, following briskly in the wake of their father. There to greet them were some squadrons of stormtroopers and a few officers, one of which made a move to greet Vader, but was brushed away with a flick of Vader's hand. Respectfully, the officer bowed and stepped back.

Luke could feel the eyes of the officers and the stormtroopers on him and Leia as they walked down the isle of Imperials. He vaguely sensed their curiosity, and knew that they wondered who he and Leia were, and what they were doing there. Undoubtedly some recognized Leia as the Princess of Alderaan, but he suspected their presence there was still a mystery to them.

Their father led them up a turbolift and through the hallways of the massive Star Destroyer. Luke quickly lost all sense of direction, finding the bustling life aboard the ship overwhelming to his senses. Instead of trying to take it all in, he concentrated on keeping up with his father's lengthy strides, all the while wondering where they were headed.

They had just rounded a corner when Vader slowed his pace and came to a halt in front of a heavily decorated officer. Luke immediately identified the officer as Firmus Piett, the admiral of the Death Squadron and Vader's highest-ranking officer on the _Executor. _He was shorter than what Luke had expected, for man of his reputation, and also younger, perhaps in his early forties.

"Lord Vader," Admiral Piett said in surprise, "It's a pleasure to have you back on board-"

"Dispense with the pleasantries, admiral," Vader said, and Piett shut his mouth firmly. Ignoring his subordinate's sudden paling, Vader motioned vaguely in Luke and Leia's direction. "This is Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. They are to be staying on the _Executor _for the time being."

Piett seemed to be surprised at Vader's introduction of Luke and Leia, and although it seemed as if he had questions, he did not voice them. "Of course, my lord."

"They are to be regarded as equals, and granted free access of the ship. Assign them quarters close to mine."

Piett nodded briefly. "Yes, Lord Vader."

"Good," the baritone voice rumbled. "I shall be in my chambers."

"Yes, my lord."

The three watched the dark lord turn and sweep back around the corner, disappearing from their sight. When he was gone, Piett's shoulders seemed to sink a couple of inches, as if he was letting loose a breath he had been holding. He turned to Luke and Leia.

"Shall I show you your quarters?" he asked briskly.

Luke glanced at Leia, and saw that her features had hardened considerably. "Could I ask you a question, admiral?" she asked.

Piett seemed surprised she was addressing him. "Of course, milady."

"Was the entire Rebel fleet disbanded?"

Piett paused for a moment, apparently recognizing Leia's concern to be mostly for the Alliance cause. In the end, he seemed to decide on the honest response. "Most of it was destroyed or wounded, yes. The remainder escaped."

Leia gave a curt nod, as if she had expected the answer she received. "I suppose you loved blasting them into oblivion," she replied coldly.

"Orders are orders," Piett replied. "A defiant officer is as good as a dead one."

"You follow orders to a tee," she replied tonelessly. Luke knew her well enough to note the critical undertone her words carried.

Piett seemed to see it as well. "I value my life, Princess," he said diplomatically, "As much as I value peace."

Leia opened her mouth once more to speak, but Luke laid a hand on her arm in a soothing gesture. "Leia, it's okay."

"I shall show you to your quarters," Piett said, closing off all conversation. He turned and led them in the direction from where they had come.

Luke found the admiral's strides short but brisk, and fell into place beside him. Piett did not seem keen to make conversation; Luke suspected Leia's hostile words had been enough to dissuade him from making any attempts at cordiality. They faded into an uncomfortable silence.

"How long have you been admiral here?" Luke asked him, eager to establish a minimum of a civil relationship and to break the silence.

"About a year, more or less," was the brief answer.

Silence fell once more. The three boarded a turbolift, at which point Piett turned his head to look at Luke.

"You must be someone special," he said, his gaze still fixed on him.

Luke studied him. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Vader has shown immense interest in you, Skywalker," Piett answered. "Most people do not survive his interest." He paused for a moment. "Lord Vader has granted you a vast amount of freedom and esteem, especially for a Rebel."

Luke was silent. He supposed that most Imperials did not know of his or Leia's relationship with Darth Vader, and he supposed that his father wanted to keep things like that. The information was undoubtedly dangerous, and it was probably safer to keep it secret.

"Could I ask you a personal question?" Piett asked after a pause.

The question took Luke by surprise; he had not expected the proud officer to directly voice his curiosity, however apparent it may have previously seemed. The opening doors of the turbolift saved Luke from an immediate response, and after a few moments of mental digestion, Luke gave his consent, hoping that the inquiry would not pertain to his - for a lack of a better word - _complicated _relationship with Darth Vader.

The three stepped out from the turbolift, and Piett guided them towards a hallway on the right. "Are you, by any chance, related to Anakin Skywalker?"

Surprised at the admiral's question, Luke answered, "He was my father. Did you know him?"

Piett shook his head. "Not personally. Everyone knew him, though, the amount that he was over the news. …Only two years older than me, and already a hero of the Old Republic, a fearsome warrior, probably the best pilot in the galaxy. He and Kenobi were unstoppable. They were all you ever heard on the holonet." Piett chuckled softly, and said mostly to himself, "He also raised the standard of ever getting a girl impossibly high." His smile soon faded, however, and he looked at Luke before continuing soberly, "You probably don't want to mention him around here."

"Why not?"

"I assume you know he died?" Piett asked him. "He was killed by Darth Vader."

This was what had been told to the majority of the galaxy… Luke smiled grimly. The lies of the Emperor had truly spread far and wide…

The huge irony of the situation suddenly came back to Luke in full; had he and his father not argued about this not too long ago, back on the Endor bridge? About whether Anakin Skywalker was truly dead, if he had ceased to exist? The smearing of Anakin Skywalker's identity irked Luke, not only because it was a smearing of the name, but also because it gave more value to the shadow of the person his father had become. How could his father claim him as his son if he knew who had truly sired him?

"Yes," Luke said simply. He found himself once more immersed in his own thoughts, and before he knew it they were slowing in front of a metal door along the hallway.

"These will be your quarters," Piett told Leia and Luke, entering a set of numbers on the keypad beside. "The code is 47382."

The door slid open to reveal a large apartment. It was sparse, but comfortable. A living area rested in front of the doorway, to the left of which was a small kitchen. As the three entered deeper into the room, Luke could see two separate bedrooms on the right hand wall, and respective bathrooms for each one. Across from the bedrooms, the apartment held a small study.

"I hope you will find it to your liking," Piett said, watching Luke and Leia closely as they surveyed the apartment. "Lord Vader's chambers are at the end of this hallway," he informed them. "Although I advise you not to disturb him when he occupies them."

"Have you?" Leia asked him.

Piett gave an uneasy chuckle. "Once or twice. Although I'm never sure when an interruption will be my last."

"He doesn't like when he is disturbed?" Luke asked him, sensing that he already knew the answer. Any moody Sith Lord would undoubtedly not take kindly to any type of interruption or invasion of privacy.

"It's his personal space," Piett explained. "He's human after all; there has to be some place to retreat to."

Luke looked at Piett, somewhat impressed that Piett had such a sympathetic understanding of Vader.

Piett seemed to be anxious to get going. "If you have any requests or concerns, you may take them to me or to one of my officers," he said, folding his hands behind his back. "If you'll excuse me, I have some other duties to which I must attend."

Luke thanked him, and Piett left the room.


	11. A Family Divided

Chapter Eleven: A Family Divided

The rest of the morning passed mostly in quiet for Luke and Leia. They were not disturbed by any officers, and heard nothing from their father or Piett. Finding themselves with virtually nothing to do, and not quite audacious enough to explore the rest of the ship, Luke and Leia instead settled on exploring their own quarters. Although sparse and spartan at first glance, Luke quickly discovered the apartment had numerous secrets hidden among its plain appearance. In the study, he uncovered a lifetime's worth of books along the study's electronic bookshelves, everything from books of poetry and philosophy to novels and historical accounts of the Old Republic. It was an abundance of knowledge, so much so that at first Luke was overwhelmed. Never had he seen so many books in his lifetime; not even the Alliance held such banks of knowledge. Although Luke knew that the apartment likely held more secrets outside its study, he soon found himself rooted to the floor of the room, trying to absorb the many worlds its works provided. His curiosity soon drew Leia in as well, and she joined him on the study's floor, marveling at the library's quantity.

It was about 1500 hours when they were disturbed by the opening of their apartment door. Immediately shaken out of his concentration on the books, Luke's head shot up, looking towards Leia. Her gaze seemed to confirm what they had both been thinking. Only a few officers likely knew the code clearance for the apartment, so there were only a few officers who it could be.

"Father," Luke said, surprised when the dark lord appeared in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. Luke had expected the intruder to be an Imperial sent to deliver them food or something of the like.

The dark lord said nothing in response to Luke's surprised greeting, not that Luke expected him to. Instead, he addressed the two of them immediately. "You are to come with me," he said.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked him, raising himself off the floor. After he had risen, their father turned and began heading toward the exit of the apartment. At first Luke did not think Vader would answer him, but soon the Sith spoke.

"Practice room," was the brief answer.

"Practice for what?"

"We need to start training."

Luke straightened his shoulders, saying forwardly, "Father, we're not using the Dark Side."

Darth Vader was silent for a moment, pulling forward a bit in his strides, and then he answered, "We will discuss this at a later point."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way there, Vader leading the way. The Imperials along the hallways were very respectful of their space, although Luke suspected this had more to do with Vader's dangerous reputation than of respect for superiors.

The room was not what Luke had expected. The entire area was very large and empty, like a gymnasium, but covered in a type of black tile so dark it appeared to be onyx. To the right of the room, there rested a small crowd of droids. At closer look, Luke realized the still droids must have been disabled, because they were lifeless and still.

"This is for you," Vader said, causing Luke's head to snap back towards his sister and Vader. He was surprised to see that his father was not talking to him but to his sister. In Vader's gloved hand rested the shiny hilt of a lightsaber.

Leia looked very uncomfortable. But when Vader's hand did not seem to waver, she seemed to gather her strength. She looked Vader in the eye. "I cannot take this."

"If you are to learn, you must have a weapon," the dark lord rumbled impatiently.

"I will not learn," Leia replied. "I will not take this weapon."

A slight pause seemed to allow her words to sink in. "It is the Emperor's wish," Vader insisted, and his voice contained hints of annoyance.

"The Emperor controls many things," Leia said, her voice raising, "But is incapable of bending will."

"Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor," Vader warned her. "He will find a way and make you suffer for it."

"You've tried your _ways_," snapped Leia, "On board the first Death Star. Remember, _Father_?"

This challenge seemed to make Vader's anger flare. "Young fool!" he hissed. "The Emperor does not tolerate such defiance. If you will not learn, the Emperor will kill you, or force me to destroy you."

Leia's shoulders hardened. "I would rather die. I've seen the evil it can accomplish, and it disgusts me."

"Yet you believe what your brother has accomplished is morally just."

"Luke has used his powers for good."

"Luke used his powers to destroy the first Death Star, therefore killing scores of people. Good is a point of view, Princess. It is not black and white, like many foolish idealists are complacent to believe."

"And do you believe what you are doing is right?" Leia challenged. "Enslaving the galaxy and forcing on them the corrupt leadership of a few?"

"Perhaps you think the Old Republic did a better job?" challenged Vader. When Leia opened her mouth to angrily protest, Vader cut her off. "They didn't," he said sharply, the anger in his voice clearly evident. "I was there. They sat on their backsides, arguing night and day about bills that would affect few, while the rest of the galaxy lived in squalor, violence, and suppression. Freedom was not a choice for many, whatever the ignorant few liked to believe. The corruption in the Old Republic was just as rampant as the Empire is today, yet then they did nothing to root it out."

"As if we don't know pain and suppression under the Empire," snapped Leia. "I've seen what it's like for its people, heavily taxed under the massive cost, unfairly treated, many not receiving what they have earned. Yet the Empire continues to put into place corrupt, power-hungry, and crimelord puppets who will do anything to deepen their pocketbooks and keep their power." Her eyes flashed angrily, daring Vader to contradict her. "I know what it's like," she started in a low, dangerous tone. "When you sent Han Solo to Jabba the Hutt, I experienced what it was like, being a sex slave, having others use you for their pleasure. Don't you dare suggest that corruption isn't more rampant under the Empire when the Empire turns a blind eye to everything that happens under its nose."

"You know _nothing_ of slavery, Princess," Vader snapped angrily. "The Old Republic was built on slavery; how _dare_ you suggest you know what it feels like to be in their shoes when all you've ever known is comfort and luxury. You don't know what it feels like to be hungry, to be abused and sold like an animal, to not know when your next meal would come, to see your mother beaten in front of your eyes." Vader seemed to grow more and more fervent with each word, and his disdain slowly growing to hate. "Your precious Republic did nothing to ensure the freedom of the many slaves who still exist today, even though they were well aware of slavery and its consequences. They stood by when injustice was served, powerless and motionless."

Vader's words hit Luke like a slap, even though they were not directed to him. He studied his father carefully, sensing waves of anger rolling off of him. His father spoke almost as if he himself had once been a slave, judging from the way he had vehemently condemned the Old Republic for its lack of action. Luke looked sideways at Leia, and found her shock to be very similar. Although furious just a few moments ago, Leia no longer appeared even angry; instead these emotions had been replaced by astonishment and confusion. The silence only lasted a few beats, during which Vader turned away from Leia in frustration. Suddenly, however, Leia spoke again.

"Were you a slave?"

Vader's head snapped towards her, and Luke's heart dropped in his chest, half-expecting a biting remark to succeed such a personal inquiry, but as the silence lengthened, Luke realized none was coming. Luke shifted in discomfort as the silence continued to grow, the tension in the room becoming palpable. Soon, the only sound in the room became the _suck_-_hiss_ of his respirator, which pressed on Luke's ears like a suffocating noise. Finally, however, in an anti-climactic moment, Vader turned away without a word. Luke felt a mixture of relief and disappointment as he watched the Sith Lord retreat a few paces; he had half-hoped his father would answer the question.

Luke glanced toward Leia, whose shoulders had relaxed from the sudden release of tension. She shot Luke a guilty and worried glance.

Just as Luke was beginning to wonder if he should break the silence, Vader spoke.

"I'll make a deal with you," Vader said, all the anger in his voice gone. His helmet swiveled to looked at Leia once more.

Leia looked surprised that they were continuing to discuss her training after such a loud and passionate argument, but she did not voice any objection.

"I will teach you the light side of the Force," Vader said to her. "I will teach you only the basics you will need to know."

Leia hesitated, studying Vader warily. "No Dark Side?"

"Yes."

Leia hesitated once more. Finally, she looked Vader in the eye. "I'll do it."


	12. Training

Chapter Twelve: Training

_Two days later~_

"Open your mind," said Vader's voice in Leia's mind. "Stretch out with your feelings."

Leia breathed out slowly, calming her emotions and pushing the unnerving voice of Vader to the back of her mind. Then, slowly, like a child tentatively reaching her hand out into the unknown, Leia stretched her mind out into the great swirling torrent of the Force.

It was like placing herself deep in the middle of an ocean, a living body that swelled and receded with powerful strokes. Leia quickly found she was intimidated by the vastness of it, but at the same time was fascinated and propelled onward. As if in response to her tentative presence, Leia felt the Force whirl faster and faster around her, its wind and brilliant colors mixing like paint and stirring up both excitement and trepidation inside of her.

Soon, however, the power and overwhelming strength of the Force was too much for Leia, and she pulled out of her mind's stupor with a gasp. When she opened her eyes once more, she was still seated cross-legged on the onyx floor of the practice room, and her father was watching her closely.

Leia took a few moments to soothe herself, trying to ignore Vader's unnerving, intense gaze. She calmed her breathing and forced her shoulders to relax. The whole ordeal had been stressful and taxing, both for her body and for her mind.

"You must learn control," Vader rumbled from where he was seated nearby. "You must learn to find peace."

Leia shook her head. She would rather face Vader's wrath than try to enter into the Force again and lose herself in its torrent. "It was too powerful."

"The Force was responding to your inner turmoil," Vader answered her, his voice impatient. "You must learn to let go of your emotions and release them into the Force."

Leia snuck a glance at Vader, his words surprising her.

"If you are not able to, you will breach upon the Dark Side of the Force," he said darkly, as if he knew what Leia was wondering.

Leia glanced towards her father's mask, taking in its grotesque corners and its blank eyes. She hesitated, and then asked, "How do you know the dark from the light?"

Vader took a few breaths before replying. "The Dark Side feeds on anger and pain," he answered. "As long as the Force wielder keeps his emotions peaceful, he will not breach upon the dark."

Leia hesitated once more, and then looked once more at her father. "Which side is stronger?"

Vader's helmet swiveled toward her, as if studying her intently before forming a response. "The Dark Side is easier to enter into, and provides many pathways that the light side of the Force does not teach. The sides are different, but neither is stronger than the other when the wielders have focus and control."

Leia nodded, and although she wished to ask more, she did not want to push her boundaries. She would space out her questions, therefore ensuring that they would be answered.

"Now," Vader commanded. "Pick up your lightsaber."

Not wishing to anger her father with any more distractions, Leia reached to her right side, where the shiny silver hilt was gleaming by her knee. She turned it in her hand once or twice, and then rose to her feet. Not for the first time that day, Leia was glad she had chosen to wear pants. She had quickly learned that practicing anything from meditation to lightsaber techniques required an extraordinary amount of flexibility and agility, both of which would be rather unmanageable in one of her dresses. Fortunately, they had been provided with new clothing soon after their arrival on the _Executor, _much to Leia's relief, and Leia had quickly made use out of the new garments.

Vader likewise rose, and headed towards the side of the practice room, seemingly in search of another training tool. Soon, after shifting around a few of the practice droids, he apparently found what he was looking for. When he turned back around to approach her, Leia could see a shiny black ball in his hand.

Instantly, Leia recoiled, horror spreading through her. No. Vader could not possibly see it fit to use torture as a practice technique. Her breathing quickened, her mind returning to those horrible days upon the first Death Star, when she had been viciously interrogated by a droid.

Vader halted when he saw her reaction. Then, looking down at the device in his hand, he seemed to connect the reason why.

"Princess," he rumbled. "This is a Training Remote. It will help you hone your lightsaber skills."

Leia did not reply at first, her eyes glued to the device.

Vader spoke again, growing more impatient. "This will not hurt you. The lowest setting will do nothing but cause discomfort."

Leia did not respond.

"Leia."

It was the first time Vader had spoken her name directly, without the title of 'Princess' or with the safety of her surname. Leia tore her gaze off of the droid to look up at the Dark Lord.

"Are you comfortable with this Remote?"

Finally, Leia nodded, swallowing her discomfort. She could not show any pain, and she would have to get over any unpleasant past memories. _It is a Training Remote_, she reminded herself. _It is a Training Remote_.

"Very well," Vader said, but he seemed wary. His thumb moved to turn on the Remote, and the droid lifted up in the air until it reached head-level. It turned in the air, as if studying Leia's skill.

Leia ignited her lightsaber, watching as the red blade sprang to life. She kept her eyes focused on the Remote.

"Opening stance. Concentrate. Do not depend on your eyes; they can deceive you. Instead, stretched out with your senses."

Leia attempted to clear her mind, but as the Remote began to turn and fire short lasers towards her, her emotions got the better of her, and soon Leia lost all concentration.

"Concentrate," snapped Vader impatiently. "You need to divorce yourself from-"

"From emotions, I know," snapped Leia back at him. Her frustration was mostly at herself, but she did not appreciate Vader's criticism. The combined stress of her uneasiness treading carefully around Vader and her frustration with her lack of progress was slowly getting to her and putting her on edge.

"From your fear, young one," Vader replied angrily. "You have great fear. The Emperor can use that against you."

Just as Leia was about to make a retort, she became aware that Luke was approaching them from the far end of the room. She shut her mouth tightly, not wishing for Luke to see that they were still arguing.

"How's it going?" Luke asked them when he drew up to them. He glanced from daughter to father, but when only a beat of silence greeted his question, he seemed to realize what was going on.

Leia met her brother's questioning gaze with a guilty glance, but she did not reply. She was already struggling to maintain a dignified, put-together appearance in the company of their father, and she did not need Luke's disappointment to add to her increasingly turbulent emotions. The truth was that being around Vader unnerved her and set her on edge, even as unwilling as she was for anyone to see it. He had so long represented fear and danger for her that it was difficult seeing him as anything but a threat. The more time she spent in his presence, the more she wondered how her mother could have ever loved him. Leia knew that Luke was always quick to say that Vader and Anakin Skywalker were different people, but Leia was growing increasingly doubtful. She could not imagine Vader as anything except how he was. He repelled her, and at every moment wished he were not her father.

"Your sister needs to learn concentration," Vader said finally, breaking the silence.

Leia clenched her jaw and lowered her gaze, knowing that at least partly her father was right.

"I can try to help with the training," offered Luke, glancing from Leia to Darth Vader. "I learned a few good tips for concentration through my training."

The offer surprised Leia, and seemed to surprise Darth Vader as well. The Sith Lord nodded briefly towards Luke. "Very well." He turned to Leia. "I must cut our time short today," he said. "I have other business to attend to."

Leia nodded, and the two watched the Sith Lord sweep out of the room.


	13. Secrets of the Silent

Chapter Thirteen: Secrets of the Silent

"He's impatient, angry, and stubborn…!" Leia was saying to Luke as they made their way back to their apartments a few hours later. "He never listens, he doesn't sympathize, and he expects you to understand the first time around-"

"Leia," Luke said as the two rounded yet another corner on their way back. "Father probably has never had an apprentice. He's probably just getting-"

"Vader has had plenty of apprentices in his lifetime," interrupted Leia, growing frustrated that her brother was defending Vader. "You forget how the Alliance was founded, through the sacrifice of Vader's former apprentice, Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller. Vader _has_ had many apprentices, he's just too impatient to see past his own block head and-"

"He's never taught them the light side before," Luke reminded her. "The dark side requires anger, the light requires focus and peace. These are all apprentices he's taught the Dark Side-"

"But even he has said that the dark side's basics have required the same, a focus of peace and concentration," argued Leia, increasing her pace to try and pull away from her brother's excuses. "And who's to say Anakin Skywalker never had apprentices either?" Luke opened his mouth to reply, but Leia cut across him. "The point is that we barely know anything about our father. And theorizing about what might be true will not get us anywhere." Leia was surprised when her brother did not reply to her words, and, after a few moments of silence as they continued down the hallways and past a squadron of stormtroopers, she continued. "Luke, I know you think that there is still good in him, but he vehemently denies any connection to his former self. If that isn't a bad sign, I don't know what is." Leia came to a halt in front of her door and aggressively poked in the key code to their apartments. The flashing _Incorrect Key _sign only increased her frustration, and she pounded on the keypad once more.

"Leia," Luke began again as the door slid open and he followed Leia into their rooms. "I believe he denies his former self because it opens up wounds he is not willing to face, and emotions he has kept buried inside of him for twenty years." The door closed behind them.

"Luke," Leia continued, not bothering to lower her voice now that they were inside their apartments. "You forgot he turned to the Dark Side in the first place. Something in his life as a Jedi must have driven him to do so, but at any rate he chose the path freely. That speaks multitudes about his character, both past and present."

"I just don't think we should judge his character if we don't know what happened," Luke insisted.

"Luke, he won't tell us what happened! And all records of him have been either erased from the datacomputers or have died with his old acquaintances. We're going in circles!"

"Maybe we could find some way to access the information," Luke suggested. "Maybe we could find Mother, discover why he turned-"

"Mother would not be in the datacomputer," Leia said abruptly.

"Why not?"

"If she was truly valuable to him, others would have known about her, and people would have spoken her name with his. We don't even know our mother's name, despite our best efforts to find out any information as to her identity-"

"Our father loved her! Why else would she-"

Leia grew incredulous. "You speak about him as if he was _capable_ of love-"

Luke seemed to be growing unsettled as well. "Why else would they-"

Something inside of Leia snapped at her brother's continual excuses. "Luke, our father is Darth Vader, a vicious, unfeeling mons-"

Suddenly, a loud bang startled Leia from her sentence, and Leia's head snapped toward the door, which had just closed. Just inside it stood a startled Admiral Piett, who had undoubtedly just entered unnoticed and stumbled upon the last sentence.

Leia's accusing finger slowly dropped from Luke's chest, and her other hand dropped from her hip. Horror slowly spread through her as she realized what he had just overheard.

Piett glanced in surprise from Luke to Leia, and back again.

"Admiral Piett," Luke said in surprise after a very pregnant pause.

"My apologies," he said hurriedly. "I should have announced my presence." He paused a moment, then continued his hasty explanation. "I was sent to check on how you were settling in."

His words had an empty effect on the twins. They continued to stare at him, both shocked at what he had just overheard.

Piett seemed very uncomfortable, as well as extremely anxious to get out of the situation. "Excuse my intrusion," he said. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Leia watched as Piett approached the door once more, intent on leaving the apartments. Before he could do so, however, Luke's voice broke through the silence.

"Piett," he said suddenly, causing Piett to stop in front of the door's exit and to turn back around, surprised. When he had the admiral's attention, Luke opened his mouth to continue, but it took a moment for the words to emerge. "About what was said…" He trailed off here, once more struggling to continue. "It's true. Darth Vader is our father, and we are siblings. Twins, in fact."

Another pause settled over the room. "I never intended to reveal your secret," Piett told them finally.

Luke nodded respectfully. He seemed somewhat relieved. "Thank you."

"Does Lord Vader know?"

So that was the first step, Leia realized: Piett making sure that he was not withholding evidence from his superior.

It took Luke a moment to understand to what Piett was referring to. "Yes," he answered finally. "That's why he was after me, and that's why the Emperor wishes us to join him. …That's why he hasn't killed us yet."

Piett seemed to be slowly absorbing Luke's words. After a beat, he stated, "You're both crucial members of the Alliance."

"Seems to be the curse of the family," Leia said, sarcasm in her voice.

"How were you not raised Imperials?"

Luke paused. "Our father did not know of our birth. The ones who hid us believed the Emperor would try to kill us, so they split us up and gave us to separate families. Leia was sent to the Royal Family of Alderaan, and I went to live with my uncle and aunt on Tatooine."

"Then, your birth names are not Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa," Piett said.

Luke gave him a curious look. "Luke Skywalker is my birth name."

"But Anakin Skywalker was not your father."

Luke seemed to realize where Piett's confusion was coming from. Luke took a few calming breaths before continuing. "Anakin Skywalker was not killed by Darth Vader," Luke told Piett softly. "He is Darth Vader."

Piett appeared stunned. "Impossible," he scoffed. "You can't expect me to believe-" Piett stopped when he noticed the grave expressions on the siblings' faces.

"Anakin Skywalker fathered us," Luke explained softly when Piett appeared to want an explanation. "Before he turned to the Dark Side and pledged his life to the Emperor. Shortly after, he was gravely injured in a duel that nearly took his life, and he was forced to wear the suit you know today."

Another silence settled over the room as Luke's words sunk in. Piett seemed to be taking in Luke's words slowly but surely, and little by little Leia's discomfort was lessening. Piett's sympathetic and unbiased acceptance of the truth had soothed Leia somewhat, and she found her trust in the officer was increasing. Suddenly:

"Bespin."

Luke looked at Piett in surprise. "What?"

"Bespin," Piett repeated. "That's where he told you."

"How did you know?"

"It was the one time he did not react in anger to our failure," Piett said. "He just became morose and pensive, and didn't come out of his chambers for days. I knew something must have occurred that had rattled him. Usually he does not become emotionally attached."

"You think he was emotionally affected?" asked Luke, frowning.

"If he was truly only carrying out the Emperor's orders, he would have become angry with us for our failure, no matter if it was our fault or not, because he would have to report to the Emperor. His lack of response suggested that the mission meant more to him than just an order. The experience shook him."

There was another pause as the twins took in Piett's words.

"You seem to have take accepted our story," Leia noted softly. "I don't think most people would have believed us."

"The facts fit," Piett said diplomatically. "As shocking as it was at first."

"It's the Empire's best-kept secret," Leia replied darkly. "Betrayal and scandal in the rich and powerful."

"It would be a disaster if the Empire found out that Darth Vader's children were leaders of the Alliance," Luke agreed, a grim expression on his face.

Leia smiled caustically. Yes, it would be. Not only would it most likely damage Vader's reputation, which would require a vast amount of "cleaning up" on the Empire's part, but it would also diminish the general fear and apprehensiveness many people had of the mysterious dark lord, the same fear that kept the galaxy in line. After all, knowing that she was Vader's daughter had done the same for her; her previous fear of the unknown had been replaced by a growing hate for her father and anger for what he represented: betrayal, tyranny, and selfishness.

"You know the identity of your mother, then." Piett looked from twin to twin.

Leia and Luke were both caught off balance at the question. "Why do you ask?" Leia said.

Piett looked a bit flustered, almost as if he had not expected Leia and Luke's response. "I merely thought that now that you were aware of the identity of your father, that he would have disclosed to you the name of your mother. Her identity is unknown among the general population; most people did not even know Anakin Skywalker even had an affair."

"An affair?" echoed Leia incredulously. "It was an affair?"

Piett looked from twin to twin. "I assume that's how you were conceived."

"You're saying you think our mother was married?" Luke asked him.

Piett studied him. "You mean you don't know?"

"She was married?" Leia asked incredulously.

"No," Piett said hastily, seemingly eager to suppress that idea. "About the Jedi Code."

Leia glanced toward Luke, but he did not seem to know what the Imperial officer was referring to either.

"The rule of no attachment?" Piett continued, trying to stir up recollection in their minds.

"I'm afraid we don't understand."

"It is Jedi Code that all Jedi are to have no attachments, be they romantic, emotional, or familial. That's why Jedi were taken away from their families as infants, so they could be raised without any attachments."

Taken away from their families as infants? The thought seemed almost cruel to Leia. They were too young to make a choice, so someone else made it for them. What mother or father could give away their child? Would her adoptive mother and father have been capable of that? Had Vader's family done that to him? Suddenly, Leia's mind went back to her argument with Vader about politics and slavery in the Old Republic. She had asked him if he was a slave, to which he had refused to reply. Could Vader have been referring to his life as a Jedi as slavery? Or had he truly been a slave as a child, given up to the Jedi Order for an opportunity of a better life?

"Did that happen to Vader?" Leia asked Piett.

"I'd assume so," Piett replied. "I don't know anything about his earlier life, but it would have been unusual if that had not happened; generally the Council did not train older children because they believed they would have difficulties controlling emotions."

"All emotions were forbidden?" Luke asked him, his forehead creased with thought. "Including love?"

Piett nodded, and Leia's eyes flickered to Luke in tired resignation.

"Then their relationship was a secret," she said.

"It must have been," Luke agreed reluctantly. Both of them knew that this piece of information led them virtually nowhere; if anything, it nulled any leads they might have had. If the love was forbidden, then chances were that the galaxy did not know her name, and nor would they would not find her identity in any of the records…

Leia sighed. "This leads us nowhere."

"I wouldn't say that."

Leia and Luke's eyes snapped towards Piett.

"The question is _why_ they kept their relationship a secret," Piett began. "The relationship must have lasted more than just a couple nights, or your mother would have not seen it fit to give you his last name. Yet, your father did not leave the Order to be with her. The logical resulting question is: whose career was at stake, his or hers?"

Leia's eyes widened. "You think she was a politician?"

"The Jedi were very involved in politics, probably more so than many Jedi wished to be," replied Piett. "It's a distinct possibility."

"Is there any way to access the records?" Luke asked him. "See which politicians Father was involved with?"

"That's all been blocked," Leia murmured to him. "There's no way we'd be able to get that kind of information."

Suddenly, Piett's expression lifted. "I may have a way to help you."


	14. Matched

_Hello all! I just thought I'd leave a brief note, for a couple of reasons. Firstly, to thank all of you so much for your support with all of the reviews. It's been fantastic. I hope you all can continue to read this story. I update daily, so I hope you all will follow! Secondly (a point actually about the story), I'd like to point out that an extended-universe character appears (more like is mentioned) in this chapter and will show up (briefly, so don't get your hopes up) again in another chapter. I haven't actually read any of the Star Wars novels, so I apologize if the character of Mara Jade isn't at par with the usual characterizations. I just needed an assassin/spy in this story to show the growing mistrust between Vader and Palpatine, and Jade was the one who came first to mind. So don't expect any Luke/Jade mushy gushiness. Okay. Enough said. Thanks again for reading, and please review! I love what you have to say. It only takes a second, and it makes me smile!_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Matched

_One week later~ _

Luke wound confidently through the halls of the _Executor_, moving around groups of stormtroopers and officers on his way to the practice rooms, where he knew his father and Leia had been training all morning. Although his time on the Imperial ship had been short yet far, he had found that the hallways were easy to map in his head, and so now he rarely paused to remember the way to go.

For Luke, the week had passed very quickly. Luke had generally balanced his time between working with his father to train Leia in the mornings, and doing reading and researching in the evenings. His research for his mother's identity had been largely unsuccessful so far, much to Luke's frustration, but it also drove his determination and resolve. Admiral Piett had been a huge help to him and Leia throughout their research, even going as far as to provide them with the override passwords to the datacomputers, therefore lifting the Empire's censor on many of the Old Republic's history and allowing Luke to search through all of Anakin Skywalker's history.

Luke had to admit, even though his search for his mother had been largely unsuccessful, the knowledge he had uncovered about his father's life and history had been extremely enlightening for him and Leia. Not having the option of asking Vader about his past had not completely left Luke stranded; with all the information in the datacomputers, Luke was able to catch a true glimpse of what life was really like for his father and for Obi-Wan in the Old Republic. Since given that option, Luke had spent much time searching for valuable information, and in turn he had learned much. His father's whole past was shocking to him; firstly, he had been surprised at his father's fame before his turn. It seemed like every other article on the holonet concerned the adventures and misadventures of Skywalker and Kenobi, and almost every one praised the two as if they were superstars, which Luke supposed they had been in the eyes of the Old Republic. He had even found a few holorecordings, which he had watched with fascination, even though they were mostly random film snippets of his father and Obi-Wan. But as Luke continued to dig deeper, he found gaps in his father's life. Firstly, there was little to no information about his father's life during his young years; records only dated from the ninth year of his life, while other peer Jedi had records dating from infancy, slowly making Luke more and more convinced that his father had gone through an unusual childhood, most likely one of slavery. In addition, there were noticeable inconsistencies pertaining to that "last year" of Skywalker's life, saying that he had perished in the Battle of Coruscant, when he had later appeared in the Jedi Purges, defending the younglings. Inconsistencies such as these served to both frustrate and spur Luke on; the more he uncovered, the more he was convinced that they were getting one step closer to the truth.

Luke rounded another hallway, slipping past a rather large group of briskly walking officers. The hallways of the _Executor _were usually extremely busy, particularly the ones on the way to the practice rooms, but Luke had perfected slipping through the crowds unnoticed, especially after he had been stopped twice in the past week to be taken in for questioning as an unauthorized individual.

Luke was still a little ways away from the practice room door when he felt a nagging sensation running up and down his neck. Although Luke tried to ignore the sensation for a few moments, figuring it was just an officer watching him pass through, eventually, when the feeling did not cease, Luke came to a halt. He knew that someone was watching him, but he did not know who it was.

Luke casually scanned the hallway, the sea of gray and white moving back and forth around him, but did not see anything unusual; in fact, all of the officers and stormtroopers seemed to be rather unconcerned by his presence there.

Shaking his head and telling himself he was imagining the feeling, Luke started to turn back around when suddenly he caught a glimpse of red in the blur of gray and white. The eye contact was brief, but Luke caught a brief look of a woman with flame-red hair and green eyes. As he squinted to get a better look at the far-off woman, however, she was gone in a fleeting instant.

Wondering if he could have possibly imagined that she was following him, Luke frowned and continued his path down to the practice rooms, deciding not to let the random occurrence bother him. Yet somehow he could not shake off the random feeling that she was more dangerous than she let on.

Luke arrived at the practice rooms soon after, and, opening the large doors, slipped in mostly unnoticed. He immediately caught sight of his sister and Vader, as they were almost exactly where he had left them earlier that morning. The two were already starting lightsaber dueling, of which Leia already seemed to be very proficient, partly due to what Luke knew was her previous knowledge of combat skills.

"Good," Vader was praising her when Luke entered the room. Luke watched as Vader swung his red blade to meet Leia's offensive swing. "Concentrate on your opponent," he rumbled. "Release your emotions into the Force. Trust the Force to guide your actions, but be careful to study your opponent's style and skill. Never underestimate an opponent."

Leia set her jaw in determination, whirling her blade once more in an attack towards Vader. The Sith Lord parried it easily, but seemed surprised when Leia continued her strikes. He blocked her saber, then returned his own offensive play, which Leia met and blocked.

"Good, very good," Vader praised, seeming genuinely content with Leia's progress. He swung toward her again, this time more heavily, but Leia dropped down to a roll and quickly moved from the lightsaber's path. When she stood once more, their lightsabers met in a brilliant set of clashes. Although it was quite clear to a bystander like Luke that Vader was testing her abilities rather than extend his own mastery, it was also obvious that Leia was quickly improving and learning as a duelist to adapt to her opponent. As the fight progressed, the clashes grew increasingly rapid and heavy.

In an unexpected twist of Vader's lightsaber, Leia's blade swung out of her hand and clattered to the floor a few meters behind her, and Vader drew his lightsaber up to her neck. After a few moments of holding it there in victory, Vader extinguished his lightsaber and took a step back, allowing Leia to return to her feet. Luke expected the Sith Lord to become annoyed or impatient, but he was surprised to feel satisfaction and pride radiating off of the dark lord's emotions.

"Well learned, young one," Luke heard Vader saying to Leia. His voice rumbled off of the walls of the practice room, dark and low. "The longer you maintain concentration, the more power you will have over your opponent and the more united you will become with the Force. This exercise has showed you that."

Leia nodded, her head keeping low. Luke could tell that she still was not completely comfortable with the Dark Lord, but she also seemed very pleased with her own progress. Luke supposed her comfort would adjust in time; she had already begun to grow accustomed to Vader's mannerisms and emotions, and seemed to be adapting slowly but surely.

As their father finished his sentence and dismissed Leia, his helmet flickered up towards Luke as he noted his company, a body signal that Luke interpreted as a passive acknowledgement of his presence in the room. He did not, however, go to greet Luke, not that Luke was expecting him to. Instead, the dark lord watched as Leia parted from him and went to join Luke.

After receiving her dismissal, Leia headed over to where Luke was standing on the room's outskirts. When she reached him, her cheeks were glowing with exertion and she was slightly breathless, although her expression was mostly serious.

"Luke," she greeted him.

"Leia," he replied, smiling warmly at his sister. "How is training?"

Leia returned his smile, although hers was more forced. "You know Vader."

"He seems pleased with your progress," Luke said, glancing over Leia's shoulder at the retreating dark figure.

Leia did not reply to that, instead turning to watch their father retreating away from them. Her lips hardened somewhat as she watched him.

"We should try dueling sometime," Luke said to Leia after a pause, trying to ease the mood. He smiled at her teasingly. "For fun."

Leia just smiled warmly and shook her head, lightening up.

"What?" Luke teased her. "You don't want to practice with your old brother?"

Leia laughed. "If you can't find yourself a dueling buddy, I'm sure you'll find plenty of _girls_ willing to trail after you and learn your secretive ways," she teased, referring back to one of their long-time jokes in the Alliance. The girls of the Alliance seemed to have a fascination with Luke, especially after Luke had played the hero at Yavin.

Although he found Leia's words very amusing, Luke's smile suddenly after a moment or two, suddenly remembering the woman who had followed him only a few minutes ago. He found it ironic that it had so concerned him at the time, yet only a few moments later she had completely vanished from his mind.

"What is it?" Leia asked him, reading his sudden change in expression.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of something that happened earlier this morning," Luke told her.

"What happened?"

Luke shook his head. "It was probably nothing, I just caught someone following me."

Normally Leia would have teased him further, but something about his expression must have led her to keep serious. "Following you?" she echoed.

"As I said, Leia, it was probably nothing. I probably just imagined it."

"Did you see him?"

"Well, yes, it was a she," Luke replied, becoming slightly uncomfortable at Leia's dramatic reaction. "But she-"

"A she?" echoed Leia. "There are no women aboard Star Destroyers."

Luke shook his head. "Perhaps she's with somebody?"

"She wouldn't be following you if she was with somebody," Leia pointed out.

"Leia, she probably wasn't following me, I probably imagined it."

"And I've been learning to follow gut feeling," Leia continued persistently. "A woman aboard, doesn't that sound slightly suspicious?"

Luke shrugged and shook his head dismissively. "I'm sure officers have their secrets."

"But she was following you," insisted Leia.

"Leia…" Luke gave an exasperated sigh.

"Luke," Leia continued, dropping her voice lower. "I'm just suggesting that someone is actually following you, or us. We're in Imperial territory. Chances are that someone wants to know what we're doing."

"You're suggesting that Father hired her to spy on me?"

"Maybe not Father," Leia said. "There are bigger fish in the water."

Luke's eyes widened. "The Emperor?" Leia's expression turned grim. "You think she works for the Emperor?"

"It would be a wise decision to stay away from her," came a deep voice, startling both Leia and Luke, who had not heard Darth Vader approach them from behind. The two looked up, surprised to see their father heading towards them.

"You know her?" Luke asked him; amazed that he knew whom they were talking about.

A few hisses of the respirator preceded Vader's answer. "The Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade, an assassin and a spy."

"She's dangerous?"

A low coughing sound came from Vader's respirator, and Luke realized it was a small, humorless laugh. "You will want to keep out of her path," he answered simply. Vader's voice contained hints of annoyance, though whether it was towards him or Jade Luke was not sure.

Still astonished, Luke and Leia watched in silence as the Dark Lord moved past them, towards the exit. With a push of a button and a _hiss _of the door, Vader was swallowed up from their sight.


	15. Unlikely Aid

Chapter Fifteen: Unlikely Aid

"I don't know. I don't trust him, Chewie," muttered Han sideways to the Wookie. The two were standing just outside of the entrance of their detention cell, looking down the long, empty metal hallway, waiting. Around them, the hallway was eerily still, so much so that a crawling feeling was making its way up Han's neck, making him jittery, anxious, and irritable towards all sudden movements.

Chewbacca responded to Han's wary remark with a low growl and a string of barks, as if to make a reassuring answer. In response, Han's scowl deepened.

"Yeah, I _know _he _said_ he'd help us," Han replied impatiently. "But who knows if he'll end up double-crossing us." Han cursed and scratched his head anxiously. "And where the hell is he now?"

The Wookie took a moment to respond, letting Han's words sink in, after which he gave another short growl.

"Yeah," snapped Han. "But why the hell would he _want_ to help us escape? He's an Imperial. I don't think we should trust him."

Chewbacca gave a short, soft growl as a sort of a shrug.

Han let out a sigh, looking down both sides of the Death Star's detention cell hallway for what felt like the millionth time for him, as if waiting for someone to return at any. Suddenly, however, his mood seemed to plummet, and he suddenly became morose and sober. "I guess he's our best shot; we have no choice but to trust him. Why else would he go through all this trouble to get us off this damned Death Star?" Not for the first time in the last few days, Han let out a string of choice words intended directly for the Emperor and all of his double-crossing followers.

The last few days had been hard on Han and Chewbacca, who, after the scene between Luke and the Emperor in the throne room where Luke had bought their freedom, had been locked up in the Death Star's detention cells, left to brood and fume over the injustice that had been committed. The entire situation had been –and still was– baffling to Han, who did not fully understand what transpired, from the Emperor's shocking revelation of Luke's heritage, to the nagging suggestions that Leia was somehow involved in the whole affair. The entire situation had made Han both furious and anxious: furious that the Emperor had managed to hide the deception from Luke, and anxious for the safety of his friends, who he did not doubt were in a much worse place than he was.

The first few days that they had been imprisoned, Han and Chewbacca had been left alone in their cell, giving them ample time to try to plan an escape. However, they had quickly found, much to their frustration, that escape from a Death Star detention cell was a feat nearly impossible, even for professionals. Their inspiration had quickly turned to desperation, and so when one Imperial, and officer named Picoult, had offered help, even with motivation unknown, they had accepted. It was a decision Han was beginning to question.

Han shifted once more, his anxiety growing as the minutes lengthened. He was beginning to doubt that Picoult would ever return for them, and wad beginning to think that maybe the Imperial officer had double-crossed them, like every Imperial aboard the blasted station had already done.

Luckily for Han and Chewbacca, only a moment later did they finally spot the familiar Imperial officer coming towards them through the right end of the detention hallway. He carried three blasters, one in each hand, and one in a holster on his belt.

"What kept you?" Han challenged him in a low, calm voice when Officer Picoult finally reached them.

The officer was younger, perhaps in his early thirties, with short, dark hair and a clean-shaven chin. Although young looking, his jaw and chin, sharp and squarely angled, gave him a rough look, and his eyes gleamed intelligently underneath his Imperial cap. He immediately picked up on Han's challenging words, and his brow lowered threateningly.

"You can thank me later when you and your blasted Wookie manage to slip past the security for your personal Imperial shuttle," he replied coldly. His stare never broke Han's. "I didn't ask for you to accept my help, and if you think you can do better without it, I'd like to see you try."

"Yeah, and why _are _you helping us?" Han asked him scornfully, eyeing the blasters in Picoult's hands. "Imperial officers do not care for Alliance prisoners, much less those imprisoned by His Wrinkledness himself."

Picoult smiled coldly. "Let's just say the Emperor and I… resent one another," he offered. "We have a score to settle; he has done me an injustice, and I intend to settle it."

"By going behind his back and setting us free?" Han asked him. He scoffed, "You think he won't notice?"

"I've altered the records in the database," answered Picoult waspishly. "No one can trace this back to me, they all think it was an order from on high that I am merely following out."

Han narrowed his eyes. "So the Emperor does you an 'injustice', and you feel the need to turn your back on the whole of the Empire?" he challenged.

Chewie gave a worried wail, and Han spun to face him.

"No, Chewie," snapped Han. "We're not going until I figure out what he's trying to do."

Picoult's eyes were sharp. Han's words seemed to have made him suddenly angry. "He has done me more than an '_injustice'_," he snapped. "He sent my brother and his four comrades to their death, all for the sake of his own greed. And if I have learned anything from that day, it is that he will sacrifice _anything_ for his own power and efficiency, even the lives of other beings. I intend to put a stop to it."

Han was temporarily taken aback, Picoult's words piercing through him. Although he did not know the details and specifics of the story, he could very well imagine what had transpired with Picoult's brother; the ruthlessness of the Empire spread to target even its most loyal citizens. If those beings stood in the way, the Emperor would not hesitate to turn and betray them. It was the horrible truth, and one of the reasons why the Alliance had come to despise the Empire and all of its workings.

"I'm not going to stand by and let him get away with it," Picoult continued. "This is my revenge. You can thank me later." Picoult turned back around, ripping his gaze from Han's. "It's time to go, before the others realize the gap in communication." He thrust the two blasters at Han and Chewie, who fumbled to grab his. The Imperial officer then spun around and began a quick pace down the detention isle.

It took Han a few steps before he caught up to Picoult's side. "I thought you said they wouldn't trace this to you," Han said.

"They will eventually," he replied, continuing his rapid pace, as if trying to draw away from Han. "But I won't be here to see it."

"Wha- Wha- You can't possibly think you're coming with us!" Han protested, half-laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

"I don't think you would have much of a choice," Picoult replied smoothly. "But, as things turn out, I will not be going with you. There's still a chance that your ship may be blasted into oblivion before it exits the Death Star's range, in which case I would prefer not to be on board."

Although Han opened his mouth to give a sarcastic response to Picoult's words, the sight of nearing Imperial troops quickly caused his temper to drop off and his mouth to clamp shut. Suddenly worried that the troops had heard Picoult's words, Han closed off his reply and waited for the group to pass by them. Only when Han and the others were alone once more did Han take the opportunity to spare a glance around, observing that the detention cell hallways were slowly turning into hallways similar to the ones he had encountered on the first Death Star. Han turned to Picoult and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Ship hangar," was the brief answer.

The group continued in silence for most of the rest of the way to the ship hangar. Han did not feel the need to continue to make conversation; he decided it would be safer to let things play out. If Picoult was truly helping them, as he claimed he was, Han thought it would be better to let him take control.

The hallways gradually widened, and became more and more populated with Imperial officers, stormtroopers, and workers moving back and forth. Soon Han found he was having a difficult time retaining his composure, as majority of passerby were now giving them suspicious glances. A couple of officers even moved to question Picoult, but a short, sharp glare on Picoult's end seemed to communicate his confidence, warning the former against the necessity of approach. But Picoult's confidence did nothing to soothe Han's fraying nerves, which gradually built in anxiety as they continued their journey, and only seemed to calm a bit when they finally laid eyes on the ship that would take Han and Chewbacca from the Death Star.

Han had never been a fan of Imperial ships. To him they seemed too uniform, strict in style and design. Yet when he saw the Imperial ship that they were to fly back to the Alliance, he felt something lift up inside of him, and relief spread through him. They were one step closer to escape.

The feeling did not last long, however, because soon after Picoult led Han and Chewbacca into the hangar and closer towards the Imperial shuttle, an officer from a security station to their left stood from his seat and stepped in to intercept them, four stormtroopers trailing close behind him.

"Halt," barked the officer, who had the insignia of a captain on his left breast. "Lieutenant, state your order."

Picoult's feet snapped together, and his hand shot up to his forehead. "Liuetenant Picoult, sir, of the Internal Defense," he announced. "Captain, sir, I received orders to release these two prisoners. I am escorting them to their ship, Shuttle _Verium_. Code clearance."

"I did not receive an order of the like," replied the captain, suspicion written on his brow. "I was not notified."

"With all due respect, sir," Picoult said, "My superior did not see it necessary to pass the order through the Transportation Security."

"Who issued this order?" demanded the captain, becoming increasingly skeptical.

"The order was issued by the Emperor himself."

The reply did little to suppress the captain's suspicion. "Yet your superior did not see fit to notify Transportation Security?"

"I received the order from Captain Neuse, sir. I am merely following the order."

"I'll have to verify."

"Sir, the database will contain records to verify the order-"

"I'll have to verify with Neuse himself," the captain interrupted.

Picoult blanched.

As the captain moved to return to the security station, the stormtroopers positioned themselves around the Picoult, Han, and Chewbacca, cocking their blasters and blocking their path from the Imperial ship waiting for them.

Han snuck a sideways glance at his two companions. Chewbacca let out a soft, nervous wail, and Picoult looked very anxious, his shoulders and chin bunched with tension. Han tightened his jaw. If they didn't make it past security, chances were that they wouldn't make the escape. There would still be a possibility that they could make it to the ship and be able to take off, of course, but even then, how far could they make it until they were out of the Death Star's range?

Han watched the captain, back at the security station, exchange inaudible words with the officer on the other end of the line, assumedly Neuse. Then, much to Han's dread, he watched the captain cut the line and turn to whisper something to a stormtrooper on his immediate right.

Then, all hell broke loose.


	16. Treachery and Martyrdom

_Hello all! I just wanted to drop another quick note, for a couple of reasons. Firstly, I wanted to say thank to all of my readers for your reviews! Thanks especially to my regular reviewers, you guys are the BEST. Seriously, I love you all so much. To all others reading this, know that reviews are probably one of my favorite things to receive. Hint hint. But seriously, it lets me know that you're enjoying the story, and it makes me extremely happy and encourages me to continue. So if you could just drop one or two in a while (they don't have to be long or complicated, they don't have to be for for every single chapter), it would honestly make my day. And that's all I'll say on that because I don't want to be nagging. Okay, point two: I just wanted to mention something about the next couple days. All my regular readers should know that I update daily, and am pretty consistent with my chapters. Well, the next couple days are going to be days of transition for me, because I'm moving, so I'm not quite sure when I'll have internet and all that good stuff figured out. So I thought I'd give you a warning, just in case, but believe me when I say I'll try my best to continue updating daily! You guys are probably anxious to see more Vader/Leia/Luke drama, and I promise it'll all be here soon! I have some seriously great chapters waiting for you all! (Just wait for chapter 19!) Anyway, love you all, and even more when you review! ~Sphinx_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Treachery and Martyrdom

The captain whirled around from the security station, his gaze locking on the three. Instantly, Han knew that they had discovered the truth.

"Seize them," barked the captain.

"Chewie!" shouted Han.

As the four stormtroopers rushed towards them, their blasters aimed threateningly, Han and Chewbacca had already raised their blasters, opening a rain of fire upon the advancing stormtroopers.

In that moment, as the stormtroopers' bodies fell to the ground, Han and Chewie immediately whirled around and began to race towards their designated ship, Picoult at their tails. Around them, the usual order and organization of the ship hangar had dissolved into chaos, as officers and stormtroopers alike were racing around the hangar, one half opening fire on the three enemies, the other half escaping what had become an unexpected battlefield.

The ship was only about one hundred meters ahead of them, and Han put on a sprint, determined to reach the ship before any of the Imperials could seize it. His boots hammered on the ground, his heart hammered in his chest. The feeling was exhilarating, but Han was in too much agitation to completely enjoy it. He glanced behind him, and was reassured when he saw Chewbacca following close behind, and behind him, Picoult.

Picoult. He had nearly forgotten about the lieutenant. Although he still did not completely trust the Imperial officer, the past few minutes in which he had witnessed Picoult turn against his fellow men had assured at least a part of Han's trust. Han knew that he could not just leave Picoult to the Empire, especially because he knew the officer would be tried and condemned for treason. They had no choice: he would have to come with them.

"Come on," Han barked back to the two, urging them to keep up.

The loading ramp of the shuttle was only thirty meters before him when things started getting worse. One laser, shot from the blaster of one of the stormtroopers, found the leg of Picoult, and Picoult immediately stumbled, falling to his hands and knees with a cry of pain on his lips.

Han cursed aloud, finding he could not leave the man behind, even if he was an Imperial. He turned and raced back towards where Picoult had fallen heavily to the ground. "Go," he shouted to Chewie, who had stopped in his tracks and was looking towards Han for an order. "Start the ship!"

Watching the Wookiee take off towards the ship and bound up the loading ramp, Han put Picoult's arm around his neck and lifted the man off the ground. Picoult gave a grunt of pain.

"Leave… me," he said, his voice filled with discomfort.

"Shut up," Han snapped. "You're coming with us."

"Just go," Picoult grunted. "None of us will make it."

Han said nothing in reply, determined not to have any life-or-death sacrificial conversations; he already had enough of those with Luke, and he frankly found them irritating and unnecessary. Instead, he increased his pace, finding the last remaining strength in himself to help Picoult towards the ship.

Meanwhile, blaster shot rang out more furiously around them, whizzing by them and covering them in layers of white smoke that obstructed their vision. Through the clouds of smoke, red lasers continued to streak through, cutting dangerously close to them. A couple grazed Han's clothing: his shirt, his pant leg, but Han found that he was mostly untouched.

Han glanced up. Through the smoke, he could finally see the loading dock of the ship standing just a few more meters away. His hopes rose when he saw that the ship was already rumbling with life; Chewbacca must have already started the engines.

Suddenly, however, just when he thought they might make it, Han felt the weight of Picoult abruptly sag onto his shoulder, and the officer slumped to the ground. Han toppled under the weight, cursing loudly that the officer had chosen that moment of all to suddenly fall. He reached to flip the officer over onto his back, intending to drag him to the loading ramp, when he suddenly caught the face of Picoult and stopped.

Picoult's face was ashen, his body limp, his eyes closed lightly. On the center of his forehead was the scorch mark of a recent laser. He was dead.

Han was stricken with surprise and shock, and he immediately moved to drag the body up the loading ramp, knowing he could not just leave the body there. Just as he had grabbed the officer's arms and was just attempting to drag him the final stretch, however, he became aware of the thundering footsteps of stormtroopers approaching from his left.

Han experienced a momentary hesitation as he calculated the distance to the loading ramp and struggled with moral indecision, but with a turn to logic and a curse of frustration, he abandoned the body and bounded up the loading ramp.

"Chewie, let's go!" he shouted towards the cabin, hammering his fist against the button controlling the lift of the loading ramp. Stormtroopers were already trying to clamber on to the loading ramp, and Han whipped out his blaster in defense, blasting the stormtroopers one by one away from the ramp. Much to his relief, he soon felt the shuttle rumble to life underneath him, and slowly but steadily it lifted from the ground. Finally, just as the loading ramp was closing, the shuttle sprung from the hangar hole in the Death Star and burst into space.

Han felt a small thrill of freedom as the ship escaped out into the open. It was one step closer to complete freedom for the first time in days, and it felt refreshing and rejuvenating to Han. Out there, the space seemed open and limitless, inviting and tempting. Han could not help but grin, the sweet taste of victory on his lips.

The feeling did not last long, however. As Han began to make his way towards the ship cabin, the hull started to rattle with the blasts with enemy fire, shaking the ground under his feel and causing him to hit one of the walls. Han looked around in surprise. He had almost forgotten that their fight was not up, and hoped that Chewie was already steering her to safety. Gripping the walls to keep his balance, Han began to fight his way to the cabin.

Inside the cabin of the _Verium_, Chewbacca was already moving over the controls, and his large hairy paws worked at the console, frantically to keep the ship level. Chewie turned when he heard Han enter, and gave a wail of worry and frustration, conveying his already obvious stress of the situation.

"Put up the deflector shields and head for the Alliance," Han yelled to him. "I'll see if I can take out a few of these fighters."

Chewie let out a mournful growl, his hands flailing in the air in frustration.

"We can't make the jump into hyperspace until they're off our tail," snapped Han as he stumbled over to the gunnery station. "We can't have them tracking us to the Alliance's location." Han fell into the seat, slapped on his headset, and flicked on the tracking computer, immediately locating at least ten fighters in their immediate range. He narrowed his eyes, settling his hand on the trigger of the laser cannon. "You can go to hell," he grumbled to himself. He pushed the trigger, sending a spray of fire towards the approaching enemy ships. Three of the enemy ships exploded in a cloud of red and yellow.

It was almost too easy. To Han, it seemed like the TIE fighters were barely trying. He watched four more fighters come into his range, and he shot those down as well. Had he improved that much, or were the fighters just getting lazy? Suddenly it hit Han. The fighters were not trying to take them down, not really. They were a distraction, a way that the Imperials could buy more time.

Struck suddenly with a horrible idea, Han raised his voice. "Chewie!" he yelled. "Chewie, we got to hit hyperspace now! They're going to turn on their tractor beam!"

Chewie growled an impatient reply.

"Yes," he snapped impatiently. "I _know_ what I said, but we've got to get out of here!"

Chewie moaned in frustration.

"I don't care if they track us!" snapped Han. "Hit it!"

Chewbacca pulled a large stick on the console, and then reached for a small red button on the control panel. Han felt the ship lurch forward, and then spin into hyperspace through a swirling mess of blue streaks. Han sat back in his chair, relieved. He did not know exactly where they were headed, but the fighters could not follow them into hyperspace, so they were temporarily safe. Now the question was: how could they throw off the Imperial's tracking signal?

Han moved to sit in the copilot's chair, beside Chewbacca, suddenly aware that the rocking of the blaster shots on the ship's hull had finally ceased, and now there was an eerie calm. "We're going to have to get rid of this ship as soon as possible," he said aloud, mostly to himself than to the Wookiee, trying to swallow his guilt at leaving Picoult's body in the Death Star hanger and his regret for not having thanked the officer properly. "An interested third party may be interested in its purchase," he continued. "We could use the money to buy passage to Sullust, if the Alliance has returned there."

Chewie growled in accord.

Han sighed, running his hands through his hair. Now that they were out of immediate danger, he found that his mind was returning to Luke and Leia, both of whom he knew were still in the hands of the Empire, although he did not know their true location or the nature of their captivity. The whole situation was baffling to him, and he had found that he was somewhat hurt that he had not been trusted with the knowledge of Luke's heritage, or of Leia's involvement in the whole affair. It was perhaps the knowledge that Leia and Luke had gone behind his back with one another that hurt him the most and made him feel like an outsider. Perhaps the two were closer than Han had thought. Perhaps Leia did love Luke more than him, but felt bad that Han still loved her. Perhaps she had been trying to tell him all along, and he had not listened.

Han shifted uncomfortably in his chair; he could feel Chewbacca's worried gaze on him and he was not eager to discuss his private thoughts. Han berated himself. He could not think about all of that right now. He was focusing on the negative when he needed to be focused on their mission. He needed to get back to the Alliance to try to rally the troops for a second and hopefully final attack on the Empire.

That is, if the Alliance still existed.


	17. Clandestine Operations

Chapter Seventeen: Clandestine Operations

Darth Vader stalked down the hallway, both his mind and his purpose narrowed on one object: Mara Jade.

He knew Jade never just _happened_ to board a ship, especially not one as prestigious and prominent as the _Executor_. She was there for a purpose, and one that Vader was not wholly certain was in accord with his own. Vader already knew, much to his frustration, that the Emperor had likely sent her to spy on him and the twins, but what frustrated him even more than that was the knowledge that his own preoccupation had clouded her presence from him; he had not sensed her presence until now… until his own son, who was less experienced than he, had observed her. Now that he did sense her presence, it seemed as bright as day, so obvious and stark that Vader was not sure how he had missed it before. It was not the first time that his preoccupation with his children had distracted him, and the continuing pattern was leaving Vader to question what was becoming of him. Was his mind getting slow, was this just a factor of aging? Was this just a spell of the twins? Perhaps their force presences were getting mixed with his. Either way, Vader was becoming increasingly frustrated, and was narrowing it all towards Jade.

He only dimly noted the way the other officers and stormtroopers moved aside for him to sweep past, as they sensed the frustration radiating off of him. He knew they could read him and his emotions, even if they didn't always let on, and for this he was partly grateful. It was ironic, that one could read another's emotions through a mask, but Vader knew it was what they had been forced to learn, for an unfortunate run-in or unintentional delay they caused could lead to unexpected death.

His mind narrowed once more onto Jade's presence, checking for the third time that the force-sensitive was still where he had first located her. He was almost to where she was lurking, and expected to run into her at any moment.

Vader rounded the last corner, before punching a few buttons on a wall security panel and entering into the central Engineering section. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and the door closed behind him. He was standing in a large room filled with rumbling machines and racing motors. Beneath his boots, the ground trembled with the contained power of the _Executor's _engines.

It was less than a minute later when he finally caught sight of her. The flash of red from behind one of the room's metal pillars was what gave her away, and she knew it just as well as Vader. Jade, like Vader, did not play games to prolong the inevitable, one of Vader's many annoyances.

"Jade," he barked aloud, calling off their chase.

It took a moment, but soon a young woman stepped out from behind one of the large machines. She wore a tight black jumpsuit, with a silver utility belt around her waist, dark boots, and black gloves, so the only skin that was showing was the pale complexion of her face. Her flaming red hair was braided and twisted up into a bun. She gave Vader a hard look, meeting his determination squarely.

"Did you really think you could hide aboard this ship?" Vader said to her, not bothering to conceal the scorn in his voice. Through his mask, the words sounded harsh and cold.

"It worked for a time," replied Jade coolly, unaffected by his hard words. "I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner."

Vader's anger swelled again, this time at her cheek, and he growled, "What are you doing here, Jade?"

"The Emperor sent me," she replied calmly, so much so that Vader found her words extremely irritating. She was keeping her words vague on purpose, keeping him an outsider, treating him as if he was the enemy, and it made him angry.

"The Emperor knows I make reports to him," snapped Vader impatiently.

"The Emperor prefers to hear the whole truth," replied Jade, her green eyes fixed sharply on Vader. There was a short pause, and then Jade continued, this time adopting a more patronizing tone, "The Emperor knows as much as I that you don't always have his interests at heart."

Jade's words echoed painfully off of Vader, stirring up his frustration of his lack of power in the situation. Vader held up a finger, trying to keep his anger boiling down. "Watch your words, Jade," he threatened. "They could get you into trouble."

Jade smiled coldly. "It's an empty threat," she said. "You know as well as I that soon the Emperor won't need you any more. The fact of the situation is that you are losing favor. I'm not the one who should be watching my back." She turned her back and paced a bit away, before turning back towards Vader, her smile suddenly gone from her face. "Watch your back, Vader," she said in a low voice. "If you make any wrong moves, you will be dealt with, as will your children."

Something inside of Vader snapped at hearing her mention his children, and his anger surged. "They cannot be touched," he growled. "The Emperor will not kill them."

"Will a hunter allow himself to be bitten by a beast?" challenged Jade. When Vader did not reply, she continued in a low voice, "This is your warning, Vader. Your son is already on the hit list. If anything goes wrong, he will be the next to die. And I suspect your daughter will not be far behind."

Vader's bottled anger suddenly burst. "Leave here," he thundered, barely containing his desire to crush her larynx.

Jade did not seem affected by Vader's anger: in fact, she seemed to have been expecting it, making Vader believe that she had been trying to provoke him from the beginning. She merely smiled, apparently knowing that Vader could not harm her while she was under the Emperor's protection, and pierced him with her green-eyed gaze. "The Emperor only approves this mission if you follow his wishes," she said threateningly. "I suggest you do so."

And, with that, the Emperor's Hand disappeared.

* * *

Darth Vader's private quarters were cool and quiet when he arrived there about an hour later, exhausted. His experience with Jade had left him extremely unstable and moody for the past hour, leading to the deaths of at least two junior officers, but the coolness of his chambers was already acting to soothe him.

Vader made his way slowly to his meditation chamber. His prosthetics were irritating his legs, making them extremely sore and painful to use, and recently he was finding that he could only spend a few hours before they became painful to walk on.

Vader sat heavily upon the chair in his meditation chamber and pressed the button to seal the chamber. Once the air had been sucked out and replaced by the heavily oxygenated gases, Vader had his helmet removed, and finally he was able to take relief from the claustrophobia of his mask.

The stress of the day had put a huge tax on him; his conversation with Jade had once more stressed the severity of his situation, something that Vader was eager to forget. Yet Jade had said it perfectly clearly: the Emperor was watching him closely, and any treasonous moves would not only endanger him, but would also most likely end the lives of his son and daughter.

It appeared that Jade and the Emperor suspected he would try something treasonous. Their suspicions were well-placed; he had been plotting to overthrow the Emperor ever since he apprenticed himself to Palpatine: that had been his intention in training Starkiller and other of his apprentices, that had been the reason he had so eagerly sought his son. He had once dreamed of overthrowing his master, therefore silencing the lies he had been told by one he once considered his friend. He had become obsessed with locating his son and tempting him to help him in what he considered to be a just mission.

Yet Luke had thrown an unexpected turn at him; in all truth, he had expected Luke to accept his offer of power. He had offered a place as his equal, with unbelievable wealth, fame and respect, and yet Luke did not seem to want any of it. Luke, the one person he wished to be by his side, had rejected the Dark. On Bespin, it had surprised Vader… unsettled him, even. It was one of the reasons he had brought Luke from Endor to his master; he had hoped that perhaps Luke would turn against the Emperor, turning to the Dark Side and allying himself with his father. That was what Vader expected. He had been shocked when his son had turned, not against the Emperor, but against him.

The Emperor had played his cards well; Vader saw that now. And even though Vader held treasonous thoughts, the Emperor was the one who had them all under his control, and they were like puppets to him, slaves. Their Master had pitted them against one another. The more Vader thought about it, the more he realized what a hopeless situation it was. If Luke or Leia turned, he would be destroyed. If they refused to turn, he would watch them die. It was him or them, and treason was not an option.

Vader wondered how things had even gotten this far. Was it merely the curse of the Skywalker family? Was it punishment for what he had done in his past? Not for the first time since he had discovered his son's existence, he wondered what life might have been like had he not turned to the Dark Side… what life might have been like if _she _was still alive.

He could still see her face after all these years. It had faded a bit in his memory, but he could still picture her smile, the way she turned her head, feel the way her hand felt on his cheek… Vader turned his face away, suddenly finding that his throat felt thick. Thinking of her caused him pain… and an immense grief and burdening guilt that accompanied it. He never talked about her, rarely recalled the memories, did not speak her name, but deep inside of him, even though he would blame her for his pain and guilt, he knew that she still resided there. The memories that he stored away deep in the crevices of his mind were only painful because she still mattered to him. Because he still loved her.

Vader resealed his helmet and departed from his meditation chamber. He walked down the stairs leading deeper into his chamber, until he came across a low-lying greel wood chest. Stooping low, he ran his gloved fingers over the decorative groves, and then undid the small metal piece locking the chest. He opened the chest and slowly reached inside. When he withdrew his arm, in his hand was a handheld holoprojector, dusty from lack of use, but still in good condition.

Vader knelt, his attention fixed on the holoprojector. He paused for a moment or two, and then finally pressed the central button on the projector.

On the center of the projector appeared a small hologram. It was the hologram of a young woman in Senatorial dress, in a beaded indigo bodice and dark purple overcoat, her hair wrapped up in a tight gold metal cone, a golden neckband across her throat. …It was _her_.

His children reminded him so much of her; they both had qualities that she once possessed. They had her courage, her stubbornness, her determination… He could see her in them. Sometimes it was painful to be around them.

A sudden noise jerked Vader from his thoughts. It was the sound of an officer entering his chambers. Vader stood abruptly, not wishing to be seen with the holoprojector.

Captain Zusak was standing there, having just entered, and he looked extremely uncomfortable under Vader's gaze. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his hands grasping nervously at the sides of his trousers.

"Captain," barked Vader, impatient for the officer to speak. A part of him was angry that he had been interrupted from his thoughts, the other half guilty that he had been caught in a weakened state. And now he was not in the mood to listen to bumbling.

"Please excuse the interruption, Lord Vader," Zusak finally managed to say. "We were told to contact you immediately. There's a message waiting from Captain Neuse of the Death Star Internal Defense. It's urgent."

Without another word, Vader swept past the flinching officer and out of his chambers, headed to where he knew the transmission would be waiting for him.

In his haste, he did not realize that he had left the holoprojector open on the floor behind him.


	18. Fatal Communication

Chapter Eighteen: Fatal Communication

Darth Vader swept towards the hologram projector where he would receive the transmission, watching impatiently as stormtroopers and officers alike stumbled to clear out of his path. His shiny boots landed heavily on the ground, sounding strangely loud because of the silence of the crewmembers. The importance of the transmission must have somehow leaked out to the crew, he realized much to his annoyance, because the crew was waiting in anticipatory nervousness for his reaction to the message.

The projector was located in a room to the left of the _Executor's _bridge, with a private keypad guarding the sliding door. Vader quickly entered the key code, and the door to the room slid open.

Inside, there were two officers waiting there, Admiral Piett and Captain Covell, an older, stern man with short white hair. They stood beside the hologram projector, hands clasped behind their backs, looking expectantly at Vader. They both inclined their heads respectively.

"My lord," greeted Piett. "There is a transmission from-"

"I have been informed," interrupted Vader, not wishing to hear a second explanation. He drew up to the projector, waiting expectantly for the transmission to come through.

Soon, a hologram appeared on the platform. It was an officer that Vader did not recognize, but whom he assumed was Captain Neuse of the Death Star.

"My lord," Captain Neuse began nervously, briefly bowing his head towards Vader. "I'm afraid the news is not good, but I assure you we are doing everything in our power to recover from the situation and regain control-"

"What _situation_, Captain?" Vader rumbled impatiently. It annoyed him how officers often understated their failures, skirting around their faults in order to avoid or put off threats or punishment.

Neuse wet his lips. "I'm afraid we've had a breakout of two high-security prisoners-"

Prisoners? Vader studied Neuse carefully, observing his highly nervous state. Why was that his concern? Internal Defense regulated prisoners, ensured security was strict, and made sure everything was secure, and Vader rarely had any interaction with the department. Vader did not usually take prisoners, and when he did, he turned them over to the Emperor or others for holding, and their responsibility passed out of his hands. He was not sure why Neuse, a lower-ranking officer, had the audacity to contact him. "Which prisoners?" he rumbled, hoping that knowing the identities of the two prisoners would explain why it was seen necessary that he was contacted.

Neuse swallowed. "Rebels Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookiee, my lord."

The names hit Vader completely unexpectedly, and soon his impatience was forgotten, replaced by confusion and irritability at his own ignorance. Solo and the Wookiee? Had not the Emperor ordered their freedom, as he had promised Luke? Vader had not even been aware that the Emperor was keeping them imprisoned. He had assumed that the lack of communication between him and the Emperor on that very topic was merely because his master had not seen it fit to inform Vader of his decision. Now, Vader realized what was happening. The Emperor must have had imprisoned Solo and the Wookiee, but had not told Vader because of their mutual mistrust. Why, then, was _Vader_ being informed now, instead of the Emperor?

Vader glanced sideways towards Piett and Covell, both of who were frowning, though more of confusion than of displeasure. It appeared that they had no more knowledge of the situation than he did. Suddenly, Vader felt anger growing inside of him. Neuse was wasting his time.

"Commander, this transmission is as foolish is it is unwanted," he thundered angrily.

"My lord," Neuse stuttered. "I was told that you were to be informed of any prisoner developments. The prisoners were to be under your jurisdiction-"

"The prisoners were never under _my_ jurisdiction," snapped Vader. "The Emperor was the one who ordered their imprisonment."

"My lord, with all due respect," Neuse continued nervously, looking extremely pale. "The Emperor placed them under your care when he departed-"

What was this man saying: _the Emperor placed them under his care_? Vader's irritation increased. Did this officer not know the Emperor did not trust Vader as far as he could swing a lightsaber? "I was not informed of this," he barked. "Yet this was your responsibility."

"My lord," bumbled Neuse. "It must have been faulty communication. I was informed that you were already aware that they were under your jurisdiction-"

Vader was barely listening, his mind reeling from the confusing nature of the situation. Even if what Neuse was trying to explain was true, that a faulty communication error _had_ in fact prevented Vader from knowing that Solo and the Wookiee had been imprisoned, it did not even begin to explain how the two smugglers could have managed to escape a high-security detention cell, make their way throughout the Imperial base, steal a ship, and make it out of Death Star range. The idiocy of Neuse was truly incredible. Realizing that Neuse was still speaking, Vader waved his hand violently, abruptly cutting off Neuse's string of excuses. Even if he didn't fully understand what was happening, he needed to regain control of the situation as quickly as possible. "Where are the prisoners now?" he snapped.

The captain took a moment to recover from Vader's impatient interruption, and then continued. "We tracked their ship, Shuttle _Verium_, to the planet Riflor. There, we suspect they transferred ships."

Here, Neuse seemed to break off. He knew, just as Vader, the unspoken message his words conveyed: that the failure of him and the Internal Defense had caused them to lose all trace of contact with the escapees. Both also knew that Neuse was beginning to fear for his life.

"Tell me, _captain,_" Vader began, his voice dangerously low. The menace in his voice was as clear as day, but he made sure it hovered over Neuse like a storm threatening to commence. "How such high-security prisoners could have ever managed to break out."

"My lord, there was an error in communication-"

"_Another_ error in communication?" spat Vader, the disdain in his tone obvious.

"Y- Yes, my lord. It seems that someone had previously altered the records in the datacomputers, therefore changing them to appear as if they were given permission to be set free."

"And who was responsible for this… altercation?"

"A- Lieutenant Picoult," he answered. "Picoult betrayed the Empire by altering the records and setting Solo and the Wookiee free."

Once more, Vader was surprised by the surprising turn in the explanation. A lieutenant, _choosing_ to betray the Empire? Unless he was a rebel spy, the story seemed extremely unlikely. Vader chose not to respond, waiting in icy silence for Neuse to continue his explanation.

"We are doing information on the lieutenant's background at the moment," Neuse said, seeming slightly encouraged by Vader's silence. "Picoult was killed in the cross fire that ensued after Solo and the Wookiee made it to the Hangar 59 and were stopped by Transportation Security. Picoult's motives are unknown, though it appears that he was working closely with the two prisoners…"

Neuse's words echoed in Vader's mind, but they did not remain there, instead growing cloudy and fading into the back of Vader's consciousness. Vader's mind was focused elsewhere, thinking instead of the repercussions he himself would suffer at the wrath of his master. The more he thought, the more he was convinced that the Emperor undoubtedly _had _left the prisoners in his care when he left for Tames, expecting Vader to keep a close watch on them, and it quite likely _had _been a communication flaw that the message had ended escaping Vader's awareness. But it was now a disaster. It had very likely been Vader's last chance to prove his loyalty to his master; the Emperor would have seen it as a way that Vader could further break off his connection with his children and reestablish their relationship, therefore assuring Vader's loyalty. But now, Vader had virtually no power in the matter. And now he would suffer the repercussions of the situation. Technically, though he himself had not blundered, it was his fault.

And what of Luke and Leia? His son had struck a deal with the Emperor, and had expected him to follow through on what he had promised. Not long after, they had even asked Vader outright if their friends had made it to safety. Then, Vader had not been able to give them a straight answer: that he did not know of Solo and the Wookiee's fates. Now, he was suddenly ashamed he knew the _truth_, that both had in actuality been imprisoned. His children would think that he had been lying to them. Suddenly angry that he was ashamed, Vader hardened his mind, feeling anger surge towards his master and the failure of those in charge. It was _their_ fault, not his.

"How long ago did the instance occur?" he barked to Neuse, cutting the captain from his excuses.

Neuse blinked. He suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "My lord, I assure you we tried our best in-"

"_Captain, _how long?"

"My lord, we had issues with security and the datacomputers, so we were not able to-"

"How long?" snapped Vader.

"Two hours," Neuse stuttered.

"And you did not see it fit to inform me before?" snapped Vader, furious at Neuse's idiocy. If any of the officers had any sense, perhaps he would not have to explain the failure to his master, and perhaps Solo and the Wookiee would once more be in Imperial control. His pent-up frustration was coming to a head.

"My lord-!"

Something in Vader snapped. Suddenly sick of the bumbling excuses and filled with an insatiable anger, Vader tightened the Force around Neuse's neck, intending to put an end to the unfortunate officer. Vader's limbs and mind pulsed with frustration; he could feel the Dark Side circulating through his blood like waves pounding on rocks.

The last gasp of Neuse and the thud of his body broke his grasp on the man, and Vader ended the transmission with a wave of his hand. "Apology accepted." He could dimly sense the shock of Piett and Covell, but neither spoke as the Dark Lord swept from the room.

Then, awash came a feeling of shame.


	19. Woman in a Beaded Dress

Chapter Nineteen: Woman in a Beaded Dress

Unaware of the situation their father was currently facing, Luke and Leia made their way slowly back to their apartments, finding themselves with little to do now that their father had dismissed them from training for the rest of the day.

"There has to be some way that we might be able to contact them," Leia was saying to Luke as they made their way down the hallway. The subject had come up often recently, but neither knew what to do. "I just want to make sure Han is okay." They hadn't heard any news as to the whereabouts of Han and Chewie since they had seen them in the Emperor's throne room, many weeks ago.

"Leia, even if we knew where they were, there would be no way that they would allow us to exchange conversation with them," Luke replied. "They would think that we were exchanging information about the Empire."

Leia looked at him as they continued walking. "Do you think Father would know?"

Luke pursed his lips in resignation. "We've already asked him, remember? He says he doesn't know of their whereabouts. I don't think the Emperor trusts him."

Leia's lip twitched in annoyance, and she increased her pace increased in order to keep up with her brother's long strides. "Do you think the Admiral would be able to help us?"

Luke looked at her, his brow lowered in thought. "I think that would be an official secret. I don't think he would answer, even if he knew."

Leia was silent then. It seemed that they could never be certain of Han and Chewbacca's safety, and that knowledge frustrated Leia. Her only comfort was the knowledge that the Emperor would not likely sentence the two to death unless Leia and Luke refused to cooperate with his wishes.

Leia lifted her gaze, pushing the thought from her head. Han and Chewie were both clever and experienced with avoiding Imperials –dare she say more so than herself– and they would be able to take cause of themselves. As she glanced around herself, through the busy hallway, she suddenly spotted the familiar Imperial admiral coming towards them, walking with his distinctive and confident gait.

"Speaking of the man himself," she murmured to Luke, who quickly looked in the direction where her head was pointed.

As Piett noted their approach, a small, respectful smile crossed his face. "Skywalker, Princess," he greeted them when he reached them, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Admiral," Leia greeted him formally, although she allowed herself to smile politely at the Imperial officer who had done so much for them over the past week.

"I'm afraid I have urgent business to attend to," Piett informed them, seeming uncharacteristically distracted and nervous. "And I cannot visit until an indefinite time."

Leia inclined her head respectfully, appreciating the admiral's polite and courteous manners. He was referring to his daily check-ups on them as per Vader's orders. "Thank you, Admiral," she said, dismissing the officer. With a bow, Piett turned and continued his path down the hallway. "He seems to be in a rush," she murmured to Luke when the admiral was out of earshot.

"This is his job," Luke reminded her. "No doubt he gets emergency responsibilities now and then."

"And I suppose Father isn't the typical employer," Leia returned sarcastically. They both knew the amount of stress their father placed on his subordinates, including Piett, and it was obvious the amount of respect and fear his lower officers held for the Dark Lord.

Luke smiled in response, closing off their conversation until they reached the entryway to their apartments. Just as Leia was about to enter the key code to the door, however, Luke's hand shot out and halted her.

"Leia," he said suddenly, his head facing further down the hallway, where they knew their father's chambers resided.

Leia withdrew her hand, wondering instantly what had caught her brother's attention. "What is it?" she asked him. "Is it that woman?"

"No," Luke replied after a moment's hesitation. "Do you think…? Do you think Father is in his chambers?"

Leia turned her head, following Luke's gaze down the hallway. "I shouldn't think so," she replied. "It's the middle of the day, and Piett just said he was called for urgent business. Chances are that it includes Father too." She watched her brother closely, unsure why Luke was suddenly so fascinated.

"Do you think… maybe, we could go look?"

Leia frowned. "Go look? Look where?"

Luke turned to her. "Go inside."

"Inside Father's apartments?" Leia echoed incredulously. "You want to go in there?"

"Maybe it could help us out," he replied. "Finding Han and Chewie, finding our mother…"

"Luke, are you crazy?" hissed Leia. "If he found us in there he would murder us."

"Only if he found us," Luke pointed out.

"He would sense our presences in there," Leia protested.

Their heads both swiveled back to look at the foreboding door to Darth Vader's apartments. Luke and Leia stared at it warily, as if the door could hear their conversation.

"Leia, it's worth a shot," Luke said softly.

"It likely is guarded and bugged," continued Leia softly. "And who knows what he has in there. There could be explosives, holocameras, weapons…"

"You're making excuses," Luke said.

"I'm not," Leia insisted. "Luke, it's a crazy idea… extremely dangerous."

"What other leads do we have?"

They faded into silence once more. As much as Leia hated to admit it, she knew her brother was right.

"One of us could keep watch," Luke said softly.

"And try to distract Father if he returns?" finished Leia sarcastically, finding the idea to be quite horrifying. They faded into silence once more.

"Only a few minutes, okay?" Luke said. He pulled his hand away from the keypad of their room and began moving slowly down the hallway, towards the foreboding door at the end.

"Luke," Leia said warningly, although she followed close behind. "I don't like this idea."

Luke let out an impatient breath and looked at her in slight exasperation. "Leia, either come and don't complain, or chose to go back to our rooms. But I'm going."

Biting back another worried remark, Leia nodded. She waited for her brother to turn back and continue once more, and then followed close behind him.

Luke reached the keypad and immediately reached for a pocket on his utility belt. He pulled out a small silver device and held it up for Leia to see. "It automatically picks the lock," he told Leia softly.

Leia frowned, wondering where her brother had ever managed to acquire such an item and suspecting it must have originated from Han, but said nothing as Luke leaned forward and inserted the small device into the hold at the bottom of the keypad. The screen on the keypad blinked red several times, but then flickered green, and with a loud _click, _the door swung from its locked position.

Luke spared a quick glance at Leia, as if checking to see that she was still with him, and then the two slipped into the darkness. The door clicked closed behind them.

Luke spent a few moments trying to locate the light, but when he did, large beams of artificial light cascaded from the ceiling, illuminating the room around them.

The room was very austere, much like their own apartments just a door down the hallway, but it was very likely that this room served merely as a foyer; it had very few articles, except for a large circular pod to their right and a cluster of large metal cylinders to their left.

"Meditation chamber," Luke whispered in Leia's ear as the twins gazed at the claw-like nature of the pod. "Come on," he said, pushing her not to loiter.

The foyer opened to at least three other rooms, each of which was also very spartan in appearance, and from there the chambers seemed to branch out even further. Very quickly, Leia began to recognize a pattern in the layout of the rooms; nearly all were plainly and scantily furnished, none contained anything that appeared to be an emotional memento of their father's past.

"I don't think we'll find much here," Leia said in a hushed tone to Luke, who she saw was surveying the next chamber. "We'd better make our way back."

"Wait," Luke said suddenly.

Something inside of Leia dropped. Her nerves were fraying more and more each minute more that they spent in the chambers, and Luke's 'discovery' would likely delay them even further. She glanced nervously around herself for what felt like the millionth time, as if checking to see that no one was watching. No one was… or so that she saw. She could not shake off the feeling that they were being watched, or that someone would come in at any moment.

"Look," Luke said, his head turning to look at her. He squatted beside one of the few ornate furnishings they had encountered in the chambers: a small, greel wooden chest that was delicately and elaborately carved.

Leia came to his side, watching as Luke opened the lock on the chest and slowly lifted the lid. Inside, the sole object was a small, handheld holoprojector. Leia felt her tension drop. It was just a holoprojector. They could return now.

"Wait," Luke repeated for the second time. "There's something about this."

Leia ripped her gaze from the doorway and turned to look at the holoprojector. It appeared as any other handheld projector would, in every way, but something about it seemed to make Luke fascinated, scaring Leia. She studied it closely, and suddenly a feeling of connection seemed to wisp between her and the object. "It could be a dark object," she warned Luke, highly doubtful that this new connection they were feeling with the object was a positive one.

He shook his head. "I don't think so." They continued to gaze at the object, growing more and more fascinated.

Leia could not help herself. Finding that the object was almost calling to her, she knelt beside her brother, watching his fingers move around the object, as if trying to learn the details of its shape. "Turn it on," she finally instructed him after a few moments.

Luke's fingers found the power button, and soon a three-dimensional image of a woman appeared on the surface of the projector, startling them both by the suddenness. But as Leia continued to gaze upon the woman, instantly she knew that she was someone special.

The woman was young, perhaps in her twenties, and was very beautiful. The image did not move, but her whole posture and expression spoke of life, character, and personality. She was dressed in an indigo beaded bodice with a purple embroidered overcoat, and her hair was tied back with a severe-looking golden cone. Around her neck was a matching golden band.

The more Leia gazed at the woman, the more her heart seemed to reach out to her. Finally, deep inside of her, something seemed to settle.

"Mother," whispered Luke, and something started inside of Leia in surprise. It was the word they had both longed to utter, the word they had both longed to hear. It sounded right. And somehow, it felt right.

"It's her," Leia whispered, her heart suddenly alit with joy. Happiness built slowly inside of her, threatening to overflow her and overwhelm her senses. "It's the woman I remember from my dreams."

The twins turned to look at one another, sharing in the preciousness of the moment, scarcely believing that they had finally found her, after all the research and time they had put in to locating her.

And for a moment, all was well.


	20. The Antithesis of Love

Chapter Twenty: The Antithesis of Love

"I don't understand," Leia said to her brother. "He kept it all this time."

Luke turned the projector in his hands, gazing at the image from all sides, as if trying to memorize the woman. His eyes locked upon the projection. "I think he still cares about her after all this time."

"Do you think he loves her?" Leia asked him.

Luke looked at her, wondering how a Dark Lord of the Sith could have feelings for a woman he had known so long ago. "He must. Why else would he keep it for so long?"

It was a fascinating thought for Luke, that a man turned to the Dark Side could still harbor feelings deep inside for one he used to love. It was also comforting somewhat… it meant that their father was not completely lost, had not completely embraced the dark.

Leia met his gaze. "What's her name?"

Luke turned back to the holoprojector, turning it in his hands. There was no engraving, no labels, and no identification that could help them find a name or any other type of distinguishing information. "I don't know," he said finally. "I think-"

Suddenly, a loud bang startled them, and both heads snapped up. The noise had come from the direction of the foyer.

"We should go," Leia said in a terrified whisper when they were once more bathed in silence.

After a moment's hesitation in which dread spread through him, Luke finally listened to what Leia was saying and assented wholeheartedly with her plea to leave the chambers. The bang in the foyer had finally planted the seed of dread deep inside him that a run-in with Vader could possibly occur after all, and Luke was wholeheartedly uneager to experience such a meeting. If it _was_ their father, there was no way they could explain their presence there, especially when Luke knew their father's fury would be above and beyond what they had ever experienced. He knew it would also very likely break any trust that might have been building between them, and they would lose the little freedom they had.

Luke discreetly turned off the holoprojector and quietly slipped it into his pocket. If it _was_ Vader, there was no way he was leaving without the one lead they had on their mother. He slowly stood, feeling the cold metal projector slide against his leg. It was comforting knowing that it was there, but at the same time the knowledge that he was stealing the object made it seem icy and heavy in his pocket.

There was another noise, this time softer and closer. Leia glanced toward him, looking terrified, and suddenly they both heard the familiar artificial respirator. Luke's heart stopped, and then suddenly the dark figure was in the doorway.

There was a terrible silence as the twins stared at him, horrified. Then, suddenly, Vader began to make his way threateningly towards them.

"Father," Luke said, forcing himself to stand his ground as the menacing figure approached rapidly. He could feel anger rolling from Vader like clouds of thunder, and words began to tumble out of his mouth, crescendoing as Luke voice pleaded to be heard above the upcoming storm. "Father, please, it was my idea. Leia had nothing to do with it. We were only-"

"Get out."

The voice was terrifyingly low and calm. Luke and Leia were momentarily paralyzed, their eyes widened in fear. The quiet anger was always more difficult to brave, because they never knew when thunder would roll, or how strong the lightening would be when it struck.

Something seemed to snap in Vader. "I said get out!" he roared, moving towards them threateningly.

Deciding it was not worth putting up a fight, Luke hastened his sister in front of him, and the two hurried out of the chambers. Luke could hear their father roaring after them, but he was so concentrated on getting out of the vicinity that he did not hear what was being said.

It was only when they had reached their own quarters and were safe inside, alone, that the full repercussions of the situation hit Luke, and suddenly he felt weak to the knees. Shame washed over him as he leaned heavily against the wall of their foyer and slipped down to the ground, wishing he could melt into the floor. Across the room, he could see that Leia also was disturbed by their father's anger; she was pale and had her head in her hands as she paced back and forth.

Luke silently cursed his shaking hands, clenching and unclenching them to cease the trembling. He didn't know why he was suddenly so upset. Was it fear that Vader could have harmed them? Luke was not afraid to fight back, and somewhere deep inside of him he knew that Vader would not have hurt them. No, it was deeper. It was fear that he had lost his father's trust and had driven him closer to the Dark Side. It was fear that he had lost his father's approval, something that had always mattered so much to him, even when he had not believed his father to be alive.

The more he thought about the incident, the more that Luke realized the truth of why Vader had reacted the way he had. It was because he and Leia had walked into the space where their father housed his regrets, his doubts, his fears, and the softer side to him that the world did not see. It was where he was allowed to be wounded, secretive, and vulnerable. It was where he could take off his mask and allow his scars to show. It was the one place where he could keep an emotional memento from his past.

Luke raised his head from his hands and looked towards Leia, suddenly feeling horrible that he had dragged her into the entire incident, when she had clearly said that she was not comfortable with intruding on their father's space. She had been right after all; some things were best left alone, to bear the test of time.

"I'm sorry, Leia," Luke said softly, watching her hands rub the stress from her face. He knew that she could hear him; even if she did not give any signals that she was listening. "I'm sorry I dragged you in to this. It's my fault."

Leia let out a soft sigh, halting her pacing. She met Luke's gaze. "It's not your fault," she said softly.

"It's my fault he's angry," Luke said. "We should not have gone inside."

Leia shook her head, as if rejecting the idea, and resumed her pacing.

"Maybe we should apologize," Luke said.

Leia halted her pacing and pinched her nose. "Father is not a man of words. We both know that."

Luke lifted his gaze to look at her. "Then what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"It won't be easy for you tomorrow," Luke said, reminding her that she would meet with their Father for training, as usual.

"If he shows up," Leia said pessimistically. "I don't know if I want him to or not."

"He'll be in a bad mood, at least."

"I know." Leia's words suddenly seemed to choke up, the distinct sound of hidden tears.

Luke lifted his head in surprise. He had not noticed that his sister was near crying. "What is it?" he asked her in surprise, wondering if the trauma and stress of the situation were getting to her.

Leia shook her head in frustration, waving Luke off. "I don't know… I- I thought he might have-" She broke off here.

Luke slowly stood and made his way over to her, trying to comfort her the best he could. "Thought he might have what?" he asked her gently, sitting her down at the seating area of their apartments.

Leia allowed herself to be led to a seat. She seemed flustered and embarrassed that she was tearing up, and quickly brushed away any stray drops, seeming eager not to let them be shown. "…I thought he might have been warming up to us," she admitted finally after the two had settled, and she met Luke's stare with an intensity of gaze. "…I thought that maybe he could have had a chance."

Luke pursed his lips, knowing exactly what his sister was saying. She was voicing the hope that both of them still held: that their father would renounce the dark and chose them over the Emperor. "I think we just touched him where he was wounded," Luke said gently, hopefully. "He should warm up to us again after a few days."

"Do we have a few days?" Leia asked him in return.

She had a point. How long were they staying before the Emperor returned? Luke did not know, and he sensed his father did not either. It may happen any day that they would be taken back to the Death Star and before the Emperor once more.

Luke sighed. The amount of days was out of his control, what option had they but to hope? His eyes searched for his sister's, pouring his strength and encouragement to her.

"Think of what we found, though, Leia," he said. "We found our mother. We're one step closer to finding her name."

"We left the holoprojector behind," Leia said. "We don't have any image to compare."

Pleased with the knowledge that he could brighten her up, Luke immediately reached into his pocket and took out the small holoprojector, running the smooth metal surface against his palm. "I wouldn't say that," he said, a shy smile on his face.


	21. United Against a Common Foe

Chapter Twenty-One: United Against a Common Foe

"I'm afraid I will not allow it, General Solo. Our numbers have been greatly diminished, and our fleet was considerably lessened in the Battle of Endor. Unless we get outside help, I'm afraid that the cause of the Alliance is all but lost and we will have no hope of a rescue mission," Mon Mothma said, her soft voice saddening Han. Her eyes flickered over Han and Chewbacca, communicating the gravity of their situation.

"There has to be something we can do," Han said. "We can't leave them in the hands of the Empire."

"I'm afraid we don't have the ability to send out a rescue team," Mothma replied gently, but sternly. "I cannot sacrifice the rest of the troops for the sake of General Skywalker and Princess Leia."

Han pursed his lips. It had only been two days since they reached the Alliance stationed on Sullust, but he had already been made aware of the gravity of the Alliance's situation. It had come as a bit of a shock to him when they had finally arrived on their ship from Riflor and has witnessed the devastation of the Alliance… or, rather, what was _left_ of the Alliance. As Mon Mothma said, the numbers were down greatly; Han could tell just by looking around the compound hangar where the remaining ships were undergoing repairs. He knew he could not press more for his case, even though he wanted to be reunited with Leia and Luke as soon as possible.

"You haven't told me your story, General," Mothma said gently, bringing Han back from his thoughts. "There are many things that need explanation."

Han resisted sighing. He hadn't even gotten his thoughts sorted yet, and he was expected to give a report? "Leia, Chewie, and I were captured off of the Endor moon," he started, his voice low and tired. "We were told the arrest was per Darth Vader's orders, and we were brought to the Death Star. Eventually, they led us in to the Emperor's throne room, where Luke was-"

"Excuse me, General Solo," Mothma interrupted gently. "Skywalker was already on the Death Star."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Han, realizing it would be difficult to explain without making Luke seem suspicious. "He was captured only a few hours before, and had already been imprisoned by the Emperor. You know, the bounty on Skywalker as a Jedi and all."

Mon Mothma nodded politely, signaling him to proceed, her face a mask of calm impassivity. Although Han could not get a reading on her emotions or a reaction to his words, a low gurgle from Chewie encouraged him to continue his narrative.

"When we were there, Luke made a deal with the Emperor," Han said, frowning as his recalled the memory. "He offered his cooperation to the Emperor if Leia, Chewbacca, and I were set free. The Emperor agreed that only Chewie and I should go, and Luke accepted."

"What was his business with Princess Organa?" Mothma asked Han.

Han's lip twitched. "I don't know," he finally admitted. It bothered him.

"And with General Skywalker?"

Han shook his head. "He wants to sway his thinking." _To the Dark Side_: that was what the Emperor had said. He had wanted Luke to accept the Dark Side, and had threatened Luke in case if he refused. But that hadn't been all, though Han pretended it was; Han could not forget what else the Emperor had told them about Luke, something that Han was all too willing to reject. …After all, the Emperor had been known to lie. Or, at least that was what he was telling himself. Deep inside, he knew it was the truth, and he felt horror at the revelation.

"Is that all?" Mothma asked Han gently.

No, it wasn't all. It wasn't even close to being all of what the Emperor wanted from Luke Skywalker. Luke was the son of Vader, meaning the Emperor wanted Luke's support and power to continue fueling his reign. …But how could he ever tell Mon Mothma that? Han tossed and turned the thought of confessing around in his head. It was very tempting, and he knew that Mothma would be a gentle listener. After a few restless moments, however, he closed off the idea of confessing, deciding that he could not reveal Luke's secret. It was not his place, and he would rather confront his friend than betray him behind his back. Besides, Han did not know the whole story, and a story such as Luke's required a much better explanation than the few horrible facts the Emperor had shocked them with.

Feeling as if Mothma's gaze was burning through his skin, Han turned away a bit, breaking eye contact. "Yes," he answered finally. It was a lie.

Eager to change the topic and finish his narrative, Han pushed on without waiting for permission to continue. "The Emperor changed his mind and Chewie and I were locked up in one of the detention cells. We eventually came into contact with an officer named Picoult who broke us out of the cell and provided us with a ship. Unfortunately, the lieutenant was killed in the cross-fire of a fight."

Mothma seemed genuinely curious about Picoult, something Han had suspected might happen, but she did not interrupt.

"Chewie and I flew the ship out of the Death Star before they would raise their tractor beam, and flew to Riflor where we sold the shuttle and bought transport to Sullust. We managed to lose their trail along the way."

Mothma nodded, and if she suspected anything about Han's narrative or body language, she gave no movement to suggest so. "I am glad you have managed to return, General Solo and Chewbacca," she said softly. "We need all the help we can get with rebuilding the fleet."

Calming a bit now that they were changing topics, Han asked, "How long will it take?"

Mothma seemed weary. "Much longer than we would like. We will have to move the base in the near future. It is too dangerous to stay here."

"Where will we get new soldiers?" Han asked her.

"It is one of the questions that plagues me, General," she replied sternly.

"Would it be possible to ally ourselves with other systems?" Han glanced sideways at her, his tentative tone betraying his uncertainty.

She seemed to pause for a moment, as if she was weighing Han's words. "We have nothing to bargain with," she replied. "And no spare men to send. The Alliance requires help rebuilding the fleet from the inside."

Encouraged by her slight hesitation, Han became more persistent. "I'm sure other systems are as reluctant to be governed by the Empire as the Alliance. If we could convince their leaders, we may gain strength."

Mon Mothma remained in silence for a few beats, and then finally glanced sideways at Han and Chewbacca, her eyebrows slightly lifted. Chewie let out a soft wail of agreement with Han's statement, breaking the silence. "What do you suggest, General Solo?" she asked him.

"Send Chewie and I," started Han, "And we'll present an alliance. We don't need to offer them much, just a place in the New Republic when we overthrow the Empire. Many systems are eager enough to end the iron fist of the Emperor, especially if it means lowering costs of living and trading."

Mon Mothma seemed to consider this request for a while. She then said, "I would have to present your proposition to the other members of the council, General." She paused briefly, the pride returning to her voice. "That being said, the council would have to reach an agreement as to which system or planet would be the most likely to offer aid."

Surprised but pleased Mothma was considering his request, Han placed his hands on his hips and looked down to the ground, nodding. "Thank you." He meant it.

"Of course, General Solo, Chewbacca," she replied, gentleness suddenly in her voice. "Both of you have done much for us, and for that the Alliance is eternally in debt."

Seeing Mothma's words as a sort of dismissal, Han thanked her once again, and he and Chewie headed off in the opposite direction, back towards the ship hangar to check on the state of the _Falcon. _He hadn't quite yet realized what he had volunteered himself for, but the fate of the Alliance might very well just have been transferred into his hands.


	22. Alliance of Nations

Chapter Twenty-Two: Alliance of Nations

_Boom_. Han heard the door to the conference chamber close with a heavy, ominous thud, making him jump with nervousness, and he heard the distinct _clicking_ of security locks along the doorframe.

All around him, the chamber's shades were being pulled across windows, its corners were being searched for Imperial bugging devices, and the interior was quickly falling into a secretive, wary silence.

Han shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the silence getting to him. He and Chewbacca were seated in the private conference chamber of the Trade Union of Antila Caelum, a planet on the galaxy's mid rim that orbited far away from the Imperial Core. Mon Mothma and the other members of the council had decided that this was the planet they would appeal to; all had hoped that the disgruntled nature of its people might influence their decision to form a relationship with the Alliance. And although prospects were looking promising, Han could not help being anxious for the discussions to start. After all, they had risked much to send an appeal.

Around him, the people of Antila Caelum moved busily around the conference chamber, locking down the room and taking every precaution to make sure that the Empire would never hear the discussion that was to occur, searching and double-searching the conference chamber for any set of Imperial ears or eyes. All had an air of secrecy and cautiousness, both of which Han supposed had served them well in their keeping corruption and the Empire from their government.

The conference chamber around them was simple but elegant in its nature; although Antila Caelum was a distant planet, the riches of its trade route had lent its people immense wealth, much of which had been spent in civil works. The chamber around them was arranged with its chairs in a circular formation, for the specific purpose of the top-secret conference that was about to occur, and curtains around the room that might have let in light were closed to prevent any potential spies.

Han's attention drew suddenly to a man approaching them, clothed in dark aristocratic robes. He had short white hair, the wrinkled features of an aging man, and pricey rings on his fingers. Han immediately identified him as Propus Aludra, the leader of the Trade Union, elected president of the planet, and the one who had received them.

"I hope you will excuse our precautions," he said to Han and Chewbacca, taking a chair across from them in the circle. At his seating, the other members of the council were also seated. He motioned to the shut curtains and locked doors. "The Empire has infiltrated everywhere, including aspects of our government, and we cannot risk the eyes or ears of spies in our discussions. My men have locked the room down. We are secure now."

Han awkwardly acknowledged Aludra's words with a respectful nod, remembering to show courtesy. He really hated diplomacy. It felt odd and unnatural to him. This was Leia's area of expertise, not his. "We appreciate your reception," he replied, not quite sure how to address Aludra.

Aludra seemed to find Han's word vaguely amusing, judging from the ghost of a smile on his thin lips, but he did not reply, apparently waiting for Han to continue.

"My name is Han Solo," Han began, a bit unsettled by the formalities. "This is my first mate, Chewbacca. We're a part of the Alliance. I myself am a General in their ranks. We've come to discuss a potential alliance with the planet Antila Caelum."

Aludra paused for a moment, watching Han carefully and taking his words to heart. "I must say I expected a visit of this sort," he said, more to himself than of any other. He raised his chin, addressing the entire council. "Although the fist of the Empire is as much of an enemy to us as it is to the Alliance," he began carefully, "My councilmembers and I cannot measure the probability of a win over such a powerful foe, and do not believe we can risk our planet's safety in its unlikelihood. Please understand, we admire the work of the Alliance, but cannot pledge our support."

Han put his tongue in his cheek. He had expected that Aludra would reply with such a response, but it did not stop him from being annoyed. "President Aludra," he continued, knowing that the council would hear his argument. "With all due respect, with your help we could win the war. Your planet controls an important trade route, one that it vitally important to the construction of the Death Star and the support of the Empire's core. If this trade route were to be broken, it would greatly diminish the Empire's supplies, and with the increased manpower of your planet, the Alliance's strength would grow."

"What you speak of, General, is true," replied Aludra. "However, your plan requires many months to execute. If Antila Caelum decided on that plan of action, we would only have a few days before we were subject to destruction at the hands of the Empire. This council has discussed this course of action and have already agreed on its consequences."

"There are numerous other planets who share similar opinions as you," Han replied. "Perhaps by your example, they will also be stirred into action." He paused for a moment, waiting for the thought to sink into Aludra's mind. Aludra's head changed its tilt, as if he was thinking of it in a new light. As he observed the change in Aludra' expression, Han only wished Leia, ever the diplomat, was here to witness this. And she thought he didn't do diplomacy… "You suffer as much as others at the hands of the Empire. They monitor your trading routes, take from you what is rightfully yours, and tax unjustly for their own projects of destruction. We can't offer you much, only a place at the side of the Alliance when the New Republic is formed."

"You seem to be confident of the Alliance's success, General," remarked Aludra with a hint of doubt. His eyebrow lowered cynically.

"I am certain that as the Empire continues its reign, more systems will fall into sympathy with the Alliance," Han replied. "It is only a matter of striking before it is too late."

"How can we be certain of the support of other systems?" President Aludra replied mistrustfully. He glanced to the other members of the council, who were listening to the conversation intently, and many of who had nodded their head, approving Aludra's challenge of the plan.

Han swallowed, rubbing his hands together nervously. Here was the difficult portion. "You can't," he replied honestly, watching the councilmembers grow distrustful once more. Han continued on, however, eager to keep their attention. "Although you speak of destruction of your homeplanet, your planet holds enormous importance to the Empire, something the Empire cannot risk being sacrificed. Antila Caelum is one of the major manufacturing centers of the galaxy, and although it does not produce goods to the scale of Corellia's war ships or warehouses, its goods remain vital to the Empire. The Empire cannot risk destroying the planet. Instead, in the event of a rebellion, they would attempt to take back what has been taken from them."

Aludra and the other councilmembers were quieted. Although they still seemed slightly doubtful of Han's words, the message seemed to have sparked their thoughts. They looked at Han and Chewie cautiously, as if seeing them in a new light.

"And, of course," continued Han, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the intensity of the gazes. "You can be assured of the Alliance's loyalty."

"General," began Aluda after a brief pause. "The Trade Union Council will consider your argument. We must admit you have presented a valid side, but now it is up to this planet's governing body to decide upon a course of action."

"I thank you for receiving our plea, President Aludra," replied Han. "We hope you will be able to help us."

If they didn't, they were doomed.


	23. The Senator's Identity

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Senator's Identity

"Luke," Leia called across the room to the lump sprawled across their couch. When her brother did not move, she tried again. "Luke!"

"Mmm?" Luke lifted his head sleepily. "Napping."

"Luke, look," Leia commanded him, a sense of urgency in her voice.

With a muffled groan, Luke hoisted himself up and squinted his eyes to look over at his sister. "What?"

Leia was holding a datapad in her hands and had paused in scrolling through. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and she looked towards Luke in disbelief.

Noticing his sister's stunned reaction, Luke frowned and got up from the couch, coming towards where she was sitting at the table to look over her shoulder.

"Luke, have you read this?"

"Read what?"

"This." Leia pushed the datapad over her shoulder towards him.

Luke took it out of her hands. "This is a report from-"

"From the scouts near Antila Caelum."

"This is an Imperial report. How did you manage to get it?"

Leia did not answer, instead drawing to her brother's side and trying to squeeze in to read the report.

Luke was quickly drawn in. He began to frown in disbelief. "This… this writes that the rebels have managed to forge an alliance with Antila Caelum."

Leia looked at Luke, studying his reaction. "Do you think it's true?"

"I'm just as shocked as you," he replied.

"What else does it say? Leia prompted him.

They faded into silence once more, drawing in as close as they could and scanning the article for any other bits of information they might gleam.

"Not much," Luke said softly. "The rest is inconsequential."

"Could it be true?" Leia murmured, partly to herself. "Could they have really come to the aid of the Alliance?"

They were both silent for a moment.

"That would be a bold move on the part of Antila Caelum."

"It'll aid the Alliance," Luke replied, returning to the previous page of the datapad to see if there were any related articles. "The extra manpower will greatly aid the numbers, especially after Endor."

"Not only that," said Leia softly. "It'll also cause a virtual blockade for the Empire. Antila Caelum is a major source of imports."

Luke looked at her, realizing the important of what she was saying.

"The Empire won't risk it being destroyed. It's a big loss." Leia raised her head to look at her brother. "This is good news, Luke. This is good news."

* * *

"Could you possibly tell us who she is?"

Piett looked hesitant. "You said you got this hologram projector from Lord Vader's quarters?"

Luke exhaled impatiently. Piett and the other officers were very anxious and wary when it came to issues involving Lord Vader; none of them were even remotely interested in doing anything that may upset the delicate balance of Vader's anger. Luke supposed he understood; his father's anger was often dangerous, as he himself had experienced, but he was still beginning to get annoyed. "He won't know, I promise," Luke assured him, even though they both knew his words were only to placate Piett rather than assure him. "Please, I need your help."

Leia's eyes flickered up from where she was sitting nearby in their quarters. Even though she was pretending not to be interested in the conversation, Luke knew she was listening intently. Ever since their run-in with Vader in his quarters, she had sought to distance herself from any reminders of the incident, including, even, the holo of their mother. She was silent, though, watching the conversation between Luke and Piett unfold between the two. She gave Luke a small warning glance, as if to caution him against pressuring the officer.

Piett looked extremely reluctant, but he steeled his jaw. "Very well, then. Show me the hologram. I'll see what I can do."

Leia felt a sudden burst of excitement through her mental bond with her brother, and watched as he turned abruptly and headed to their study, where Leia knew he had hidden the hologram projector. She met Piett's eye in his absence, and her glance gave him a small apology.

Luke was back a moment later, with the small device in his hand. He approached Piett. "Here it is," he said, turning the device in his hand and feeling for the power button. He looked up at Leia as his finger located it, but he refrained from turning it on. He glanced up at Leia, who was still watching him intently from across the room. "Leia?" he prompted her, as if to invite her to join them.

Leia rolled her eyes in frustration. They both knew she was just as interested as he was. She rose from her seat and approached the two men. "Well?" she prompted Luke, annoyance evident in her voice. She folded her arms tightly across her chest.

All three turned their attention to the small projector. Luke pressed the power button, and the same image appeared: their mother, in the beaded indigo dress. There was a small moment of silence as the emotions washed over the twins again. Even Piett seemed to be drawn in by the beauty of the mysterious woman.

"Who did you say she is again?" Piett asked them without removing his eyes from the rotating hologram.

"Our mother," Luke replied softly.

Leia could not help but feel wary as she studied the beautiful, young woman in the hologram. Seeing the hologram again made her recall what had happened last time, something she was not eager to do. Was researching their mother worth all of the anger it caused? She still was not comfortable risking their father's wrath.

Piett looked at Luke, slight surprise written on his features. "Your mother? She was your mother?"

The surprise in Piett's tone caused Luke to tear his gaze away from the hologram and look towards the Imperial officer. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"Very well," Piett replied. "Are you sure it's her?"

"We found the hologram in our father's chambers," Luke said, eliciting a shocked expression from Piett. "It was the only object of sentimentality he possessed."

"You went into Lord Vader's private chambers?" echoed Piett in astonishment.

Luke gave him an uncomfortable glance. He obviously had not expected Piett to address that incident.

Piett looked in incredulity from Luke to Leia and back again, growing more and more astonished at the tension that was obviously radiating from the twins. "Did he see you?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Unfortunately," Luke said. He and Leia shared a resigned glance. "He wasn't happy."

"I'd expect not," Piett returned, returning his attention to the hologram.

"Do you know who she is?" Leia asked him, prompting him to study the hologram closer.

"Almost certainly," he answered. "Most in the Old Republic could identify her. She was quite an important figure."

"What is her name?" Leia asked him.

"Her name was Padmé Amidala," Piett returned. "She served as queen of Naboo, and then was elected as senator when her term finished."

"Queen of Naboo?" Luke echoed incredulously, his eyebrows high in surprise. "She's royalty?"

"Not quite," Leia said, recalling what she had learned about Nabooian government in her studies. "They are chosen as queen at a young age, and only stay for a certain length of time before their term is up."

Luke's gaze returned to the hologram. "What else do you know about her?" he asked, directing his inquiry to Piett.

Piett shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back. "Not much. She did not live through the dawn of the Empire."

"She's dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

Leia did not have much of a reaction to this news. She had expected it, because of her memories as a young child of her mother, but still a portion of her had hoped that their mother was perhaps still alive.

"Are you certain?" Luke asked him.

Piett's jaw hardened, and he picked up the datapad lying on the nearby sofa. When he presented the screen to them, Leia could see it was footage of a funeral. Suddenly finding that she could no longer stand, she lowered herself slowly to the couch, Luke following her lead as they both watched the funeral unfold.

"She died on the day the Empire was born," Piett said, perhaps more gently than usual. "The cause was unknown, but it was common belief that Jedi killed her. …Her child –or children, rather– were believed to have died with her."

Leia watched as the casket was drawn down the street of Naboo, a long, mournful procession behind, and huge crowds around, all paying their respects to the late senator and former queen. As the casket drew up, Leia was able to look inside, and her throat swelled with emotion at the sight. Inside was the same woman of the hologram, this time clothed in a rippling blue dress, her hair cascading around her like a waterfall. Her stomach was swollen with child.

Leia found herself swallowing, pushing her tears back down. It was a horrible sight. Beside her, Luke seemed similarly affected. He had his head in his hands, as if he could not bear the sight of the footage. Leia, on the other hand, could not tear her eyes away.

She only vaguely realized Piett was retreating from the room; she was so enraptured by the footage that it held her spellbound. She continued to study it, hoping to memorize every part of it so something so precious would forever be in her memory.

"Luke," she whispered suddenly. "Luke, look."

Luke raised his head from his hands and stared at the screen where Leia was pointing. In the woman's limp hands rested a small sandy-colored pendant, a carved japor snippet. Leia's hands groped for her neck, seeking a necklace. She pulled it out and detached the leather string. It was the same one.

"My parents gave this to me on my sixteenth birthday," she whispered, her voice tight with emotion. "I didn't realize its significance." She looked down, studying the curves and detail that had always seemed so familiar to her. "Father even asked me where I had received it."

Luke reached forward and touched it, moving his thumb over the engravings. Leia saw his lips twitch with emotion, and knew he was just as touched as she was, struggling to hold it all in. A beat later, their eyes met and a wave of desperate emotions flooded through them. They both knew that this was the final confirmation. They had found her.


	24. The Emperor's Wrath

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Emperor's Wrath

The ache had returned. It was not an excruciating ache; it was a dull, long ache deep inside his chest and his mind, underneath all of his armor and padding. Underneath his mask.

Vader had found that his anger, always so easy to come to him, sometimes unbidden, filled him with an insatiable rage. When he was angry, his mind whirled and pulsated with the dark, with hate, with possession. It was so easy to get lost in its strong current, and to forget himself for a while, passing his hate for himself onto others. But once the droids had been smashed, the machines had been broken, the necks had been snapped, and the anger had abided, inside of him he did not heal. Instead, the ache returned, and in the place of his anger there returned the deep-seated shame that seemed so eternally permanent to him. Shame. Shame of himself. Of what he had become. Of what he had done. And shame that he was letting himself become weak. It caused him to ache.

But somehow, his anger never stopped his memories. It did not erase the past. Because, in the end, he had still done it. He had killed her. After all these years, it still haunted him. It was in the deepest recess of his heart, driving both his conscious and unconscious. It was why it had bothered him so much that the twins had entered into his rooms. It was the one place he could still think about her, still dream about what life might be like if she had lived, if he had not turned to the dark.

Vader turned his head, looking towards the greel chest. Subconsciously, he wondered if the twins had found the projector. He had suspected they had been looking for information about her for a while now; he not mistaken the signs: the datapads strewn across their quarters, filled with information about the Old Republic and about him, the prodding questions about his personal life, ones Vader would all-too-quickly shut down … They were searching for facts, for answers to their questions, ones Vader would not answer. As he studied the greel chest from a distance, Vader knew he could open it to check if its content was still resting in the solitary interior, but somehow he felt he would be disturbing the sacredness. And in the back of his mind, he knew it was not there.

In his sadness, the ache returned. His guilt and shame were not the only things weighing him down. In addition to these, he was continuing to have increased doubts about the future of his children, and as well as increased dread of facing the Emperor again. He wished he could prolong that meeting for as long as possible, but deep inside of him, he knew that his separation from the Emperor would not last forever, and neither would his excuses against making contact. He had avoided his master for the past few days because he knew that the Emperor had not yet learned of the escape of Solo and the Wookiee, or of the refusal of Organa to accept the Dark Side. When he next spoke with his master, it was up to Vader to relay all of this. For this, he would be punished.

"My lord?"

Vader's head snapped up. He had not heard the officer enter his quarters. Captain Covell stood there.

"Excuse me, my lord, but the Emperor commands that you make contact with him."

* * *

"Rise, my apprentice," the Emperor said when Lord Vader kneeled before him.

Darth Vader stood, raising his head upwards towards the large hovering hologram of his master. "My master, I-"

"Your reports have been less than satisfactory," the Emperor told him, his tone bitingly scornful. "Perhaps you can explain why you've failed to do so."

Knowing that his master was referring to his irregular and frequently brief reports, Vader decided the best course of action would be to tell the Emperor what he had accomplished so far in his absence. Perhaps saying what his master wanted to hear would calm his anger and redirect his frustration. "Master, I have been occupied with the training of Organa, and the rec-"

"Inconsequential," spat the Emperor. "Perhaps you have been distracted by the presence of your offspring, Vader. I sense they have had a negative influence on you."

Sensing his master did not want bumbling excuses, Vader attempted to continue in a calm manner. "Master, I assure you that-"

"I sense it, Vader," snapped the Emperor. "Do not tell me otherwise. I feel it, like an illness. Your pathetic weakness." A horrid snarl curled over his face. "Rid yourself of it."

Vader felt a sudden shock jolt through him, and he stumbled sideways at the pain.

"You have grown soft," snapped the Emperor. He seemed to take sadistic enjoyment out of his apprentice's pain. "It must end."

Vader steadied himself, steeling himself against the Emperor's criticism. He worked to close his mind from his master, hoping to block his thoughts from the Sith Lord.

"Report," barked the Emperor.

"My lord," began Vader. "I have received word of the development at Antila Caelum. The rebels have forged an alliance with the leaders. If we work quickly, we may be able to stop the rebellion before it becomes a threat-"

"It shall be of no consequence," interrupted the Emperor. A sneer grew on his features. "Their _treachery_ will be dealt with."

"Master, Antila Caelum holds important goods for the support of this Empire," Vader reminded him.

"I intend to replace their fools of leaders," spat the Emperor.

"Yes, Master."

"And what of the developments of your offspring?"

"Organa has been developing in her training, master."

Vader's words seemed to please the Emperor. "Has she learned the Dark Side, Lord Vader?"

The Emperor's question filled Vader with dread. He would not be able to lie. "No, my master. She-"

"What do you mean?" barked the Emperor.

"Master, she has not yet embraced the Dark-"

The Emperor's face grew livid, and he began to seethe. "You've trained her as a Jedi?"

"She would not accept training in any other form," Vader said.

The Emperor's rage seemed to simmer down again, but the curl of his lip did not vanish. "And I suppose your _son_ hasn't either."

Vader was silent, knowing that if he continued to speak, his master would only continue to grow angry.

"Insolence," sneered the Emperor. "Your weakness has become treacherous." He glowered at the tall, armor-clad figure for a moment. "I suppose it's for the better. I wouldn't want you poisoning their thoughts." His voice became softer, adopting more scorn. "…But then, I suppose I already have turned them against you once."

Knowing that his master was referring to his and Luke's battle only a few weeks previous, Vader was silent, although his master's words hit him unexpectedly hard. Anger and fear filled him, pulsing through his blood, but he kept his mind closely guarded.

"Lord Vader, you are to expect me in two days," snapped the Emperor. "By that time, I expect your offspring to be ready. You should only hope they have more courage than you. "

Vader could not help but feel angry at the Emperor's words. He had expected Palpatine to give him a warning of at least four days, and yet now they had only two. In addition, the Emperor's criticism of his children only irritated him the further. Forcing himself to remain calm, he asked, "And what of the situation at Tames?"

"It is of no concern," snapped the Emperor. "When I arrive, I expect everything to be prepared. What is the state of the prisoners?"

The anger suddenly drained from him and was replaced by cold fear. "Master," Vader began slowly, knowing that the Emperor would be furious for what he was about to say. "There was a… miscommunication, and it seems that I was not informed of their existence until an accident had occurred."

"Accident?" barked the Emperor.

"Master, it seems that the two prisoners had the aid of a treasonous officer," continued Vader. "They managed to alter the datacomputer records to make it seem as if their freedom was ordered from on-high." Vader paused here, knowing that the Emperor was slowly growing livid, but continued when his master did not interject. "They managed to steal a shuttle, but the officer died in the process."

"And you tell me now?" thundered the Emperor. "Where are the prisoners now?" he screeched, his face curdling with fury.

"I assure you, I have been doing everything in my power to return the prisoners to my-"

A suddenly electrical current ran through Vader, halting the words from his mouth. Instant pain racked pulsed through his body, searing, unbearable.

"Worthless!" screeched the Emperor. "Weak and pathetic!"

Vader's vision blurred, and his legs crumpled beneath him, and soon he was blinded by the excruciating touch of pain. The pain filled his head like a poison, overwhelming his thoughts and clouding his emotions. Soon, that was all he could think of.

Vader met the ground forcefully, and his mind was rocked with confusion as pain pulsed through his head. He could hear voices around him, but was not sure whose were whose.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, the pain subsided, but Vader remained on the ground, struggling to take breath. When he finally got enough strength to open his eyes, after what felt like an hour, he saw that the Emperor's transmission had ended, and he was alone in the room.

As he began to recover his mind, he was suddenly washed with mindless anger, hurt, and immense frustration, all of which grew and swelled inside of him. His body continued to throb, driving his emotions to the edge and driving reason from his brain. The Dark Side pulsed through his veins in his blood, threatening to lurch him forward violence. He was at the brink of insanity.

_Father!_ Luke's voice was suddenly in his head, concerned. He had undoubtedly experienced Vader's pain over their bond, and had reached out.

Feeling a sudden pulsating anger rocking through his limbs, Vader shoved Luke from his mind and closed the door on their mental bond, almost completely shutting his son and his daughter from himself until all that was left of their bond was a vague awareness. It was a primal reaction: to push others away from his wounded self, but he didn't want anyone to see his pain. He wanted to be alone as he nursed his wounds.


	25. Trust Broken

Chapter Twenty-Five: Trust Broken

_Father! _Luke called across their bond, alarmed by the immense amounts of raw pain that had flooded into his mind from his father. The pain was coming in waves, violent, overpowering, blinding… so much so that Luke felt his own mind spin a bit. He could feel a sudden surge of anger from his father, and then suddenly there was nothing.

Luke was alarmed, and he briefly worried that Vader had faded into unconsciousness before realizing that his father's presence was still present in their bond, faded, retreated, and vague, but still there. Vader had all but shut off their mental bond, and had closed Luke off from the pain.

Now that he was divorced of the overwhelming emotion, Luke found his legs suddenly weak, and he quickly seated himself. Never had he felt such strong emotions across their bond before, and it was intoxicating. Luke did not know if it was because of their physical proximity that he felt the emotions so acutely, or if it was the mere power of his pain that it had broken through Vader's usual barriers, but either way, the pain alarmed Luke and caused him to wonder what had caused his father's pain.

Luke opened his eyes and looked over at his sister, who was emerging from her bedroom. Like him, she seemed to have felt the suffering through their father's bond, judging by fear in her eyes.

Their eyes met, and between them passed mutual alarm and concern.

"Is it Father?" Leia whispered to him, as if she was afraid their father would hear.

Luke nodded. "I don't know what it is, but he's in immense pain."

Leia approached him quietly and took a seat beside him. "Physical or emotional?"

"Both."

Leia's brow furrowed with concern. She whispered, "What should we do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do."

Leia did not seem to be satisfied by Luke's response. "What do you think is bothering him?" she asked him softly.

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. I doubt the Emperor is happy with him if the Alliance has truly received the aid of Antila Caelum."

They both shared a glance, and Luke could not help feeling sympathetic for their father. Even though he was a Sith, he had suffered much. That much was evident.

"Maybe we could ask Piett what is wrong," Luke said.

"No," Leia said quickly. "Piett has already done so much for us. Asking him to intrude on Father's space would be crossing the line."

Knowing that Leia was right, even though he did not want to admit it out loud, Luke let the subject drop, but he could not let it rest in his mind. He still had concern for his father, and found he could not soothe his worrying. Vader had closed off their bond, meaning that no emotions or thoughts came across through the Force to Luke. Luke had no way of knowing how badly Vader was suffering; through the Force, the only thing he could sense was his father's faded presence, something that shone out like a dim beacon through the whirlwind of the Force. It was uncharacteristic for Vader. Even Luke, who had known him for such a short time, knew it. Vader nearly always left their bond open, allowing emotions to come and go freely, although he always kept the shields of his mind tightly sealed. It was unnerving now, for Luke especially, to have that closed door when it had used to be open.

Luke watched as Leia headed back to her bedroom, apparently deep in thought. Suddenly finding a sudden burst of restlessness, Luke then rose from his seat and headed out of their chambers.

* * *

"I hope you find the dinner satisfactory," said Lieutenant Pyle, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking up and down on the balls of his feet. "I apologize that Admiral Piett was not able to check on you personally. He is currently occupied with Lord Vader."

"Yes, thank you," replied Leia graciously, smoothing her dress and hoping that Pyle would leave quickly. He had interrupted her peace, and she was eager to return to it. She spared a sidelong glance at her brother, who was setting the dinner platter on their table, and hoped he would not try to engage the officer in conversation.

Luke drew to her side a moment later, and it seemed that Pyle's words had not escaped him. "Vader and Piett are in a meeting?"

Leia could not help but feel exasperated by Luke's words. She wished he would let the topic drop. Although she was just as concerned about their father as he was, she also realized the importance of giving Vader space, something they had not been doing enough of, in her opinion. Not wishing to appear disgruntled, however, she forced herself to remain still, instead settling on steeling her jaw.

"Yes, sir," Pyle replied. "Discussing the recent develops at Antila Caelum, as I suppose you've heard."

"We have, yes," Luke replied.

"It appears the same two prisoners are leading the entire movement," Pyle said. "It's created a lot of stress on the system."

The mention of prisoners piqued Leia's interest, and she felt her irritation dissolve into curiosity. "Prisoners?" she echoed.

"No doubt you've heard?" Pyle said, glancing from Leia to Luke. "They fled back to the rebels, only to be sent to rally Antila Caelum. I hear they've even convinced Pompous Propus into an alliance, and a blockade has been erected, halting the trade route and preventing the Empire from receiving vital military imports."

Pyle's words struck deep into Leia. Could it be Han and Chewbacca after all? Was it merely coincidence that a major prisoner breakout had led to the escapes of two rebel sympathizers?

"Pompous Propus?" Luke echoed, much to Leia's annoyance. He was not familiar with the names of all the dignitaries and leaders of the galaxy, but Leia was anxious to hear more of what Pyle had to say.

"President Propus Aludra," replied Pyle to Luke. Neither seemed to notice Leia's growing irritation. "He's never maintained good connections with the Empire, only simple trading relationships… He was always too proud for his own good-"

Growing annoyed that they were straying from the topic she wished to hear, Leia interrupted, "The prisoners. Who were they?"

"A wookiee and a human," he replied. "Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookiee. Both dangerous rebels. It was a scandal when they escaped."

Leia could barely breathe. Was it true, what Pyle was saying about Han and Chewie? Had they really been imprisoned and escaped? On one hand, she was horrified that they had been lied to, that Han and Chewie had been imprisoned all this time, but on the other, she was relieved to learn that they were safe out of the clutches of the Emperor. She felt a burden lift from her chest that she did not know had been there, and looked sideways at Luke, who also seemed shocked at the news.

"It seems there were treasonous acts on a part of an officer," Pyle continued, oblivious to Luke and Leia's shock. He chuckled. "I suppose Lord Vader had a difficult time explaining that to the Emperor."

Leia's head snapped toward him. "Lord Vader knew about this?"

"Of course. The two prisoners were under his charge."

Leia barely had the time to feel surprised by his words, because anger spread so quickly through her. He lied! He had lied to her! He had looked her straight in the eye and had lied about the whereabouts of Han and Chewbacca. He had played ignorance, feigned innocence to place distance and separation between himself and the Emperor. How foolish was she to believe him! He was no more than a liar and a manipulator. He had no loyalty or integrity, and she hated herself for believing he did. Any pity she felt for the man evaporated.

Leia became vaguely aware that Pyle was still speaking, and drew her attention to him to facilitate a smooth withdrawal.

"Can I be of any more assistance to you?" he was asking them. He did not seem to notice the huge emotional change that had transpired on the part of the twins.

"No, thank you, no," Leia replied graciously, trying her best to pay the lieutenant enough so he would go away contented. "Thank you for your service, Lieutenant."

Pyle smiled and gave a quick bow. "Of course. I'm glad I could be of help." He then exited their quarters.


	26. The Truth is a Two-Edged Sword

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Truth is a Two-Edged Sword

To say that the twins were civil with Vader the next day would be an exaggeration. Even Luke, who usually worked hard to control his emotions and divorce himself from feeling, was unusually cool. They both were cool: speaking in small but clipped phrases, giving frosty and defiant glances, and taking every moment to hint to Vader that they were not on pleasant terms.

Leia could not bring herself to feel any sympathy for the man, no matter how confused or irritated he became at their treatment of him. Because now she saw every move, turn, or word from his mouth as manipulation. She hated him because of it.

Vader had taken them to the practice room, as usual, and was trying to instruct them to use the dueling droids present in the complex. He seemed to have noticed their different attitude, but did not comment on or criticize their cold silence, instead continuing his instruction as if he was not bothered.

"The droids are on medium settings," he informed them once they had both pulled out their lightsabers and stood facing two tall dueling droids. "They are tools, not enemies, that are meant to hone skills and improve endurance. Destroying them is unnecessary. Concentrate on lengthening duels and predicting next movements." He reached his hand out, using the force to switch on the power of the two droids.

Leia saw the droid spring to life and ignite its lightsaber, but she did not make any effort to spring into battle. Instead she raised her lightsaber vertically and waited for the droid to strike. When it did, she blocked the strike with her blade, and continued to block the next three successive blows. At each block, she grew progressively irritated. As her irritation built up, she decided to take a stand. Knowing that it was a blatant act of defiance against her father, she suddenly took the offense, returning with a strike of her own. She sliced off the droid's limb, then through its body. The droid crumpled to the ground.

Beside her, Luke, who was still continuing to practice his own defense, glanced over her in surprise. Anticipating trouble, he disabled his own droid and deactivated his blade. He looked at her, and Leia could read it in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was going to do.

Vader noticed immediately and approached them, seeming irritated. Leia had finally broken through his calm, and part of her was smugly pleased. The other half, the one she did not chose to show, was afraid of the consequence of her rash action.

Vader seemed to notice immediately that the cause of the action was not because Leia had forgotten not to destroy the droid, but out of defiance. "Would you care to explain your actions, Organa?" he thundered. Leia noticed he did not use her first name, or even her title.

"Would you care to explain yours, _Father?_" she returned like a slap.

"Those droids are expensive, inferior in technique, and on a medium setting," he returned angrily. "There was no need to destroy it. You've lost both control and concentration."

"And I suppose you've lost your integrity and honesty," she snapped. "Although I doubt you ever had it."

"Child," thundered Vader. "I do not know of what you speak, but you shall repeat this exercise now."

Leia dropped her lightsaber from her hand and stared into the dark lens of her father's mask. "No," she said defiantly. "Not until you explain why you lied."

Vader seemed incredulous. "What is this nonsense?" he rumbled, and Leia could feel anger rising like a wave inside of him.

"Leia," she heard Luke's voice say warningly, but she ignored him.

"You told us you did not know the location of Han Solo and Chewbacca, and yet we find that you were in charge of their imprisonment," Leia exclaimed angrily, and her voice rose at the injustice, trembling slightly with frustration. "You lied."

Vader raised his chin, as if realizing the root of Leia's unhappiness. There was silence for a few beats. "Leia, listen to me," he finally said. "I did not lie to you. I-"

"No, Father," snapped Leia, and suddenly she found her throat was tight. She did not know why, because she hated this man more than anything right now, and she didn't want to listen. Shaking with anger, she turned to leave, not waiting to see if her brother would follow.

This seemed only to aggravate Vader's wrath. "Leia, turn around and listen to me!" he thundered.

Something inside of Leia snapped, and she whirled around to face her father. "You have no right to address me by my name!" she yelled.

"I _gave_ you your name!" he thundered, shaking Leia to the core. "Do not presume to tell me how I can or cannot address you!"

There was a silence in which all parties stood shocked at the outburst. Leia struggled to resume her own poise, trying to calm her frantic heart.

"I did not lie to you," repeated Vader after a beat. His angry tone softened a bit, but it retained its strict nature. "When I told you I did not know of their whereabouts, I told the truth. I did not learn of their imprisonment until they had escaped, as which point I learned that a communication error had prevented me from receiving that assignment from the Emperor." His voice suddenly grew angry once more. "But yet I was still punished for the failure, one that was not my own."

Leia was shocked at the revelation. Not only had Vader revealed his innocence, but also he had indirectly revealed the source of the pain she and Luke had experienced the previous night through their mental bond. The knowledge that the Emperor 'punished' Vader for his failures was sickening and revolting, and it was something Leia had never considered until now. She berated herself internally. It made sense now. How else was Vader to be kept on a leash, under control, kept on track? She would never have considered the fearsome Darth Vader to be a slave of the Emperor, but he was. They all were.

Luke, beside her, seemed to be just as shocked as she was. "The Emperor punishes you?"

Vader seemed to realize what he had unintentionally revealed, and chose not to respond to Luke's horrified question.

"Father, you don't let him do that to you," Luke said. He seemed to be in disbelief.

Vader must have realized he was cornered, and he snapped, "What choice do I have?"

Leia watched Vader pace angrily, like a caged animal, and for the first time she noticed the small limp in his right leg. It was a recent impediment, one that Leia was fairly certain the Emperor had caused. She wondered what other injuries he had sustained over the years, and was sure that they were plenty. Her heart softened, and for the first time since she learned of Vader's involvement in Han and Chewie's imprisonment she opened up once more the mental bond between them. Although Vader kept his emotions safely guarded and closed behind walls, Leia could still sense leaks now and then when he broke concentration. Even now, though he was trying to hide it, she could sense that he was in a great deal of pain, both emotionally and physically.

"You can fight back," Luke insisted.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side yet again, my son," Vader replied angrily. "It is your flaw, and will lead to your downfall."

Luke shook his head, refusing to believe it. "Father, why did you even turn in the first place if you knew the nature of this man?"

Something in Vader snapped, and his pacing halted abruptly. "We are not here to discuss the nature of the Emperor," he barked. "Doing so is treasonous." He paused momentarily, and then continued once more, this time in a more subdued tone. "The Emperor demands our presence on the Death Star tomorrow. He expects everything to be prepared."

The news added yet another shock for the twins, who started at this information and stared at Vader in incredulity.

"Tomorrow?" Leia echoed in astonishment. She was not ready to face the Emperor. She had learned so little!

Momentarily, Vader's mask cast downward, as if in regret. "It is better that you do not mention your escaped friends," Vader warned them. "The consequences may be severe."

The consequences may be severe? Leia watched as Vader turned to exit the room, worry spreading through her. The consequences would be severe whichever path they chose in front of the Emperor. Deep inside of her, Leia knew they could not all survive the encounter with the Emperor. And she knew that Vader knew it too.


	27. Impending Doom

Twenty-Seven: Impending Doom

The next day, Lord Vader's shuttle departed from the _Executor _in the direction of the Death Star. Traveling in no apparent rush, the shuttle arrived at the Death Star hangar amidst its Imperial entourage in relative time, and its passengers, namely Lord Vader, four guards, and two unnamed individuals, were greeted in the hangar among squads of stormtroopers and a collection of the station's finest officers.

Moff Jerjerrod met them when they disembarked, and escorted them through the hangar, informing them of the developments of the Death Star, and producing a understated report of the war outside.

"The blockade had fully set in," said Jerjerrod, walking briskly beside Vader and struggling to keep his voice even. "But we shall regain control in no time. We have ceased development on the Death Star for the time being, and extra squads of fighters have been sent out to the blockade in an attempt to force Antila Caelum into surrender. We shall have the trade route up and running in no time. I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working doubly hard to make sure the Empire will succeed."

Vader was not at all pleased to hear that Death Star construction had been halted, however, he kept quiet, knowing that the situation with Antila Caelum was likely more serious than Jerjerrod had been portrayed it. It irritated him that Jerjerrod softened the facts in order to put himself in a more positive light.

"How many imports are getting through?" he asked Jerjerrod, who seemed surprised that he had asked such as specific question.

"None yet, my lord," he replied, frowning.

"So the Empire is essentially cut off from all its supplies, and yet you claim that the situation resolved in no time?"

Jerjerrod seemed stunned at the criticism from Vader. "With the instruction of His Majesty, of course, and of yourself."

Normally Vader would have confronted Jerjerrod directly for such arrogance, but the knowledge that officers surrounded him on all sides, and that his children were only a few paces behind, listening in, kept him from losing his temper. He instead chose to hold it in, biting back sizzling comments about the way the Moff was running the battle station. Jerjerrod would get what he deserved later, after Vader had learned the true state of the Empire from another source.

"How will this affect the Empire?"

"My lord, we will have the situation-"

Vader grew impatient. Jerjerrod was underestimating the situation. "How long before this blockade will hinder our efforts?"

"We have plenty in stock," replied Jerjerrod. "Provisions amounting to excess-"

"But only a few regions from where to draw on military supplies," interrupted Vader. "We only have now what we currently possess, while the rebels have gained a seemingly infinite stock of military ships and weaponry. If our fleets are exhausted by extensive fighting, there will be no where to turn to for rebuilding."

"My lord," said Jerjerrod, swallowing so his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "There are other planets that have the capabilities of Antila Caelum that will be able to provide us with supplies, ships, and weaponry… mainly Coruscant, Corellia…"

"These planets depend on Antila Caelum to transport their goods," cut in Vader. "And use Antila Caelum exports to complete their own manufacturing."

Jerjerrod swallowed nervously, struggling to keep up with the long strides of the shiny black boots. "Yes, Lord Vader."

"The blockade has cut us off from our source of military supplies," continued Vader sharply. "Unless we find a secondary planet to replace its manufacturing and trading roles, or unless we recapture the planet in a timely manner, the Empire will suffer defeat. It is foolish of you to underestimate this situation."

"Of course, Lord Vader," said Jerjerrod hastily.

He was finished discussing with Jerjerrod, for the time being. Vader motioned for him to be dismissed, and Jerjerrod, seeming eager to distance himself, gave a hasty bow and halted, allowing Vader to continue his walk alone.

Knowing that his twins still continued close behind him, he led them and the four guards to the Death Star detention level, back to the cell where they had stayed the first night after the Battle of Endor, before he had taken them to the _Executor. _Vader felt he owed them at least an escort there; he already knew they would not be pleased to be imprisoned once more, especially after all the freedom that had been granted to them aboard the _Executor_, and felt it would not be fair to them to send them away with an officer_. _

When they arrived there, Vader could already tell that Luke and Leia were displeased, but neither said anything; apparently they had expected something like this might happen when they returned to the Death Star. Vader could not risk the slight chance of them escaping anyway, or face the deadly wrath of the Emperor.

Vader motioned to the guards, signaling them to depart. He wished to share a few words with his children in private before he escorted them inside. It was likely that he would not see them again until the Emperor's arrival.

Luke spoke first, surprising Vader. "Well, this is it, Father," he said, and seemed resigned, guarded. For some reason the tone of his voice bothered Vader, but he could not put a finger on why. "I suppose this is the end."

"Perhaps so," Vader replied, knowing that Luke was referring to the imminent death of either him or them. It was true; once they faced the Emperor, there was no turning back, and it was very likely that they would not make it.

"I was wrong about you," Luke told him, making Vader turn quickly towards him. "I did not think you would bring us before the Emperor."

"What choice do I have?" Vader returned in his deep baritone. "I must obey him."

Luke shook his head. "The Emperor will not succeed. And we will be dead. You must realize this, Father."

Vader suddenly found he could not reply. He turned his gaze away, finding that he could not meet his son's intense blue eyes, or his daughter's soft brown ones. He knew that they were looking at him expectantly. They expected to see a savior in him, something he knew he was not. What duty did he have but to obey his master? What other choice could he pick?

"The Emperor will arrive in a few hours," he informed them, so they could be prepared.

Luke and Leia did not seem to react to Vader's words, but rather to his lack of. Something in Luke seemed to settle, and his jaw hardened. Leia turned away. Then, without another word to their father, they entered the cell one after the other, silently. Then they were gone.

* * *

_Two hours later~_

Vader could not clear his mind. Never had he felt so anxious, as if he knew he was doing something intrinsically wrong. What if he was? What if this whole time he had been on the wrong side, chosen the wrong path? The Dark Side seemed familiar to him now, and he had never doubted its recesses until now. It taught a divorce from the softer, weaker feelings, such as guilt, mercy, or love. Yet why did he feel such strength in his doubt?

Vader turned his attention back to the meeting that was taking place. The dark table before him was filled with the Death Star's top officers and commanders, including Jerjerrod, and all were discussing the current progress on the blockade. Vader had already noticed that his presence had created uneasiness in the room, especially on the part of Jerjerrod, but for the most part he did not speak. He was very distracted by his own internal battle.

"Unfortunately, our fleet has not broken through their line of defense," Colonel Schulz was telling the table about the Imperial progress. "Unless we do so quickly, we will run out of manpower. We've already lost thirteen percent of our fleet, and most of our fighters, while their numbers continue to build. It seems the planet's inhabitants have stepped up to fight, and although most are poorly trained, the sheer mass and power of their fleet will ultimately defeat us unless we break through their lines.

"It will be critical to create a tactical plan to break through their defense. Clear thinking and strategizing will be our aid now," he finished. "This report presents a regrettable situation, but it is one we need to clearly and fully understand and take proper measure to address. It should not be underestimated. The rebel's alliance with Antila Caelum has been a major defeat, and if not properly dealt with could be the downfall of the Empire."

Just as Schulz was taking his seat, and the conference chamber had faded into a pensive, depressed silence, the sudden _hiss_ of the door announced the arrival of another officer, and all of the officers at the table turned their heads to survey the newcomer. A young lieutenant entered the room, and then stopped a meter inside the door, snapping his heels together and saluting the officers around the table.

"What is the meaning of this interruption, lieutenant?" Jerjerrod asked him.

"Sir, the Emperor has just arrived."


	28. Antithesis

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Antithesis

The mood was somber when Darth Vader led Luke and Leia up the stairs to the dais of the throne room. The tall throne was turned away from them when they began to approach, but Luke could see the long sleeves of the Emperor's cloak dangling from the sides.

"Welcome, Skywalker, Organa," the chilling voice said. The chair spun around slowly, and soon Luke saw the familiar hooded figure. "I have been anxious to continue where we left off. Your father has already told me so much of your progress."

Luke did not look towards Vader, knowing that the Emperor was already using words to twist meanings to turn all of them against one another. It was how he elicited anger from his "apprentices": by manipulating the most basic relationships to seem betrayals, and utilizing the hurt that arose from it. Knowing this, Luke steeled his mind, making sure that his emotions were in check, and that his anger, which he knew would likely surface in the upcoming minutes, was dispelled from his mind. Luke could tell his father felt anger because of the Emperor's comment; he could feel it through their bond, but Vader must have had enough self-restraint not to let it show outwardly, because neither his body language nor his safely walled mind revealed any of his emotions.

The Emperor did not seem to care that none of the parties reacted to his words; in fact, his attention seemed fixed elsewhere, straight on the face of Leia, who was looking away in unease. Slowly, he stood from his chair and made his way towards them, eyes never leaving their target, and a terrible smile growing across his face. "And now we have Princess Organa," he said, his voice horribly smooth. "What a pleasure." He reached out with his wrinkled hand to touch Leia's cheek, and turned her chin with his hand, as if admiring her face from all sides.

Luke could not help it. Anger flared inside of him, and although he kept it in control, he could not help but feel his hate for the Emperor rekindle inside of him. He could sense his father's tension as well. Apparently Vader did not like to see the Emperor touch Leia just as much as Luke did. Luke clenched his back teeth, making his jaw muscles bunch, but he did not lose control, instead waiting for the Emperor to move on, as he knew he would.

"A rare beauty," cackled the Emperor, and Leia recoiled from his hand as if burned. A sudden intake of air through her nose hinted that she was just as revolted by the Emperor as Luke was. The Emperor cackled softly, apparently sensing her discomfort and taking enjoyment from it. "Much like your mother…." Then, ignoring Leia's sudden start, he continued in a suddenly business-like tone. "Well, we'll see where that leads you."

Then, he turned around from them. "You must know, you both are now mine. There is no escape."

"You no longer have any bargaining chips," Luke said bravely, so suddenly that both his father and sister turned their heads to look at him. "Your prisoners have escaped, due to your mistake, and are now waging a war against your Empire, one they have a good chance of winning."

The Emperor had turned around to hear Luke's words, and his smile had slowly faded into a sneer. "Your _father's_ mistake," he snapped. "One he has paid a dear price for."

"You will not turn us," Luke said stubbornly, just as the Emperor was about to turn back around. He waited until the Emperor, surprised that Luke had spoken up defiantly once more, had met his gaze in vexation, and then continued, "We will not turn, and Father will not kill us. You will have to do it yourself."

"Rash child!" snapped the Emperor, shaking with anger. "You think so highly of your father, and foolishly so. He is mine, and has always been." Suddenly, however, his face seemed to smooth, the wrinkles of anger seeming to disappear from its corners. A sneer spread across his mouth. "He has been known to sacrifice family members for his own gain."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the respirator of Vader, and Luke and Leia were likewise shocked, confused as to what the Emperor was referring to.

"I suppose he never told you what happened to your mother," continued the Emperor, and his sneer grew as he recognized Luke and Leia's fascination. "How she truly died."

Luke looked towards Vader, struggling to search the blank mask for any type of emotion that could negate the Emperor's words. But he did not find it: only feelings of shame, hate, and guilt resonated from inside his father. "Father?" Luke asked him softly, in disbelief, not daring to accept what the Emperor was hinting at. The Emperor manipulated words, twisted truths! What he was alluding to could not possibly be true!

"He is too much of a coward to tell you," the Emperor said, his hate-filled eyes fixed on the black figure. "The story of his turn." The Emperor was silent for a moment, perhaps for a dramatic pause, perhaps to enjoy Vader's obvious torment, perhaps to collect his thoughts, and then he continued. "You want to know what really happened?" he snapped. His lips curled. "He killed her."

It was almost too much to take in. But when Luke did not hear his father speak to defend himself, he whirled around to Vader in horror. Beside him, Leia did the same.

"You killed our mother?" Leia asked, horrified. Her voice was barely above a whisper, as if she could not get the words out.

"I didn't kill her," Vader said, and Luke sensed a mixture of anger, grief, and guilt coming from him.

"You tried to," the Emperor said inscrutably. His words were now directed at his apprentice, and he seemed to enjoy the torment that Vader was obviously suffering. "Even when she stood in front of you, begging, pregnant with your children." He spoke the words slowly so each word fell like a blow, and his hooded eyes did not leave his apprentice's mask.

Horror spread through Luke. No. No, it couldn't be true. Obi-Wan had never said that their father had tried to kill their mother. He would have told him, wouldn't he have? _He didn't tell you Anakin had become Darth Vader, _said a voice inside his head. Luke was left to wonder in angst how much more Obi-Wan had kept quiet. If it was true, what the Emperor was saying, it was no wonder Obi-Wan had thought Vader was beyond saving. Luke swallowed. The knowledge made him sick, and he was repulsed by the very thought that their father had tried to kill his own children while they were still in their mother's womb.

"No," Vader said, his voice strained and full of emotion. His whole body seemed to slump, as if he could not face the Emperor's words.

Luke felt grief emanating in sudden waves from his twin as well, but what alarmed him even more was the surprising amount of anger the grief was turning into. Like him, she was greatly angered by the Emperor's words.

"I wonder what you thought," the Emperor continued, as if he did not notice Vader. His tone was that of vague curiosity, as if he saw Vader as a sort of experiment that should be analyzed. "When she choked at your hand, and she fell at your feet."

Suddenly, there was a cry of anguish and a _hiss _of an igniting lightsaber, and a blur flew past Luke's eyes, throwing itself towards Vader. The red lightsabers clashed and dissolved into a whirlwind of passionate blows, and Luke finally comprehended with horror what was happening. Leia had lost control and had thrown herself at Vader. But it wasn't Leia he was seeing. Her eyes were a sickly yellow.


	29. Blood Bond

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Blood Bond

Luke was momentarily shocked, and he suspected the Emperor was at well, but while his shock faded into horror, the Emperor's shock transformed into glee. For the Emperor, all was happening to his plan; he had angered one of the twins into battle –Luke had seen it happen before– and they would drive themselves into the dark. It was, of all things, a trap. A horrible trap, one that Luke had barely managed to climb out of.

Leia and Vader were fighting close together, and their blades were moving so fast it alarmed Luke. It was quickly obvious that Leia was the aggressor in the fight, returning blows quickly and reacting passionately to the offense. And although Vader's expert and infallible defense skills made certain the outcome, Leia was still frightening to behold. Luke had not even known Leia was that advanced, but he knew that tapping into the Dark Side could unlock many abilities one did not know they had, making it all the more alluring. Leia was quickly falling into that snare.

Luke rushed towards the dueling pair. He needed to stop his sister before she would lose herself. "Leia!" he cried, desperately trying to stop her.

The blades were dancing violently, and Leia was quickly driving Vader down the stairs, although she could not break Vader's unfaltering defense. Luke suspected Vader was merely holding his own, refraining from being offensive or aggressive. Luke sensed waves of grief coming from Vader, suggesting that he did not have the strength to feel hate towards his daughter, even when Leia was feeling such hate towards him.

Luke looked for a way he could intercede, but the blows were falling so strong there was no way he could step in between them without getting hurt or killed. Also, with a growing dread, he suspected they would not stop for him.

Settling for physical intervention, Luke grabbed Leia's arm to stop her swing. "Leia, stop!" She ignored his tone of urgency, ripping her arm from his grasp with a ferocity he didn't know she had. Her concentration on her task ahead did not even break.

It was almost as if he was seeing her in a new light. She was so fiercely and determinedly fixed on revenge over their father that he saw no mercy, and no hesitation in her eyes. He just saw relentless anger.

His insides sank with dread, and he did the only thing he could. He ignited his green blade and thrust it between the two, stopping Leia's red one halfway down its path towards Vader. Leia would stop her fighting if he interrupted, and hopefully she would realize how dangerously close she was slipping to the Dark Side.

He was wrong. Instead, without pause or consideration, she turned on _him_ with her lightsaber raised, as if suddenly he had become the object of her hate. Leia had seen Luke's interruption as a challenge, something that needed to be resolved. As her lightsaber came down upon his, Luke grew shocked and horrified at his sister's ferocity, but he stubbornly stood his ground, making sure to remain between her and Vader to prevent her from continuing her barrage towards their father.

Inside, his hope sunk, and he desperately tried to communicate with her through their bond, but she had sealed it off. She said nothing to him, but her golden eyes glinted dangerously at him through the clashes of their blades. Luke found that Leia's blows were easy to block, due to her inexperience, but each blow was still heavy on his heart. Each time their lightsabers clashed, it was increasingly painful, because each blow that landed on him felt like a betrayal.

After a long exchange, they finally paused, and Leia drew her lightsaber back to her side. She had apparently realized she could not break through Luke's defense. "Get out of the way, Luke," she said, her tone dangerous.

"Leia, you don't know what you're doing," Luke said in anguish, extinguishing his lightsaber to indicate he wanted to talk. "You're using the Dark Side." He started towards her, hoping that touching her would shake her back to reality, but she pointed her humming lightsaber towards his chest as a warning to back off.

"Get out of the way, Luke," she repeated, her eyes fixed over Luke's shoulder on their father. "I don't want to hurt you."

She didn't want to hurt him? "You already are," he replied in distress, and her eyes snapped down from Vader to Luke's face. Luke studied her, searching for signs of her previous self. He watched as her irises slowly darkened from their golden hue, as if Luke's pain was bringing her back. "Leia, let go of the anger," he whispered to her in horror. "You don't know what's happening to you."

Her eyes slowly darkened to their natural brown, but they retained their pain and anger. "He killed our mother!" she exclaimed, grief in her voice. "He's a monster!"

"Leia, your anger is driving you," Luke pleaded. "You'll end up like them, thoughtless, unfeeling, and angry."

Apparently, Leia suddenly understood, because something clicked in her, and she lowered her lightsaber. Her eyes softened, now filled with more dread than anger. She had seen herself, and was afraid of what she had the potential of becoming.

"Please, Leia, stop to think. You're better than this. You can overcome it." Luke watched his sister carefully.

"He's taken so much from us," Leia protested, her throat tight. "We've lost so much." Her voice began to shake with emotion. "We'll never know her because of him."

"I know," Luke said. "But we can't lose each other."

The lightsaber was extinguished, and the empty hilt dropped to the floor with a clatter. Leia came into Luke's arms, her mouth trembling, and Luke held her. He closed his eyes as he held her, pouring his love and support to her. At the same time, determination spread through him. The Emperor or Vader would not turn them against one another. Finding a sister had been miracle for him; he would _not_ lose her like he had lost his family.

The beautiful moment did not last, however, because the sudden sneer of the Emperor interrupted their peace. "No!" the Emperor spat, his lip curling in disgust. Luke and Leia broke apart, staring with fear at the Emperor, both knowing that his wrath would soon be upon them. "Foolish boy," he snapped, his eyes narrowed furiously on Luke. "You will _pay _for this," he snarled.

Luke looked to Leia, and the glance they shared nearly broke his heart, but at the same time lifted him up. It was a glance full of resignation, but also of acceptance and support. They knew that they would likely die here, but they also knew that they would do it together, without giving in to the influence of the Emperor. It was the end.

Darth Vader drew up beside the Emperor, slow, pensively, and although Luke could not read his emotions, he could feel them through their bond. They were tormented, full of grief. Vader took a step closer, as if he was about to draw his children back, or intercede for them, but he did not step into action.

"We won't listen to your lies, Palpatine," Luke said, raising his chin. "We don't want to become like you."

The Emperor stared at him for a moment, perhaps realizing that Luke had addressed him directly and informally, or perhaps fuming at Luke's blatant defiance. "Do you want to die, Skywalker?" hissed the Emperor.

"I will not turn. You will have to kill me," he answered. He said it with pride. If he were to die, he would do so with his dignity.

The Emperor paused again, and then his lips curled in a sneer, baring his yellowing teeth. "So be it, _Jedi_."

Then, with a swipe of the Emperor's hand, Leia was thrown up into the air by an invisible force and tossed away from him, so suddenly that she did not have time to cry out. When she hit the ground, a few meters away, she was still.

"I will deal with you later," the Emperor growled. Then, as if he was a beast about to consume its prey, he slowly turned towards Luke, raised his two wrinkled hands, and released a torrent of lightning.


	30. The Tides May Change Their Course

Chapter Thirty: The Tides May Change Their Course

A little ways away from the Death Star, the _Executor _moved lazily through the star-speckled space, TIE fighters swarming around its enormous hull. The picture was one of serenity, and all was calm in the _Executor's_ outward appearance. Only those on its deck knew things were not as peaceful as they seemed. In fact, things had become rather chaotic.

"Sir, a vast amount of rebel ships are approaching the Death Star," one lieutenant was calling from beneath the _Executor's _deck. Around him, it was a scene of disorder: officers moved up and down the bridge busily, and outside the control room, stormtroopers and pilots moved about the corridors. Only two officers were standing stationary on the bridge as others passed about them. Judging from the ranks on the breast of their uniforms, the younger of the two was the superior officer –Firmus Piett, Fleet Admiral. The older was of the two and standing to Piett's left was Captain Covell, an older man with white hair. Both were looking down in disbelief at the lieutenant.

"We don't have an exact number yet on the database," the lieutenant continued, looking up at the captain and admiral from his chair underneath the bridge. "In about two minutes we should be able to confirm the size of the approaching rebel fleet."

"How can this be?" Covell asked, mostly to Piett. "We assumed it would be weeks before they would put together an attack."

"Estimated time of arrival: ten minutes," chimed in a second lieutenant, who was seated to the right of the first lieutenant. He looked up at Piett. "We're just getting them on our screens now, sir; they're approaching from the starboard side at about ninety degrees."

"How is this possible?" Piett demanded, directing his question mostly to the captain on his left than to either of the officers below.

The second officer looked uncomfortable. "I'm just reading the screens, sir."

"Have they completely abandoned their blockade?" Piett asked him.

"Reports say that, sir. They're heading full force towards us."

Piett peered down at the officer and frowned. "How many fighters and destroyers do we have to meet them?"

"Their exact fleet numbers are yet to be ascertained," answered the first lieutenant for his comrade. "But we've deployed most of our fleet, sir."

"Well, that should be able to dispel them quickly," Covell replied dismissively, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Then finally this fiasco will be over." Suddenly, the gazes of the three men snapped to him. Covell frowned, sensing their shock.

"Sir," started the first lieutenant cautiously. "With all due respect, according to this report on my screen, the rebels number almost as great as our entire fleet."

Covell blanched.

"It seems we did not know the true number of manufactured ships on Antila Caelum, captain," Piett explained gravely to the stunned man. "They had at least three times the amount of fighters as we believed them to hold. Their warehouses held above and beyond the number we estimated. I'm afraid the situation is much more serious than we believed."

"Sir?" the first lieutenant prompted him.

"Continue your survey. Report when an exact number has been reached," Piett instructed him. "I want to know how many ships they have." Piett then glanced sideways at Covell, who was still reeling from shock, and continued his thoughts to the captain. "This blockade has had a larger impact on the fleet than we expected. With all the energy put into our attempts to break through, I'm afraid we've lost many of our finest fighters, and our numbers have decreased dramatically. Their blockade not only diminished our strength and numbers, but also provided the perfect distraction. We've been strategizing a capture plan, because our goal has been to reclaim the planet and all of its recourses, but they have tricked us and surprised us with this attack. Now we are left with fewer fighters than the Empire has ever possessed, no battle strategy, and little organization.

"One more issue is that they're coming to us in our own ships," Piett continued. "We won't be able to distinguish ourselves apart from one another, and while the Alliance has had the time to come up with a plan for communication, we have no sure way of knowing if our communication lines are secure, especially because all the fighters share the same frequencies."

He nodded slowly, and then continued once more, his tone pensive. "Yes, captain, I'm afraid this is a very serious situation, and I can only hope that our numbers are strong enough to hold off and defeat this fleet."

* * *

"This is General Solo, checking in," Han said over the intercom on his headset, flipping a few switches on the control panel of the _Millennium Falcon_. "In position for attack." He released the com button and turned sideways to Chewbacca, who was sitting in the copilot's chair of the _Falcon. _"Get ready. ETA's three minutes."

Chewie growled a reply, moving his furry paws over the console.

"I'm just glad they gave us the _Falcon _back," Han murmured, partly to himself, partly to Chewbacca. "I can't imagine flying one of those TIEs," he said louder, glancing out of the window where scores of TIE fighters were flying beside the _Falcon_. "My only regret is kicking Lando out of the _Falcon's _cabin." Lando Calrissian had surrendered his hold on the _Falcon _after the Battle of Endor, returning it to Han and Chewie, and was now flying one of the fleets light cruisers.

Chewie made a series of soft cough-like laughs, and Han could not help smiling in amusement, both remembering the reluctance of Lando to return the ship. When the laughs faded out, however, and Han's amusement at the fate of Lando died away, the mood returned to its somberness. Though they joked to keep the situation lighthearted, both knew that the next few hours would be crucial for the Alliance. It was their biggest attack launched yet, and they could not afford to mess it up. If they did not succeed, it was likely they never would.

Han glanced out of the window for what felt like the millionth time, as if he was once more confirming that the Alliance was still beside him. Having the TIE fighters was an eerie sight for Han, especially because he had spent so long running from anything that looked remotely Imperial, but it was also a comforting thought knowing that inside each of the fighters was a rebel pilot. How they had managed to recruit so many pilots from Antila Caelum was a mystery to Han, but he didn't question it. After all, the pilots of Antila Caelum had been just as aptly trained as Imperial pilots to fly the TIE model, probably due to the fact that so much of their economy was spent on manufacturing the fighters. All of this was a relief to Han; he couldn't risk any inexperienced pilots flying by his side; they would be a threat to all involved, including the _Falcon _and other pilots.

It was also a comfort for him to see that among the TIE fighters were the rebels' iconic x-wings. The Alliance had not left all its class behind, it seemed. Han was glad to see the familiar x-wings. They brought back memories of happier times. If Luke were here, Han wondered if he would be in one of the fighters. He most certainly would be. And Leia would most likely be in one of the heavy cruisers, watching the battle and strategizing with the other leaders. Han sighed. He missed them both terribly, and not for the first time that day, he worried for them. His heart ached to see Leia once more, to tell her that he loved her, to kiss her.

He had every right to be worried. Although he doubted that the Emperor or Vader would harm them, judging from Luke's surprising parentage, and he trusted Luke's character enough to know that Luke would do everything in his power to protect Leia, he also knew that their mission as a fleet was to face the Imperial fleet and destroy the Death Star. Once they reached the Death Star, a quarter of the fleet would be sent to Endor with a mission to bomb the Sanctuary Moon's shield generator, while the other three-fourths would lead a direct attack on the Death Star. Han could only hope that Luke and Leia, if they were aboard the Death Star, as he suspected they were, would be able to sense the danger and escape before the station was destroyed.


	31. Redemption

Chapter Thirty-One: Redemption

"Sir!"

Piett whirled around from his place by the _Executor_'s bridge window to see a lieutenant approaching him hastily.

"Sir," the lieutenant said breathlessly. "We've lost Endor."

Piett spun back around to the window, refraining from cursing. He wet his lips, but kept his calm demeanor. "Withdraw from the planet," he ordered. "Place the full strength defending the Death Star. Make sure no rebels get through."

"Yessir." The lieutenant spun and moved away hastily.

Piett turned his gaze back to the window. The battle was not going well. Not only had the Alliance almost completely caught them unprepared, but they had attacked so directly and with such strength that the Imperial fleet was now suffering. And the fact that they had just lost Endor, the one defense of the Death Star, was another huge loss.

Piett watched as large beams shot from the Death Star, blowing up another of the rebel cruisers. Although the Death Star had been a huge asset to them throughout the battle yet far, the simple fact was that the Alliance had brought too many small fighters and very few cruisers. The small sizes of the rebel TIE and x-wings fighters made it almost impossible to target them, so the Death Star's lasers could only target a select few of the rebel fleet. In addition, it was hard to pick out rebel TIE fighters from Imperial ones. Somehow, the rebel fleet had developed an identification system, and had adapted to the similarities quite quickly. The Imperial fleet, on the other hand, was still struggling to differentiate friend from foe.

* * *

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Han as the rebel fighters sailed overhead. The shield generator from Endor was no more, meaning that the Death Star was now free for an attack.

Following the direction of the other rebel fighters, Han pulled up on the _Falcon, _and the ship summersaulted upward, turning so it ran parallel with the other fighters. Outside of their window, lasers flickered all around, but none scratched the _Falcon's _hull. Throttle at full speed, the _Millennium Falcon _and the rest of the fleet moved towards the large space station straight ahead.

* * *

The pain was unlike Luke had ever experienced before. Lightning wracked his body, causing him to writher and cry out in pain. It started slow at first, and then gradually built with such precision that Luke knew it was all a part of the torture method the Emperor was inflicting on him. The Emperor wanted him to suffer as much pain as possible before his death.

Luke curled up in a fetal position, writhing and screaming. No position that he could take would alleviate the pain. The lightning found him everywhere, inside and out, and danced all over his body like biting fire demons. The pain wracked at his chest, tearing at his heart and organs, and moved to burn his outside flesh. It was slow, torturous, and rapid at the same time. Finally, when he felt like he could not take it any longer, he cried out, "Father, please!" He looked up to the masked figure, unable to read his emotions and too much in pain to sense his father's response, but observed how the figure was standing so quietly, and prayed that maybe, just maybe, his father would be touched. A part of him could not believe he was calling out to him for help, especially after what had been revealed about his mother, but he knew that the only person who could help him right now was his father. Another round of lightning wracked through him, building in its strength, cutting off the words from his mouth.

Luke could hear screaming all around him, and vaguely realized some of them came from Leia. He didn't know what was happening to her, or if she was still somehow pinned to the ground by the Emperor, but he could hear her crying and calling his name in anguish.

As more lightning pulsed through him, Luke felt himself weakening, but he continued to call out to his father. His sight wavered, and just as he was about to give up and fade into nothingness… the pain subsided.

Confused, and hearing cries of pain coming from a new source, Luke wearily lifted his head. The sight he saw only shocked him more. His father had apparently turned on the Emperor, because Vader was now standing over the crumpled body of the Emperor, whose head was slowly rolling away from the decapitated body. Vader stood there for a moment, but he appeared to be in physical pain, because he slowly fell to his knees and the extinguished lightsaber rolled out of his fingertips. He had saved Luke.

Overwhelming hope blossomed inside of Luke's chest, dispelling some of the pain that still resided there. As he tried to rise, however, a wave of nausea overwhelmed him, and he became dizzy. Finding that his eyes were going black, he closed them and rested back down. He would have to wait until he had the strength.

Instantly, Luke felt Leia reach his side.

"Luke!" she cried, her voice full of panic. She grasped at Luke's shoulders desperately, trying to make sure he was okay.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm okay, Leia."

She gave a gasp of relief. "I- I was so worried. I thought- I thought-" Here her voice broke off, and she lifted Luke off the ground to embrace him tightly, burying her face in his neck as her body was wracked with sobs.

"I'm okay, Leia," he replied, feeling awkward and slightly embarrassed at Leia's dramatic concern. After a moment, however, when her trembling did not cease, he sensed she needed comfort and wrapped his arms around her, savoring the preciousness of the moment.

"Don't do that to me again," she snapped angrily, suddenly pulling herself out of Luke's arms.

"…What happened?"

"Father cut off the Emperor's head," Leia said. "I thought it would be too late. I couldn't do anything to help-"

Luke turned suddenly, looking over at the figure kneeling beside the Emperor's body. His father's breaths seemed to be unusually short and rasping, and Luke suddenly realized he might have been hurt. "Father?" he called.

Leia withdrew from Luke. She seemed hesitant to approach, and instead watched as Luke shakily stood and hesitantly approached their father.

The mask rose as Luke approached.

"Father," Luke said. He barely dared to breathe. Had their father renounced the dark? He reached out with his mind, and touched his father's Force presence. The darkness had been driven away, almost like a sky could be cleared of dark clouds, and a new presence shone there, so bright, new, and brilliant, but yet so familiar.

"Luke," the respirator said, but it wavered. "My son. My children…"

It was if a barrier crumpled between them. Feeling a sudden desire to be near his father, Luke fell to his knees in front of the dark figure, so the two were close and looked eye-level at one another. "Father," Luke said, his voice shaking with emotion. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the armor on his father's shoulder. The mask sunk down to his chestplate, and Luke could feel him shaking.

There were no words exchanged for a long while. Luke closed his eyes, bathing in the serenity of the moment, and sensed Leia approach and kneel beside him. They all joined minds, allowing the barriers to crumple between them and the emotions to run freely.

The moment was precious to Luke. It was the first time he had ever been with his father, his real father, Anakin Skywalker. Now their bond was free and open, and emotions and thoughts ran freely between them. Although their father was not a man of words, something Luke had slowly learned from his experiences with Vader, he knew he was someone of powerful emotion, and spoke through his emotions. And now that all barriers and walls were gone between them, Luke could sense all of these freely. He sensed the hurt from all of the years in a mask. He sensed the pain his father was enduring. But something that overpowered all of these was the overwhelming love and protectiveness for his children, which moved and stirred Luke to his core. It was the love of a father for his children, and it was something that was very dear to Luke, because he had always possessed a thirst to know his true father. This was him.

Eventually, however, the moment had to end. Soon, the emotions running across their bond began to come through muddled and painful, and the breathing from his father's respirator became rasping and irregular. Luke pulled himself out of his reverie, realizing with astonishment and alarm that their father was injured, and was slowly slipping away.

"Father?" he asked, alarmed. "What's happening?"

It took a few rasping breaths for the man to answer, but when he did, his words chilled Luke to the core. "Dying."

Horror spread through Luke. "What do you mean?" he asked, shocked.

Again, it took a few breaths for him to reply. "The force lightning… short-circuited… life-support."

Life-support. His father's life-support was run entirely by mechanics, Luke realized with horror. The Emperor must have managed to strike him with force lightning before he had been killed, therefore short-circuiting the mechanical equipment. That meant that their father had very little time. They would need to get him to a medical center right away. They only had as much time as their father could survive without the help of his suit… or what was left of it.

Suddenly, a huge rumble shattered the Death Star, and the three were nearly thrown off balance as the throne room shook around them. Luke and Leia shared a shocked glance. They both knew where it had come from. The Alliance was destroying the Death Star.


	32. Reunion

Chapter Thirty-Two: Reunion

"We need to go, now," Leia told him, her expression pale and serious.

Luke turned back to their father. "Father, you need to come with us. We'll take you to a medical center as soon as we can."

Then, without a further word, Luke and Leia moved towards their father, and draping his arms over their shoulders, stumbled toward the exit.

* * *

The internal passageways of the Death Star were long and complex, and they tested Han's piloting skills to the max. To fly through such tight passageways, one had to have near perfect reflexes and had to be good at predicting the turns and twists. It was additionally stressful to know that right on his tail were some of the top Imperial pilots, trained and tested at the Imperial academy.

Han flicked some of the switches on the control panel and readjusted his headpiece. Once they reached the main reactor, he would show those Imperial fighters who was the better pilot.

Chewbacca gave a growl, shaking Han from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Chewie, it's coming up. Better prepare the concussion missiles."

Chewbacca replied with a grunt of acknowledgement, and Han continued to flip switches on his control panel, preparing for their entrance into the main reactor. They would only have one shot to get the thing blown up, and they couldn't miss.

"Main reactor, ahead," Han spoke into his headpiece to the rest of the strike team inside the Death Star's bowels.

The _Falcon _emerged from the bowels into the main reactor shaft. The interior of the space was curved on the sides, allowing plenty of space for the _Falcon _to maneuver. Ahead, the reactor loomed, its hourglass shape large and daunting to look upon. Han immediately located the power regulator.

"Proton torpedoes to the power regulator," Han called into his headpiece.

"Copy that." Four of the x-wings and TIE fighters pulled off towards the power regulator. A moment later, torpedoes shot out of their hulls, piercing the pointed power regulator.

Feeling the resulting explosions rock the _Falcon_ and realizing they did not have much time before the entire main reactor would blow, Han flipped the guns open and aimed the final missiles at the center of the reactor shaft.

"Luke, Leia, you'd better be off of this hell of a station," he muttered to himself, feeling sick in his stomach. Then, steeling his jaw, he released the missiles, and they collided directly with the middle of the reactor shaft. The collision set off a series of chain explosions, and then finally the main reactor snapped in two, and began to crumple.

"Strike team, evacuate," Han instructed, and the _Falcon _reentered the Death Star's bowels.

The next few minutes were the most stressful in his life. He watched as fighters of his strike team got picked off one by one. The passageways were narrow, so when an Imperial was on one's tail, there was little one could do. In addition, behind him, the explosions from the main reactor were now traveling down the shaft in a series of mini explosions, and they were quickly catching up to where he was fleeing.

Just when he thought he wouldn't make it, the _Falcon _burst from the Death Star and into the broad expanse of space before them. Han let out a loud, joyful yell of relief, and the _Falcon _flew away as the Death Star behind them exploded into millions of pieces. The Alliance had won.

As he and Chewbacca celebrated their success with loud yells, Han glanced all around them, where the other rebel pilots were likewise exuberant. Rebel TIE fighters and x-wings flew all around them in their celebration of victory. But just as Han was about to set course to head back to the fleet headquarters, another ship caught his eye and drained his happiness.

It was an Imperial _Lambda_-class shuttle, and it was flying dangerously close to the other members of the rebel fleet. But this was not just any shuttle. As the shuttle drew near, Han noticed the distinguishing stripe on its nose, the symbol of a member high in the Empire. It was not just any shuttle. It was Darth Vader's own.

Chewbacca seemed to notice it too, because he gave a low growl of frustration.

"Good idea, Chewie," Han muttered angrily. He didn't know how the dark lord had managed to escape the Death Star, but it seemed unfair that he had lived. "Let's show him who is boss."

Han swallowed back his anger and turned the _Falcon _so it pulled up behind the shuttle. As he prepared to open the guns and blast the ship out of the skies, however, he suddenly changed his mind. He had a better idea. Let the justice of the Alliance sentence the old bastard. Han opened the intercom and picked up their frequency.

"_Lambda_, we have you on our screens," he said into his headpiece. "Surrender now or-"

"Han!" exclaimed a familiar voice, cutting him off. It was Leia.

Shocked and horrified at the same time, Han replied incredulously, "Leia!"

"Han, don't shoot! Luke and I took Vader's ship."

"Leia…!" Han still couldn't believe it. "Where… how did you escape?"

"We'll tell you later," Leia said, but static crossed through the transmission, making it break and crackle. "Listen, we need to get to the medical center right away-"

"Leia," Han cut in. "Is Luke okay? Are you both-"

"Gold leader," interrupted a voice from another frequency. "Do we have permission to shoot down _Lambda _-class shuttle?"

Han frantically switched the frequencies on his control panel. "No, no," he said into the headpiece. "That's a negative, commander." He could barely believe he himself had considered shooting them down only a few moments before. He switched the frequency back to the one that he had spoken to Leia on. "Leia," he called into the headpiece. There was no answer. "Leia!" Still no answer.

Han flipped off the com, muttering, "Dammit." The transmission on their shuttle must have been faulty.

Chewie gave a series of barks.

"Yeah," replied Han. "I'm going to follow them. Keep on their tail, Chewie. I'm not going to let them out of our sight. Not this time."

No. Not this time. Han felt a wave of relief spread through him. He had spent so much time worrying about the fates of Leia and Luke that now that he knew they were all right, it felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulder. He found himself grinning cheek to cheek. He was going to see Leia and Luke again. For the first time in a few weeks, he was finally content.

* * *

Han and Chewbacca landed the _Millennium Falcon _on the medical center closest to the Death Star, and saw that Luke and Leia had already docked Vader's shuttle. With Chewbacca at his side, Han descended the loading ramp and entered the medical center.

It was not hard finding his way through the whitewashed interior. There was only one hallway, so Han followed it down, briefly glancing in the windows on the doors to see if either Leia or Luke resided in any of the rooms.

Finally, just when he was reaching the end of the hallway, he saw the door to one of the rooms open, and a woman emerge. It took him only a moment to recognize the white-clad woman as Leia.

"Leia!" he called, and she spun around. She was wearing a white jumpsuit, built for active wear, and her hair was braided and twisted into a large bun on her head. When she saw him coming toward her, a large smile split on her face.

She ran towards them, and before Han knew it, she was in his arms, and her lips were pasted firmly on his. Han found himself grinning like an idiot all the while, struggling to return the kisses when he could not stop smiling. When she pulled away from him, she went to Chewbacca, who let out a loud cry of happiness and enveloped her in a huge but brief furry hug, which caused her to laugh and smile bashfully.

"Where have you been?" he asked incredulously, when Chewbacca had released her and the seriousness of the situation had returned.

Leia's smile faded a bit. "It's been difficult, Han… it's a long and complex story."

Suddenly hit with worry at her confusing manner of reply, Han demanded, "It's not Luke, is it?"

Leia looked at him with confusion for a moment. "No, no," she said, shaking her head and smiling softly at Han's concern. "Luke's fine."

Han sensed there were things she was holding back on, and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Leia seemed reluctant to reply. "Well, a lot has changed in the past few weeks," she replied vaguely. "Between us and Vader."

Han immediately hardened his tone. "What, did he hurt you?" he asked. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No, Han, please listen," Leia said, and she sounded pained, so Han was silent. She took a deep breath and continued. "The Emperor told you that Luke's father is Vader."

Han put his tongue in his cheek. That was still a touchy topic for him, mostly because it was something Luke had never told him himself. "Yeah," he replied. "He did."

Leia took another deep breath. "What you don't know is that…" She faded off here, apparently finding that she was having a hard time meeting Han's eyes, and then suddenly met Han's gaze straight on. "Luke and I are twin siblings."

The words took a moment to sink in for Han. When they did, however, he could scarcely believe it. "What?" he replied, more sharply and loudly than he had intended.

"Han, please," Leia insisted, her own voice growing. "I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but-"

"Hard for me to understand?" echoed Han. "Sister, you don't know the least!"

"Han, I didn't know until the Battle of Endor," interrupted Leia. "Shortly before we were captured. I didn't get a chance to tell you. I'm sorry." Suddenly, her eyes snapped with anger. "But I would have hoped that you would have reacted in a manner benefiting a gentleman," she said angrily.

Leia was the only one who could make Han feel ashamed, and that's how he felt right now. He bowed his head, putting his hands in his pockets, and tried to halt his shuffling feet. "I'm sorry."

After a moment, Leia seemed to soften. "I am too, Han," she replied.

Feeling guilty that he had prevented her from finishing her explanation, he said bashfully, "Do you want to… continue your narrative?"

Leia's shoulders relaxed. "The Emperor parted from the Death Star on an unexpected mission, and instructed our Father to take us to his ship, the _Executor. _There he trained us and there we stayed until he brought us back on command of the Emperor to the Death Star. The Emperor tried to kill us, but our Father killed the Emperor, therefore saving our lives."

"Wait," interrupted Han in disbelief. Although he had told himself he would not interrupt once more, he couldn't resist. "Vader saved you?"

Leia nodded. "He did. And he's in the next room." Her throat choked up. "Han, he's dying."


	33. Going Home

Chapter Thirty-Three: Going Home

Han seemed vastly uncomfortable by the new situation, Leia observed from a distance. Not that she had expected him to be completely comfortable. It had taken her time to adjust too, after all. And so she observed in silence but in no surprise as Han and Chewbacca hastily excused themselves from the room only shortly as soon as they had laid eyes on an unconscious Vader, leaving Luke and Leia alone inside the medical ward. But Leia had made up her mind. She would not go after Han, not this time. She had decided to stay by her father's side. It was her place, after all. She owed him that.

Vader –or, rather, Anakin Skywalker– lay unconscious on the medical bed. His mask had been removed, and underneath was a face so pale and battle-scarred that Leia had barely recognized it. But now, as she watched the soft puffs of air fog up the breathing respirator, and she studied the features –his nose, eyes, and mouth– she could see similarities everywhere. Anakin bore striking resemblance to Luke, and Leia supposed she even saw elements of him in herself.

Anakin Skywalker was in a coma, according to the droids at the medical center, and the situation was grave and prospects grim. The medical droids on the base had induced a coma in order to facilitate the healing process, but the problem was, as expected, Anakin was not recovering. There was a simple reason why: he was too damaged, too badly scarred to recover. The medical teams at the center did not have the capabilities or the technology to help him heal.

The night passed over them, and soon the day rose, and there were no turns for the better. Leia was the only one who left the room, often returning with water or with food, all of which Luke refused. It was almost as if her brother did not want to indulge himself while their father lay suffering.

Leia herself concentrated on care for herself and her brother. With their father in a coma, there was little she or Luke could do to help him, so she took it upon herself to keep up their own needs. Although Luke would accept little comfort, she still tried to make them feel at home in the small hospital room.

At a point the morning, Leia returned to the room and opened a soft hospital blanket to drape it over her brother's shoulders. The past day had taken a toll on Luke, she was concerned for his weary spirit. He had been watching over their father ever since Anakin had been placed there, and had not left the chair in the far corner of the room.

"Luke, you're going to have to get up and eat at some point," she told him gently as she placed the blanket over his shoulders.

Luke shook his head. "Leia… I spoke with the doctors this morning."

Surprised because she had been by his side for most of the morning, Leia asked him: "When?"

"When you left to get morning breakfast," he replied, running his hands over his eyes.

"And?" Leia prompted him, although she sensed that the news would be grim.

Luke pinched his nose and closed his eyes with a weary exhale. "They told me that his injuries were too severe."

Leia was silent for a moment. "What does that mean?"

"It means they say he's not going to recover, Leia," Luke replied softly. "…He's never going to."

"Is there anything we can do?" Leia asked him.

Luke shook his head. "I don't think so."

Leia was startled to feel her throat start to close up, and she looked away from her sibling, not wishing for him to see or to address her, lest she choke up. Yet the lump in her throat did not disappear, no matter how she swallowed. Finally, deciding that it would not go away and that the silence had continued long enough, she forced herself to say, "What should we do?" She fixed her eyes on the still figure on the bed, carefully observing the stillness and lifelessness.

Luke shook his head. "They recommend we take him out of his coma to say goodbye." His voice wavered.

It was better this way, perhaps. Luke had once told her that the only way Darth Vader had stayed alive all those years inside his suit was because of his cultivation of the Dark Side within him, which had preserved his body and allowed him to continue all of those years. Now that the anger and hate were gone from inside of him, however, there was nothing to keep him rooted to this world. One could hold on to anger and hate in the universe, but only love and sacrifice alone could pass on to the afterlife.

"How much time will we have?" Leia asked finally. She wanted to know if they would have enough time to talk, to exchange the few loving words and gestures they could give. It was little time, but some of the most precious Leia had ever had.

"They say only a few minutes. No more than five or ten," Luke answered, his voice wavering still. "I already gave them my answer to withdraw him from the coma."

They both stood and slowly made their way to their father's bedside, approaching it with reverence and silence. Luke reached over and grasped their father's left hand, something Leia supposed was a gesture of comfort, though for him or for Anakin she was unsure.

Anakin began to show signs of life soon after both had seated themselves near him. Perhaps it was the proximity of his children that awakened him, or perhaps it was the movement of his hand in Luke's, but either way, soon Anakin's eyelashes began to flutter, and soon his eyelids parted, revealing brilliantly colored blue eyes that blinked weakly at the ceiling above his head. Luke reached over and removed the breathing respirator, allowing Anakin to speak.

His eyes found Luke and Leia, and a shaky smile, however small, passed briefly over his face. "Luke. Leia," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was the first time Leia had heard his real voice.

"Father," Luke spoke, but he stopped abruptly as his voice shook. "Father, we don't have much time."

"My children," he whispered, but he seemed to falter in pain. He didn't seem to hear what Luke said, or if he did, he did not respond. Instead, his piercing eyes fixed themselves on Luke and Leia, brimming with overwhelming love. "You never gave up hope."

"But we couldn't save you," Luke managed to say.

"Learn to let go," Anakin replied, fixing Luke with a piercing gaze. "You must let me go when I leave."

"There has to be something we can do, Father," Luke insisted.

"No, my son," he whispered. "Nothing can be done."

Luke's voice sounded choked. "Father-"

"No, listen, my children." Anakin seemed to struggle in his breathing. "There are things I must say."

He brought his right hand, though shaking violently, to his throat. For a moment Leia was not sure what he was trying to do, but soon it became obvious he was searching for something. A moment later, the glove withdrew, and glistening among the black leather was a golden chain and two golden bands, one large and one small. His hand, still shaking, placed it in the bewildered hand of Luke.

"Father, what-?"

"Know," Anakin said. He seemed to be struggling to shape his words, because his lips would move for a beat or two before the words emerged. "Know I never stopped loving her… after all this time-"

Leia put her hand over her mouth, struggling to keep in her emotions, as she realized that the two bands were wedding rings of her mother and father. Anakin had kept them all this time, even when he was Darth Vader and she had thought him incapable of love. He had never stopped loving their mother.

"I… forever hated myself for what I did to her," he struggled to say, making Leia's eyes tear. He stopped briefly, as his breath staggered in pain. "Your mother… was the most beautiful person… I have ever… known-"

"Father, please stay with us," Luke said, his voice tight and wavering violently. He grasped Anakin's hand with both of his, as if he was Anakin's lifeline, or perhaps if Anakin was his. Both watched as their father's eyelids began to sink dangerously.

His eyes opened slowly, weakly once more. "My… children," he breathed. He broke off here, his breath growing more and more shallow. When he had gotten the strength, he whispered, "Give me… your blessing-"

Suddenly, when Leia found she wished to speak, she could not reply. She swallowed again, and opened her mouth to speak, but found that she choked on herself. Before she knew it, a tear had fallen, and another rested on her cheek. Beside her, Luke also seemed grieved, and he choked, "Yes, Father."

With that, something inside of Anakin seemed to relax, as if he had found permission to rest. "I'm going… home…" His eyes grew glazed as they sunk deeper and deeper. "…Padmé." His last word was like a sigh, and with that word the last of his breath was let out of his lungs, and his eyes drifted closed.


	34. Building the Future

Chapter Thirty-Four: Building the Future

After her father's death, Leia went to Han. She did not have to explain her tears to him, he understood the moment she entered the room where he was waiting with Chewbacca. He did not ask any questions, and merely held her, pouring his comfort and love into the embrace. In his arms, Leia cried all the tears that had been building up over the years, that she had never shed because she needed to be strong. They all came out, slowly at first, and then growing in number. She mourned the death of her father, the deaths of her foster parents, the death of the mother that she had never known, the destruction of Alderaan, and all the pain that had been there throughout the years. When Han released her and she had dried her tears, she went back to find her brother. She knew that he had had an even closer relationship with their father, and she could tell he was also very distraught over his death. Luke had been the one who had been continuously loyal to their father and had believed the best in him, even when it had seemed hopeless or foolish to Leia. The twins found support through their bond, encouraging one another and supporting one another through their pain.

Finding their father's body gone when they returned to the room, the twins and Han and Chewbacca gathered what had been left behind. Neither Han nor Chewbacca said any words about the death of who they perceived to be a villain and an enemy; instead, seeing Leia and Luke's obvious grief, they were silent and somber.

Two hours later, the _Millennium Falcon _left the dock of the medical center, leaving Vader's shuttle behind. The _Falcon _took off through space, headed towards Antila Caelum, where the Alliance was already gathered after the Second Battle of Endor and was celebrating the huge victory.

As was predicted by the Imperial commanders, the loss of the Death Star and the failure at the Second Battle of Endor was a big cost to the Empire. Their numbers were decreased substantially, especially due to the extreme number of casualties from the Death Star's destruction. Nearly the entire fleet was decimated, and the rest had surrendered under the command of Admiral Piett, who had recognized the hopelessness of the situation and had had decided that a hopeless cause was not worth the sacrifice of his men. Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett, who was the highest leader left of the Empire, surrendered his troops just three days after the Second Battle of Endor. It was a step into a long and grueling process of peace talks and the formation of the New Republic.

Over the next few months, Leia, Luke, and Han were sent as ambassadors throughout the galaxy, uniting the systems and other planets to the New Republic. Times were not always easy or peaceful, but with their help and determination, they helped herald the galaxy in to a new future.

And so the New Republic was beginning.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca left the Senate box shortly after the roaring of the Senate had greeted the Mon Mothma as the first elected Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic. It had been the Senate's first session, and their first course of action. Mon Mothma had been a logical choice for the position, having been the former leader of the Alliance, and had been a popular choice among the newly selected senators. Luke was leaving with confidence that the new leader was both a wise and a favorable choice.

The four friends made their way through the newly restored Senate building, passing by heavily decorated and colorful senators. They were discussing the new leadership and the new developments of the Republic throughout the galaxy when suddenly Luke caught sight of a familiar figure in the crowd.

Not far off, standing in a group of senators from Corellia and Naboo, was the former fleet admiral of the _Executor_, dressed in his usual gray uniform_. _Admiral Piett did not notice their passing at first, but soon turned his head and seemed to recognize them from a distance.

Suddenly finding a need to speak with the admiral, who he had not had a chance to speak with for at least a full standard year, back when he and Leia were on the _Executor, _Luke stopped walking and turned to Han and Leia, who were in the middle of an argument over logistics of Senate etiquette.

"Wait a moment," Luke said them, and although they didn't seem to hear him, he left them anyway, assuming that they would eventually notice his absence and wait for him.

Admiral Piett noticed his approach and dismissed himself from the rest of the senators, and soon the two men met.

"Luke Skywalker," Piett addressed him with a curt nod. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Admiral Piett," Luke returned. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Invitation of Mothma herself," Piett said. "You can say we've formed something of a… friendship over the year. She wants to retain good standing with us old… Imperial sympathizers."

"Of course," Luke said, wishing he could have been more diplomatic with the Imperial officer. He had been pleased to see the former admiral, and had almost forgotten how formal Piett could be.

"I hope that your sister is well," Piett said, breaking the silence and glancing over Luke's shoulder.

Luke looked behind him, seeing that Han and Chewie had stopped a few paces away, and that Leia was currently coming towards them. She had apparently noticed the admiral as well.

"Very well," Leia answered graciously when she reached them. Clothed in an elegant, draping gown and with her hair tied in a complex bun, she must have been a very impressive presence. Observing Piett's small nod in her direction, she continued, "How are you, Admiral?"

"Very good, your highness," he replied, and gave her a small smile. He then lifted his attention to both Luke and Leia. "I must say that I was relieved to hear that you had escaped the Death Star before its destruction,"

Surprised that they were discussing the Second Battle of Endor, which had happened over a year previous, Luke replied, "Yes, thank you. We managed to escape on my father's shuttle."

Piett nodded politely, although it was obvious he had other curiosities. "You have my sympathies in the death of your father," he said finally.

Luke nodded in return. His father's death was still something he was grieving over, and although he and Leia discussed Anakin now and then, he was still healing inside. "Thank you." He understood that Piett likely did not know of their father's passing at the medical center, but he was uneager to discuss the details, so he kept his reply plain.

"I hope you parted well," Piett said simply.

"We did, thank you, admiral," Leia replied for Luke.

They had, but that had not made the parting any easier. Luke's heart still ached for his father, and a part of him even felt guilty that he had given his life to save them. Now, more than ever, he wanted his father's love and support, especially as his work in the New Republic continued. He wished Anakin were there by his side, just as he'd always dreamed he would be as a child.

The three conversed only for a little while longer, neither Luke nor Leia wishing to keep Han and Chewie waiting for them while they exchanged pleasantries. Luke did not find it disappointing to depart from Piett; instead he saw their farewells as a truce or a sign of peace and friendship. Shortly after they said their farewells, they met back up with Han and Chewie, and, without looking back, the four departed from the Senate building and into the Coruscanti night.

Luke and Leia reached their apartment building in more somber moods than usual, both brooding over the year that had passed since the death of their father. They departed from Han and Chewbacca in the hallway outside their rooms, where they said goodbye for the night. They all would be leaving Coruscant the next day for a mission to Iego, but for the night they were parting ways so they would all be able to get rest.

Luke and Leia entered their apartment silently, and Leia moodily put her clutch on the table. They were both quiet for a few minutes, until Leia spoke suddenly, softly.

"I hope we're doing the right thing," she said, startling Luke from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

She turned to him, her face troubled and a fist on one hip. "Do you think Father would be proud of what we've done?" she asked him, seeming genuinely concerned at the idea.

Luke was surprised at the question, but he replied honestly, "I think he would be proud that we are doing what our hearts tell us is right."

Leia's eyes softened and grew sad. "I know we can't really talk about him in front of Han." Her lips pursed, and her eyelashes fluttered downwards. "…I hope he's happy where he is," she said suddenly, her voice soft. "I hope he's found Mother, wherever she is."

Feeling the depth of her emotion, Luke approached her and gave her shoulders a squeeze, hoping that physical touch would console her. As if wishing for his comfort, Leia embraced him, laying her head against his shoulder. Luke closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, appreciating not for the first time since their father's death the depth of their mental bond.

Then, with an intention to part to his quarters for the night, Luke reluctantly broke off the hug. They would have a long day tomorrow, and they might as well get enough sleep as they could. He met her eyes for a moment, and they both conveyed silently their gratitude for one another's understanding. After a moment or two, Luke turned to head towards his own rooms.

He had thought that he had said goodbye for the night, but when he reached the doorway out of the room, Leia's voice suddenly called his name, filled with an alarm that was characteristic of an unexpected happening. Surprised at the suddenness and alarmed tone of her call, Luke immediately turned and hastened back to where he had left her. He entered into her quarters and stepped out onto the veranda. It took him a moment or two to see what had drawn her surprise.

On the end of the veranda, out of reach, were four glowing figures. They were blue in hue and transparent in depth, and had the shapes of four very familiar individuals. On the right end was Obi-Wan Kenobi, clothed in his usual Jedi garments and smiling proudly at Luke and Leia. Beside him, sitting elevated, was Yoda, and to his right were two figures that took Luke a moment to recognize.

They were a man and a woman, both smiling brilliantly at Luke and Leia with pride. With slight shock, Luke realized the man on the end was his father, young and happy once more. He was handsome, just as handsome as Luke had remembered him from the holos he had discovered. And to the left of his father, right by his side, shining with a beauty uncharacteristic of any other woman in Luke's eyes, was his mother. She was also young, just the age of his father, and had brown curls and soft brown eyes that sparkled lovingly at Luke and Leia. Luke felt his throat grow tight at the vision of her and his father.

"Mother?" he whispered.

She nodded gently, her eyes smiling with joy.

"Father?"

A boyish smile drifted onto his features, and he looked proudly onward.

Luke's heart warmed with happiness, and his mind reached out to them and Leia with love. Leia's arm slipped around his waist, but he didn't need to look at her to read the joy emanating from her like rays from a sun. For a moment, the family all joined minds and hearts, pouring their love for one another into it. It was an overwhelming, consuming, self-giving love, and it warmed Luke inside, making him feel, for the first time in a year, truly content. And for that moment, everything was brilliantly perfect.

As the figures faded, Luke could not help but feel a bit bitter and sad at losing the visual aspect of their presence or the physical feel of their presences in his mind. But now he knew, when he closed his eyes and reached into the Force, that they were right there beside him, all along his way, guiding him and loving him.

They always had been.

* * *

_Hello all! I just wanted to take the time to say thank you so much to my readers! You all are the best. Seriously. The support you've given is tremendous. Thanks especially to my regular reviewers. Without you all I would never have found the motivation to continue writing. You have my sincerest gratitude. _

_I also wanted to officially announce that I am currently writing a sequel to Breaking Boundaries, titled Shattering Silence. It'll have all your favorite characters, plenty of Ani/Padmé mush, and some new action, characters, and drama. I hope that my new readers will be sure to check out Breaking Boundaries and continue to follow when I upload its sequel. I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned! It's gonna be epic._

_Again, thanks so much for your reviews and your support. Let me know what you think of this story and my others! I love reviews and feedback! Also, PM me if you have ideas for future stories!_

_Best wishes,_

_SphinxScribe _


End file.
